


В аду

by ItinerisErudio



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItinerisErudio/pseuds/ItinerisErudio
Summary: После тайного переворота, принцесса Йона, ставшая его невольной свидетельницей, была заключена в королевскую тюрьму, где среди тишины и мрака,  познает всю бездну страданий. И в тоже время откроет свою истинную суть...





	1. Chapter 1

Я не могу проснуться. Я не могу вырваться из плена кошмарного, дурного сна, захватившего мою душу.

Раз за разом я обнаруживаю себя в какой-то темнице, сырой и холодной, как склеп. Но это безумие! Как я, гордая принцесса, могла здесь оказаться?! Поэтому, это не иначе, как сон. Да, именно так! Только почему я никак не просыпаюсь? Я щипаю себя, тру глаза, но ничего не помогает. И потом я вспоминаю… Раз за разом. Но это никакое не воспоминание, а лишь очередной сон. Да, сон во сне: я не в клетке, а в покоях отца, где вижу его самого, недвижно распростёртого на полу, и страшное пятно, багряным цветком распускается на его груди. Я с криком бросаюсь к нему, падаю на колени и обхватываю ладонями родное лицо.

— Папа! Папа! — зову я, но он не открывает плотно сомкнутых глаз, и кровавая лужа растекается под ним всё шире и шире.

— Почему же ты не спишь, принцесса Йона…

Это был ЕГО голос. Всегда мягкий, мелодичный, исполненный бесконечным теплом, для меня ЕГО голос был музыкой, ласкающей слух. Но почему сейчас он подобен острому осколку льда?

Я поднимаю голову и вижу ЕГО. Но… кто это? Разве это ОН?

В окровавленной одежде и с обнажённым мечом в руке, он взирает на меня свысока с презрением и ядовитая усмешка кривит его тонкие губы. И я замираю, каменею под этим взглядом, и слова, которые хотели было сорваться с моих уст, умирают в бессильном всхлипе.

Я никогда не видела его ТАКИМ. Он никогда не смотрел на меня ТАК. И поэтому… И поэтому это ещё нелепее и абсурднее даже, чем темница! Су-Вон… Добрый, прекрасный, горячо любимый. Он просто не мог…

Су-Вон начинает что-то говорить. Что-то страшное, жестокое, совершенно немыслимое. Я сбрасываю с себя оцепенение, зажимаю уши, и крик разрывает мне горло:

— Это неправда!

И потом темнота. И вновь та темница, сырая и холодная, как склеп, где я сижу на грязной соломенной подстилке, привалившись к каменной стене.

Я ничего не вижу, ведь потоки слёз застилают мой взор. Но слёзы иссякают, и я опять вижу себя в покоях, где Су-Вон, залитый кровью моего отца, снова говорит мне ужасные слова. И так раз за разом, раз за разом…

Но потом, в какой-то момент, всё остановилось и исчезло. Теперь я не вижу снов, не думаю и не плачу, а лишь смотрю, не отрываясь в одну точку, в единственный источник тепла и света в моём каменном гробу: на факел, горящий где-то там, за прутьями решётки.

Я испила до дна эту чашу ужаса, до самой последней капли, и больше ничего не осталось. Ничего, кроме воспоминаний.


	2. Chapter 2

В замке Хирью сегодня было на удивление тихо. И хотя, возможно, дело было в довольно раннем утре, но последнее время здесь круглыми сутками стоял жуткий переполох. Начало ему, конечно же, положило злодейское смертоубийство Императора Ила и его дочери, Принцессы Йоны. Когда сей ужасный факт был обнаружен, тотчас же были приняты немедленные и решительные меры по поимке виновных. Дни и ночи напролёт, вся поднятая на уши замковая и городская стража, рыскала по всей столице, забираясь в её даже самые отдалённые предместья. Казалось бы, поиск иголки в стоге сена, но благодаря умелому руководству лорда Су-Вона и его слаженным действиям со своими подчинёнными, заговорщики были вскорости пойманы, и над ними был совершен праведный суд. После этого, и когда почивший Император и его дочь были с почестями похоронены, началась, так сказать, «вторая стадия» переполоха, а именно — выявление и выдвижение правопреемника. И хотя здесь не обошлось без таких эксцессов, как ничем необоснованных претензий на престол главы Клана Огня, решение представителей аристократии и высших государственных чинов было единогласно: кто как ни лорд Су-Вон, старший сын старшего брата Императора Ила мог ещё претендовать на трон? Засим, когда это решение стало окончательным и бесповоротным, началась грандиозная подготовка к коронации нового Императора. И вот сегодня, когда её пик прошёл, в Замке Хирью, в кое-то веки, всё успокоилось и приняло более-менее размеренный вид, хотя это было бы вернее назвать затишьем перед бурей. Ведь через какие-то два дня, когда съедутся все важные гости, наконец-то случится это знаменательное для всей Империи событие. И, казалось бы, Кей-Сук должен быть абсолютно доволен, что прошло всё так гладко и почти без всяких непредвиденных обстоятельств, но его всё же кое-что беспокоило. И беспокоило настолько сильно, что поднявшись чуть свет, он тотчас же направился в покои своего господина, дабы излить на него свои опасения.

Лорд Су-Вон, будучи, как и сейчас, так и впредь, важнейшим для Империи человеком, располагался в самой охраняемой части замка. О чём лично позаботился Кей-Сук, несмотря на горячие протесты своего молодого господина. И на данный момент, направляясь туда, он мог с удовлетворением наблюдать плоды собственных трудов: закованные в броню и ощетинившиеся устрашающего вида алебардами, стражники стояли чуть ли не на каждом углу. Наибольшее их число, конечно же, было возле спальни Су — Вона. Стоя неприступной стеной, при виде советника будущего Императора, стражи мигом расступились, пропуская его к дверям. Одобрительно кивнув склонившимся в учтивом, насколько им позволяла броня, поклоне воинам, Кей-Сук деликатно постучал в украшенную причудливой резьбой массивную дверь.

— Войдите, — незамедлительно раздалось оттуда, на что Кей-Сук удовлетворительно хмыкнул. Су-Вон никогда не принадлежал к тем избалованным молодым аристократам, которые могли валяться в постели до обеда. Для своего юного возраста, он всегда был предельно собран, и его работоспособность была невероятной. И вот сейчас Кей-Сук обнаружил своего господина, в несусветную рань склонившегося над столом, на котором он просматривал какие-то бумаги.

— О, доброе утро, Кей-Сук! — Су-Вон лучезарно улыбнулся своему приближенному, отрываясь от своего занятия. — Что привело тебя в столь ранний час? И … — Юноша всмотрелся внимательнее в лицо гостя и задумчиво взялся двумя пальцами за свой точеный подбородок.

— Какой-то слишком хмурый сегодня, — продолжил он. — Что-то случилось? Или просто не выспался?

— Случилось, господин, — с нажимом сказал Кей-Сук. — Что вы намерены делать с Принцессой?

Кей-Сук вообще не любил всякие предисловия.

— Принцессой? Какой принцессой? — Су-Вон сделал удивленное лицо. — Ах, с Принцессой! И что, по-твоему, я с ней должен делать?

Кей-Сук на это лишь закатил глаза: Су-Вон редко когда мог удержаться, чтобы не разыграть из себя само простодушие, хотя и знал, что своего советника этим не проведёшь.

— Я думаю, это очевидно, — спокойно ответил Кей-Сук. — Избавьтесь от неё. К тому же, это будет гораздо милосерднее, чем держать её там.

— Милосерднее, говоришь? — проговорил Су-Вон, и от его недавнего добродушия не осталось и следа. Лицо его стало отчужденным и холодным, и глаза сузились. Ни дать ни взять, кобра, изготовившаяся к броску.

— Ты знаешь, Кей-Сук, что я могу быть таким. Что я могу быть бесконечно милосердным по отношению к кому угодно.

Су-Вон отвернулся от своего подчиненного и бросил взгляд в распахнутое окно, выходящее во внутренний дворик с садом.

— Но только не к ней. И это ты тоже знаешь.

Кей-Сук, глядя на прямую спину будущего Императора, медленно, со вздохом кивнул.

— Дело не только в милосердии, мой господин. И не столько. Конечно, вероятность этого ничтожно мала, но всё же вдруг кто-то, наделенный властью, прознает, что Принцесса жива и надумает использовать это в корыстных целях? Чтобы навредить вам?

— И кого же ты имеешь виду? Ни любезного ли нам Кана Су-Джина?

— Главу Клана Огня не следует сбрасывать со счётов. Он очень влиятелен и имеет обширные связи.

— Кан Су-Джин — ограниченный и самодовольный дурак, — резко, словно сплюнув, сказал Су-Вон, и вновь обернувшись к советнику, остро взглянул на него. — Хотя, ты прав. За ним следует приглядывать.

— Есть ещё другие, кого следует опасаться. Их, конечно же, мало, но ещё есть сторонники Ила.

— Старый генерал Мун-док души во мне не чает. Также как, и его преемник, Сон Хак. Не думаю, что они вообще смогут меня в чём-то заподозрить.

— Но всё же…

— Ох, Кей-Сук, ты слишком много беспокоишься! — Лицо Су-Вона вновь прояснилось и приняло типичное приветливо-благодушное выражение. — Это вредно для здоровья. Давай-ка, лучше выпьем по чашечке цветочного чая.

***

«Слишком много беспокоюсь, говорите? Зато вы… Зато вы порой ведёте себя, как какой-то сумасброд!».  
Так думал крайне раздраженный Кей-Сук, быстрым шагом, шурша одеждами, идя по коридору.

После милого утреннего чаепития, на котором Су-Вон показал себя радушным и предупредительным хозяином, расслабившемуся Кей-Суку, было дано весьма странное указание. И не столько странное, сколько опасное и рискованное! Кей-Сук пытался возражать, пытался воззвать к голосу рассудка, но всё было тщетно. Лорд Су-Вон сказал, что не желает слышать никаких отговорок и требует немедленного выполнения его приказа. Что Кей-Сук, хочешь не хочешь, и намеревался сейчас сделать.

Навстречу Кей-Суку попался юный светловолосый слуга, несший какие-то коробки. С вышколенной прытью, он живо отошел с дороги и склонился перед вельможей в низком поклоне. Кей-Сук, глубоко погруженный в свои тревоги, хотел было пройти мимо, но тут спохватился. Цепким взглядом окинул склоненную русоволосую голову.

— Как звать тебя?

— Мин-Су, господин, — быстро ответил тот, не шелохнувшись.

— Значит так, Мин-Су, идём-ка со мной. У меня для тебя есть важное задание.

***

Мин-Су был несколько озадачен. Тот важный господин и его приказ, который, как этот господин говорит, был приказом самого Императора… Вернее, будущего Императора, но есть ли разница?

Как понял Мин-Су, ему предстоит заботиться и присматривать за каким-то важным заключенным. Скорей всего, знатного происхождения. В его обязанности входило три раза в день приносить заключенному пищу. Но это было понятно. Мин-Су больше всего встревожили слова важного господина о том, что если придётся, ему надо будет кормить заключенного насильно. И как же это сделать? Особенно, если учесть что этот человек аристократ… Ему что придётся его связывать и пихать пищу ему в рот?! Если честно, Мин-Су с трудом это представлял, но, разумеется, не задавал никаких вопросов. Также он не задавал никаких вопросов, когда будучи готовым к выполнению своих новых обязанностей, какой-то хмурый воин надел ему на глаза плотную повязку и повёл куда-то вниз.

Спускались они довольно долго. Когда же Мин-Су, наконец, вернули зрение, он обнаружил, что находится в каком-то узком и тёмном тоннеле.

Неужели под замком есть такое место? Или всё же не под замком?

Так думал, Мин-Су, идя след в след за своим провожатым, и оглядываясь по сторонам, хотя смотреть здесь было особо не на что. Обычный узкий тоннель, скудно освещённый, по сторонам которого порой попадались какие-то зарешеченные ниши. Задержавшись возле одной, молодой слуга с любопытством вгляделся в её глубину, и на какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что там сверкнули чьи-то глаза. Почувствовав невольно мороз по коже, Мин-Су поспешил за провожавшим его воином.

Наконец, через какое-то время однообразие тоннеля кончилось, и они уперлись в обитую железом дверь. Стражник в неё постучал. Постучал по-особому и от двери тотчас же раздался скрип открывающегося замка. Вместе с провожавшим его воином, Мин-Су вошел в то место, где тоннель разветвлялся: здесь были ещё три двери, которые, похоже, ввели в другие катакомбы.

Это же настоящий лабиринт, подумал Мин-Су, невольно вспоминая, россказни, которые краем уха слышал ещё в детстве. В них говорилось, про какое-то обширное подземелье, оставшееся ещё со стародавних времён, чья часть тоннелей выходила даже за пределы города. Но информативная ценность этих баек на этом и заканчивалась, так как всё остальное было полностью посвящено описанию многочисленной нечисти, что якобы обитала в этом подземелье. Конечно, Мин-Су был уже взрослым и во всяких призраков не верил, но всё же…

Когда провожатый переговорил с двумя воинами, которые обретались здесь, охраняя это место, им с Мин-Су открыли другую дверь, которая вела в почти такой же, как и предыдущий, тоннель. Здесь не было никаких ниш, и он бы гораздо короче, потому что спустя совсем немного времени они наткнулись на решётку. Вообще-то, Мин-Су до сей поры думал, что важного заключенного знатного происхождения содержат в более комфортных условиях. Да, это место было значительно больше, чем те дурацкие ниши, но оно было очень плохо освещено, да и запах здесь стоял ужасный, словно испортилась какая-то пища, от которого у молодого слуги мгновенно сперло дыхание. Пока Мин-Су приходил в себя, стражник, как ни в чем не бывало, открыл клетку и кивком головы велел ему войти внутрь. Молодой слуга, сделал пару неглубоких вздохов и мотнул головой, словно сбрасывая себя дурман, но особо ждать себя не заставил. И вот, наконец, Мин-Су смог увидеть своего «подопечного». Он глядел мгновение, другое. Поднос с нехитрой пищей, который был всё время при нем, чуть было не выпал из вмиг ослабевших рук. Но он был хорошим слугой и не допустил этого. Сильно, до побелевших костяшек сжал края подноса. Мин-Су закрыл глаза, не веря им. Но увиденное продолжало оставаться до невыносимости реальным и ни куда не хотело исчезать. Ведь здесь, в этой клетушке, среди невообразимой грязи и ужасающего смрада, сломанной куклой, с пустым лицом и невидящим взглядом, сидела «безвременно погибшая» Принцесса Йона.


	3. Chapter 3

Что-то изменилось. Факел… Мой факел на мгновение пропал. Всего лишь на мгновение, но мне стало так страшно, так страшно… Так не хотелось оставаться в полной и холодной темноте. Но вот я вновь вижу факел, однако это чувство… не покидает меня.

Голоса? Я слышу… Да, я слышу голоса. Здесь кто-то был? Здесь, в моей темнице. Я хотела бы повернуть лицо и взглянуть, но тело всё онемело и не желало слушаться. И голоса… Они словно доносятся сквозь толщу воды. Не разобрать, не понять их. Не в силах что-либо сделать, я измученно прикрываю глаза, и тут происходит, что-то совершенно невероятное: моих ледяных, бессильных рук кто-то касается, сжимает их, заключая в живое тепло. И всё у меня внутри мгновенно съёживается, и если бы я могла, я бы вырвалась и убежала прочь. Но я не могу, ничего этого не могу, и мне остаётся лишь в ужасе распахнуть глаза.

Я вижу перед собой, совсем близко, лицо юноши. Он что-то мне говорит, держа меня за руки, поглаживая их. Какая-то часть меня хотела возмутиться: что за вольности со мной, Принцессой?! Но моё неуместное возмущение спало, так и не начавшись, также как и недавний страх. Ведь я знаю этого юношу? Да, я знаю его! Где-то там, на самом краю моего помрачённого сознания, звездой вспыхнуло его имя.

— Мин-Су.

Сказала я ли это вслух или мне только кажется? Слуга энергично закивал, и глаза его наполнились странным влажным блеском. Значит, всё-таки сказала…

— Мин-Су, — вновь повторила я, но говорить было очень трудно: язык распух, а во рту была словно выжженная пустыня. Так трудно… Я опять закрываю глаза.

— …цесса!

Мин-Су? Он перестаёт держать меня за ладони. Неужели он уходит?! Я выныриваю из темноты и вижу перед собой… Бурдюк? Слуга протягивает мне его, поднеся горлышком к моему рту.

— …йте!

Там вода? Мин-Су помогает мне и по моему горлу начинает течь живительная влага.

— Остор…! Не тор…!

Я пью с жадностью, удивляющей меня. Но вода почему-то становится поперёк горла, и я начинаю кашлять. Мин-Су несильно похлопывает меня по спине, и мне становится легче. Откидываюсь на стену, я прикрываю глаза и из-за всех сил напрягаю слух, стараясь понять, что же мне говорит Мин-Су.

— Вам …до пое… Принце…! Пожа… поешьте!

Поесть? Я отрицательно мотаю головой.

— Но… я не хочу, Мин-Су. Не хочу.

— Но ва… это необходимо. Вы так исхудали!

Мне хотелось сказать, что мне всё равно. Пусть, что исхудала. Это не имеет никакого значения. Но у меня не получается и я лишь мотаю головой, и сузившимся, затемненным зрением наблюдаю, как Мин-Су подвигает ко мне какой-то поднос.

Он продолжает меня уговаривать и странный блеск в его глазах становится всё ярче и ярче. Казалось, ещё немного эта влага, переполнившись, стечёт по его щекам. Я… не хочу этого.

***

Принцесса словно мерцает. Как свеча, колеблющаяся на ветру, которая в любой момент может погаснуть. Она едва говорит и, похоже, едва слышит его, но Мин-Су всё же удается достучаться до Принцессы, уговорить поесть, хотя это ей даётся с трудом, и большая часть похлёбки оказывается на её одежде.

«Надо найти какую-нибудь одежду. А эту — в стирку».

Молодой слуга, как мог, протер собственным рукавом пятна на некогда царственных, богатых одеждах Принцессы. Возможно, со стороны это выглядело весьма странно, но девушка на это никак не отреагировала, безучастно наблюдая за ним из полуопущенных ресниц. И это равнодушие пугало. Пугало не меньше, чем заострившиеся черты, тёмные круги под глазами и эти руки, холодные и безжизненные руки, которые, как Мин-Су ни старался, никак не удавалось согреть.

«Вот же я, голова садовая!»

Молодой слуга, спохватившись, стягивает с себя накидку и накрывает ею Принцессу.

— Может так вам будет чуточку теплее, — приговаривает он, поправляя это своеобразное одеяльце.

Пытался даже — какая нелепость! — улыбнуться, хотя очень хотелось взвыть. И ещё этот ком в горле, мешающий дышать…

— Время.

Мин-Су, встрепенувшись, резко обернулся на голос. А он ведь совсем забыл про того хмурого воина, что привёл его сюда, хотя тот всё это время стоял рядом.

— Но… — Молодой слуга хотел было сказать, что как он может оставить Принцессу в таком состоянии и… в таком месте. Но воин перебил его и повторил тоном, не терпящим возражений:

— Время.

Ну, разумеется! Он всего лишь слуга. Кто он, чтоб возражать? Но…

— Но позволь мне… Хотя бы убрать вот это! — Не сдавался Мин-Су и указал на ту кучу, от которой здесь и стоял этот ужасный запах. Тюремщики, разносящие узникам пищу, и находящие в узилище Принцессы её нетронутой, просто брали и вываливали содержимое плошек прямо здесь же.

«Скоты!» — выругался про себя молодой слуга, и вдруг с горечью подумал, что, скорей всего, этот страж, не слушая, возьмет, да и просто выволочет его отсюда за шкирку. Ведь Мин-Су слишком хорошо знал этих солдат, которые никогда не упускали возможности поиздеваться над какой-нибудь челядью. Однако этот воин, неожиданно, повёл себя несколько иначе. Он брезгливо покосился в сторону зловонной кучи и коротко спросил:

— Чем?

И, действительно, у Мин-Су ведь ничего не было такого, что могло сгодиться для уборки и поэтому он, недолго думая, распустил пояс и снял верхнюю рубашку, которой он тотчас же накрыл смердящую, кишащую опарышами, гадость, и как мог, голыми руками, сгрёб всё это и завязал узлом этот «мешок».

Наблюдавший за этим действием воин, кривовато усмехнулся и махнул головой:

— Идём уже.

— Ещё минутку, — попросил молодой слуга, и к его удивлению и облегчению, страж опять не стал возражать, но на его лице явственно читалось кислое: ну, что ещё?

Мин-Су стал на колени перед Принцессой, которая продолжала оставаться всё такой же безучастной ко всему.

— Принцесса, мне надо уйти. Но скоро… Вернее завтра, я вновь буду у вас. Просто сейчас уже поздний вечер и поэтому я смогу прийти снова только завтра, утром. Вы ведь… дождётесь меня, Принцесса?

Расслышала ли она его? Мин-Су уже хотел было встать и уйти, но тут глаза Принцессы широко распахнулись, став неестественно-огромными на её худом лице. Накидка слетела с её плеч и своими трясущимися, недавно совершенно бессильными, руками она схватилась за одежду слуги.

— Мин-Су… куда ты? Нет, не уходи. Не оставляй меня, не оставляй меня, Мин-Су…

Она говорила всё это очень тихо, на грани слышимости, но это шепот сейчас для молодого слуги был оглушительнее крика. И при этом её лицо продолжало оставаться всё таким же странно-неподвижным, как восковая маска, и в блеклых глазах не было и капли слезинки.

— Идём же, — вновь подал голос стражник и в его терпеливом голосе уже слышались нотки надвигающегося раздражения.

— Принцесса… — Ком в горле Мин-Су словно разросся, затрудняя речь. — Но я обязательно… буду завтра. Простите меня…

И он, легонько оторвав руки Принцессы от своей одежды, быстро схватил тот импровизированный мешок, в который превратилась его рубашка, и поднос с посудой, поспешил вслед за подгоняющим его конвоиром. Мин-Су не оглянулся, потому что — он знал! — зрелище, оставшееся позади, невыносимо: Принцесса, сидящая на коленях, с беспомощно протянутой рукой, продолжала тихо умолять его. И хотя они с провожатым уже скрылись в тоннеле и даже уже прошли то охраняемое перепутье, молодому слуге, всё казалось, что он до сих пор слышит её.

«Принцесса, я обязательно завтра вернусь к вам. Дождитесь меня!»

Эти слова он всё прокручивал и прокручивал в голове: и когда они шли по тому тоннелю с нишами, и когда на него опять надели повязку, и даже тогда, когда они, наконец, оказались возле людских, где воин, кивнув на прощание, оставил Мин-Су.

Юноша какое-то время стоял неподвижно, словно оглушенный, но потом, спохватившись, он быстро, чуть ли не бегом, забежал за какой-то угол. Поднос и мешок выпали из его рук. Он тяжело привалился к стене и медленно сполз с неё, прижав ладони к лицу. Сильно прикусил себе губу. По подбородку Мин-Су потекла тоненькая струйка крови, но ему это не помогло, и его грудь сотрясли глухие рыдания.


	4. Chapter 4

Я опять вспоминаю. Но это не те воспоминания, полные крови и ужаса. Они — другие.

В них моя спальня залита ярким солнечным светом, а я лежу на мягком футоне, и созерцаю, как лёгкий ветерок колышет занавеси из полупрозрачной, мерцающей ткани, на распахнутых окнах.

Было уже позднее утро, и я давно уже проснулась, но продолжаю лежать, безбожно оттягивая время подъёма в этот невыносимо тоскливый и… пустой день. В день, в котором не было Су — Вона.

Он гостил целую неделю. Целую неделю! Это как целая жизнь, яркая и насыщенная, но пролетевшая очень быстро. И вчера он уехал, забрав эту «жизнь» с собой, и, — в который уже раз, — частичку моего сердца.

А ему всё равно, с грустью думаю я.

Время, однако, неумолимо течёт, и тело моё немеет от неподвижности, и я с большой неохотой тянусь к бронзовому колокольчику. На его требовательный звон, спустя несколько мгновений, является дородная, немолодая служанка, по имени тетя Мэй, принесшая с собой все, что нужно для утреннего омовения.

— Добренького утречка, Принцесса! Как вам спалось? Желаете умыться? — Начинает привычно сюсюкать она. Я хмурюсь и надуваю щеки, и молча позволяю умыть себя.

Когда этот ритуал был завершен, и тётушка Мэй убрала все принадлежности для утреннего туалета, она подходит к массивному, кованому сундуку и открывает его.

— Во что бы вы желали сегодня одеться? — Служанка, порывшись в недрах сундука, показывает мне красивое розовое одеяние с пышной шёлковой юбкой. — Как вам этот прелестный ханбок? Он так подходит под цвет ваших волос.

Когда она напоминает мне про мои волосы, я мрачнею ещё больше, и с откровенной брезгливостью оглядев ханбок, заявляю:

— А я не хочу розовый! Я хочу… Я хочу голубой!

— Голубой? Хорошо.

Однако через мгновение моё предпочтение меняется на изумрудный, а потом — и на сиреневый ханбок, на что служанка с неизменной угодливостью подносит и тот, и другой. В конце концов, мне надоедают эти игры, да и стыдно становится, так что я останавливаю свой выбор на розовом одеянии, которое, как это ни прискорбно, действительно мне идёт.

— Вот видите, как хорошо! — приговаривает тётушка, затягивая на мне пояс и расправляя складки юбки. — А теперь займемся вашей прической.

Я очень тяжело вздохнула, так как мне сейчас предстоял самый нелюбимый утренний ритуал. Ведь у меня не волосы, а просто ужас какой-то! Ни один уже гребень нашёл свой скоропостижный конец, вступая в неравную схватку с этой буйной и непослушной гривой. Да и уложить их, как надо, никогда не представлялось никакой возможности, и они вечно торчали в разные стороны. Но тётушка Мэй, по-видимому, обладала какой-то особой силой: она не только и на это раз уберегла гребешок от неминуемой гибели, но смогла соорудить что-то наподобие причёски и даже приколола заколку.

— Вот, полюбуйтесь! Такая красавица! — сказала она, подведя меня к большому зеркалу.

Несмотря на этот кошмар на голове, и на то, что я сейчас была крайне обиженной на весь мир двенадцатилетней девочкой, я всё же не могла с этим не согласиться:

— Ещё бы! Только почему-то этот глупый Су-Вон не замечает! — Я торопливо прикусываю язык, запоздало сообразив, какую только что глупость сказала. Но служанка это словно не замечает, и, кивнув головой, спрашивает:

— Вы, наверное, желаете, прежде чем приступить к трапезе, пройти к Его Императорскому величеству и пожелать ему доброго утра?

Не удержавшись, я показываю язык своему отражению, на мгновение задумываюсь, но потом отвечаю, гордо встряхнув головой:

— Не хочу. Он, наверняка, опять занят.

— Тогда, я сейчас же распоряжусь насчёт вашего завтрака, а затем уберу вашу постель.

Служанка взяла мою ночную сорочку и с поклоном вышла из комнаты. Я же, повертевшись маленько у зеркала, кое-что, вспомнив, мигом оказываюсь возле неубранного футона, и некоторое время роюсь в нём.

— Нашла! — с торжеством говорю я, выуживая из недр постели своё тайное сокровище, о котором не знает даже Су-Вон.

В слепящем солнечном свете ярко блеснул камень удивительно-глубокого синего цвета. Но он был очень грубой огранки и «цепочкой» служил ему обычный плетеный шнурок. Дикое, варварского вида украшение, совершенно неподходящее для Принцессы! Но, полюбовавшись игрой света на гранях камня, я одеваю его на шею и прячу под слоем одежды. И, как раз вовремя, так как возвращается тётушка.

— Кушать подано! — говорит она.

Позавтракав без особого аппетита, я как обычно, вышла в сад. Как же скучно, с тоской думаю я, прохаживаясь по садовым дорожкам, которые сегодня, казались, особенно пыльными. И этот сад… Он ведь был такой роскошный! Стройными рядами стояли яблони и вишни, под чьей сенью так было приятно скрыться от палящего солнца. Были даже несколько плакучих ив, окунавшие свои ветви в прозрачный пруд, в чьей хрустальной глубине сновали разноцветные рыбки. А если пройти дальше, на другую сторону сада, то наткнёшься на беседку, где стояли два десятка золотых и серебряных клеток, чьими узницами служили самые экзотические и сладкоголосые птицы. И цветы! Множество красивейших цветов, источающих тончайший аромат. И, казалось бы, как можно тосковать и печалиться, когда вокруг такая невообразимая красота?! Но я бы отдала… Я бы всё отдала, до самого последнего камешка, если бы только Он всегда мог бы быть со мной.

Так почему же, отец?

Я смотрю на своё отражение на зеркальной глади пруда, и тут до меня доносятся звуки пения. Я, встрепенувшись, с удивлением смотрю в сторону яблоневой рощицы, откуда оно и доносится. Голос мне незнаком и поэтому я, недолго думая, направляюсь на его звук. И там, среди яблонь, я обнаруживаю светловолосого мальчика, почти, что моего возраста: он постригал кусты, орудуя огромными ножницами, и пел свою незамысловатую песню.

— Кто ты? — спрашиваю я. Мальчик оборачивается, и моё сердце сжимается: на мгновение мне кажется, что я вижу Су-Вона. Но это наваждение быстро растаяло, потому что вижу, хотя мальчик и светловолос, всё же его волосы на оттенок темнее, да и глаза его не зелёные.

— Кто ты? — повторяю я свой вопрос. Мальчик же, с любопытством глазея на меня, задумчиво говорит:

— Красные волосы… — Но он недоговаривает, так как вдруг вскрикивает, и, как подкошенный, падает ниц.

— А-а! Простите меня, Принцесса! Простите меня за мою грубость!

— Что? Какую грубость? — растерялась я.

— Я, наверняка, побеспокоил вас своим пением, да и не поклонился, как подобает, сразу!

— Ясно, — протянула я. — А где дядюшка Бао?

— Дядюшка Бао, — начал было мальчик, но я его перебила, уперев руки в бока:

— Да встань ты уже! Я разрешаю.

— С-слушаюсь.

Мальчик распрямил спину, но с колен всё же не поднялся.

— Так что с дядюшкой Бао?

— Я его внук — Мин-Су, и я ему помогаю.

— Так ты теперь что, тоже садовник? — спросила я, с удивлением его разглядывая.

— Я слишком молод для подобной ответственной должности, так что я пока что-то вроде разнорабочего и помогаю своему деду.

Я хмыкнула, и тут мою красноволосую голову посетила потрясающая  
идея:

— Слушай, поиграй со мной.

— Что?! — опешил мальчик. — Я не могу, у меня работа! К тому же, вы — Принцесса, а я — простой слуга, разве так можно?

— Поэтому ты и должен со мной поиграть. Ведь я твоя Принцесса, а значит, ты должен меня слушаться.

— А разве… вам больше не с кем играть?

— Не с кем, — грустно вздохнула я. — В замке нет никого моего возраста. Хотя порой приходит этот… сын главы Клана Огня.

— Сын самого генерала Кана Су-Джина?! — Глаза мальчика загорелись восторгом. — И он предлагает вам с ним поиграть?

— Игры, которые он мне предлагает, страшно глупые. Да и сам он глупый, — кисло проговорила я. — Так что поиграй со мной, Мин-Су!

— Но! — На лице Мин-Су явственно читалась крайняя степень нежелания, но, мгновение спустя, это выражение смягчилось.

— Похоже, у меня нет выбора, — пробормотал мальчик, положив секатор на травку, и поднимаясь. — Так во что вы бы хотели сыграть, Принцесса?

— Я хотела бы, — начала я, в предвкушении сжав кулаки, — поиграть в прятки. Само собой, ты водишь!

— Хорошо. — Улыбнулся Мин-Су. — Сколько мне считать?

— Считай до тридцати.

— А не мало?

— Нет. Я этот сад, как свои пять пальцев знаю, и я так спрячусь, что ты меня вовек не найдешь! — заверила я мальчика.

— Хорошо. — Мин-Су отворачивается, закрывает глаза, и начинает считать:

— Один, два…

Я же, приподняв подол юбки, недолго думая, ринулась к озеру.

Я чуточку слукавила. Да, я действительно, знаю свой сад вдоль и поперёк, но по правде говоря, прятаться здесь особо было негде. Разве что в кустах, но это совершенно несерьёзно. Поэтому я решилась залезть на одну из ив, что росли возле пруда. Принцессам, конечно, не положено лазить по деревьям, но, возможно, Мин-Су того же мнения и не станет, по крайней мере сразу, там меня искать.

Залезла, я на удивление легко, хотя изорвала подол юбки. Но это ничего, ведь у меня их много!

Как можно удобнее устроившись на суку, я, притаившись, стала ждать. Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, но тут, прямо перед моим носом, появилась небольшая птица с радужным оперением.

— Ты же одна из моих! — с удивлением невольно воскликнула я. — Как ты выбралась из клетки?

Птица, склонив хорошенькую головку набок и глянув на меня кругленьким блестящим глазом, издала несколько мелодичных трелей.

— Очень красиво! — похвалила я её. — Но тебе следует вернуться в клетку.

Я протянула руку, но птичка, разумеется, не хотела даваться и поэтому сделала несколько задорных скачков вдоль ветки.

— Постой!

То, что произошло дальше, я помню с трудом, но одно, несомненно, точно: я слишком увлеклась в ловле этой маленькой негодницы и слишком далеко проползла в погоне за ней по суку. Сама птичка, конечно же, весело упорхнула, а я, услышав громкий треск, почувствовала, что меня ничто не держит, и упала в воду. А плавать я, совершенно, не умею! И подняв тысячу брызг, я, что было силы, закричала:

-Помогите!

А потом темнота. Но вынырнув из её омута, я очнулась в своей комнате.

— О небо! Йона, ты наконец-то очнулась! Как же ты перепугала, доченька моя!

— Папа? — удивилась я, приподнимаясь на постели: он сидел рядом и держал меня руку. — Да, точно! Я же упала в пруд, папа!

— Да, доченька моя, ты чуть не утонула, — мягко ответил отец. — Если бы не этот храбрый юноша, — добавил он, бросив взгляд в сторону. Обернувшись, я увидела Мин-Су, который сидел чуть в отдалении: стиснутые кулаки его лежали на коленях, а лицо было бледным и напуганным.

— А, Мин-Су! — обрадовалась я.

Он согнул свою спину, прижавшись лбом к полу.

— Простите меня, Принцесса! Это я виноват!

— Что за глупости ты говоришь? — рассердилась я. — Отец, ты ни думай, Мин-Су ни в чём, ни в чём не виноват! Это я заставила бросить работу и поиграть со мной. И я залезла на дерево, а там была одна из наших птиц. Она как-то сбежала из клетки, и я пыталась её поймать. Ну, и… сглупила.

— А я и не думал в чём-либо винить этого юношу, — заверил меня отец. — Мин-Су, подними лицо, — обратился он к юному слуге.

— Ваше Величество… — пробормотал он, подчинившись.

— Я хочу ещё раз поблагодарить тебя, Мин-Су…

— Да, да, Мин-Су, спасибо! — вмешалась я.

— И, — продолжил отец, потрепав меня по голове, — у меня к тебе небольшая просьба. Не мог бы ты, по возможности чаще, приходить и играть с моей дочерью?

— Что?

— Папа?!

— Видишь ли, у Йоны почти нет друзей, а я не могу, к сожалению, уделять ей времени столько, сколько ей необходимо.

Я, сжав кулаки, с нетерпением уставилась на мальчика, но он молчал, опустив лицо.

— Это не приказ, Мин-Су, — с неизменной мягкостью продолжил отец. — Если ты не хочешь…

— Дело не в том, что я не хочу, — быстро пробормотал мальчик. — Я, действительно, очень хочу подружиться с Принцессой. Но для меня очень важна работа, для моей семьи…

— И поэтому и прошу приходить по возможности.

— Тогда, — Мин-Су, наконец-то, поднял голову, и лицо его уже не было ни бледным, ни напуганным, — я буду приходить к Принцессе, и играть с ней.

— Мин-Су! — обрадованно воскликнула я, и хотела уже подскочить, но мой порыв был остановлен небольшой, но твёрдой рукой моего отца.

— Милая моя, я, конечно, понимаю, что ты сейчас же хочешь бежать и играть со своим другом, но врачом тебе велено какое-то время полежать в постели.

— Но папочка!

— Никаких «но»! — строго осадил меня отец. — Я итак перепугался до смерти…  
Взглянув на его лицо, показавшееся мне немного осунувшимся, я виновато пробурчала:

— Хорошо.

— Ну, что же, дети мои, — сказал он и с кряхтением поднялся. — К сожалению, мне пора идти. И если тебе будет, что-то нужно, милая моя, — знай, — что тётя Мэй всегда поблизости.

Проходя мимо Мин-Су, отец задерживается, и осторожно кладёт мягкую ладонь ему на голову:

— Спасибо тебе, мой мальчик.

Мин-Су, зардевшись, молча кивает головой.

— Папочка! — говорю я ему вслед. — Прости меня, что не пожелала тебе сегодня доброго утра.

— Ничего, моя милая, ничего, — говорит отец и осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь.

Мальчик, глядя на только что закрывшуюся дверь, говорит:

— Ваш отец, Его Величество, такой добрый …

— Добрый, — соглашаюсь я. — Только трусоват малость. Но ты подсаживайся поближе, Мин-Су!

— Хорошо.

Он не поднимаясь, на коленях подползает ко мне.

— Так значит, ты придёшь завтра?

— Насчёт завтра, я не знаю…

— Ах да! У тебя же работа.

— Но может получиться и завтра, — торопливо говорит Мин-Су, а потом, немного погодя, добавляет: — Только, Принцесса, я не хочу больше играть с вами в прятки.

— Это почему же? — удивляюсь я.

— Оказывается, — мальчик начинает в замешательстве ерошить волосы на затылке, — прятки — очень опасная игра для Принцесс.

— Что ты такое говоришь! — возмущаюсь я. Глядя, мгновение друг на друга, мы начинаем смеяться, и я, по относительно недавно устоявшейся привычке, тяну руку, чтобы нащупать сквозь слой одежды тот синий камень. И не обнаруживаю его. Растерянно оглядываю себя. Ну, конечно же! Тот ханбок промок, а меня переодели. Только где…

— Что-то случилось, Принцесса? — Мин-Су мигом заметил перемену моего настроения.

— Вам плохо?

— Нет, — я отрицательно качаю головой и беру бронзовый колокольчик. На его звон тотчас же является тётушка Мэй.

— Что вам угодно, Принцесса? Может, хотите отобедать?

— Нет, тётушка. Ты ведь переодевала меня? — Увидев утвердительный кивок, я торопливо продолжила: — А ты не видела такого синего камня?

— Синего камня? — удивилась она.

— Да, он такой совсем-совсем простой и некрасивый, но такой синий-синий.

— А разве у вас такой был, Принцесса?

— Значит, не было… — растерянно и тихо, одними губами шепчу я.- Ничего, тётушка. Можешь, идти.

— Хорошо. — Озадаченная служанка, с поклоном удалилась.

Какое-то время стояла полная тишина.

— Так что за камень, Принцесса? Вы что-то потеряли? — над ухом раздался обеспокоенный голос Мин-Су. Но я смотрела не на него, а на свои руки, очень сильно стиснувшие одеяло. Я ведь обещала… Одно движение — и я уже стою, но меня за руку хватает мальчик.

— Куда вы?! Вам ведь велено лежать!

— Пусти меня, Мин-Су! Он ведь утонул в пруду, и я должна пойти, немедля отыскать его!

— Да что за камень? Объясните мне толком.

Мин-Су, всё же, заставил меня опуститься назад на футон, и я начала торопливо объяснять:

— Этот камень — моё тайное сокровище и оберег. И ещё я обещала, во что бы то ни стало, его сохранить.

И хотя по лицу мальчика было видно, что из этого он мало что понял, он всё же, сказал следующее:

— Ясно. Раз обещали, значит, дело серьёзное. И поэтому, вы продолжайте лежать и поправляется, а я пойду и отыщу этот синий камень. Вы ведь не умеете плавать, как вы его отыщите?!

— Ах, да… Точно.

— Вот-вот, так что не волнуйтесь, Принцесса, я его живо найду.

— Спасибо тебе, Мин-Су, спасибо! — Я восторженно глядела на мальчика.  
Мальчик, улыбнувшись мне на прощание, быстро вышел из моих покоев. Однако, Мин-Су, так и не пришёл в тот вечер, так же как и на другой день. Как я потом узнала от дядюшки Бао, мой друг очень сильно простудился.

— Мелкий паршивец отлынивал от работы, — мрачно рассказывал старый садовник, занимаясь своими делами. — Он весь вечер купался, и за это-то Бог его и наказал!

Узнав это, я мигом направилась к отцу и потребовала от него самые лучшие лекарства для Мин-Су. Он пообещал и на третий день после случившегося, когда я, как обычно, гуляла по саду и очень сильно скучала, я услышала его голос:

— Принцесса!

Я радостно оборачиваюсь, и сталкиваюсь лицом к лицу, с запыхавшимся юным слугой.

— Мин-Су, ты наконец-то выздоровел!

— Благодаря вашим лекарствам!

Отдышавшись, мальчик, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, с таинственным видом отводит меня в сторонку. Порывшись в карманах, он протягивает мне руку и в его ладошке невозможной синевой, словно застывший осколок неба, сверкает моё тайное сокровище.

— Так ты его нашёл! — От восторга я подпрыгнула на месте и нетерпеливо, сложенной чашечкой, протягиваю ладони.

— Так я же обещал!

— Но ты ведь простудился! Из-за меня…

— Но вы меня и вылечили.

— И тебе, наверное, досталось от своего дедушки.

— Это ничего, — успокаивает меня Мин-Су, и опускает мне на сложенные ладони камень.

— Поэтому, Принцесса, особо не переживайте. И просите меня о чём угодно. Я всё для вас сделаю!

Я счастливо улыбаюсь, и мой друг также улыбается, словно отражая мою радость. Моя рука с камнем медленно сжимается в кулак, а он ведь, похож на клык какого-то неведомого зверя и имеет острый кончик. Он сильно впивается мне в кожу, и я чувствую, как по руке начинает течь тоненькая струйка крови. Моя улыбка тает, как мартовский снег.

— Ты лжец, Мин-Су.

Но мальчик, стоящий напротив меня продолжает улыбаться, словно застывшее изваяние. И всё исчезает. Нет больше ни роскошного, райского сада, ни высокого неба. Всё съёживается, скручивается, и больше нет ничего, кроме серых, сочащихся влагой и покрытых мхом стен. И я не стою на изумрудной траве, а лежу, свернувшись клубком на вонючей подстилке и синий камень лежит в моём окровавленном кулаке.

— Ты лжец, — тихо повторяю я, обращаясь к видению перед моим взором, который уже не тринадцатилетний мальчик, а семнадцатилетний юноша.

А ты ведь говорил, что сделаешь всё, чтобы я не попросила. Но ты солгал! Я — твоя Принцесса! — стояла перед тобой на коленях и умоляла остаться. Но ты жестоко меня оттолкнул и ушел, даже не обернувшись, и бросил в этом каменном мешке. Почему же? Ты ведь всегда был так добр со мной! Так добр… прямо как Он.

Я почувствовала, как дыра, образовавшаяся на месте моего сердца, становится, всё темнее, и больше. Ведь я помню… Слишком хорошо помню, как замковые стражи, которых я знала с детства и которые клялись защищать меня и моего отца, направили против меня своё оружие.


	5. Chapter 5

Те первые дни Мин-Су помнил с трудом. Да и вспоминать было особо нечего, ведь он тогда только и делал, что работал, как проклятый. Порой, забывая поесть, порой забирая работу у других слуг, ни на минуту не приседая, Мин-Су превратился в одно сплошное движение, механическое и бездумное. И всё для того, чтобы к концу дня упасть на койку и провалиться в чёрное забытье.

«Не думай. Не смотри. Отвернись».

Боль не выраженная и не выпущенная, копилась в нём, запрессовывалась, превратившись в маленький, но чудовищно-плотный комок. Если Мин-Су попробует выпустить её…

«Нет, не надо! Только не сейчас! Слишком страшно…»

Юноша спрятал этот комок боли глубоко внутри себя, заключив в тонкую скорлупу из не-мыслей и не-чувств. Возможно, со временем, он осмелится извлечь её, робко соскребая с неё слои за слоем, и полностью примет то, что есть. Однако… Тот приказ, тот вечер…

После того, как юный слуга вернулся из того жуткого подземелья, он полночи провалялся на земле, безжалостно вцепившись зубами в собственную руку, чтобы не закричать. Боль хлынула всесокрушающей волной, сметая всё на своем пути. Но её изначально чёрные потоки постепенно светлели, и среди смятения и ужаса, проступила робкая радость.

«Принцесса жива! Она плоха, но жива!»

Мин-Су поднимается с холодной земли, и отряхивается. Руку, которую он собственными зубами поранил, нещадно саднило, и во рту стоял привкус крови, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения.

Молодой слуга выглянул из укромного закутка, где пролежал всё это время.Была уже глубокая ночь. Двор при людской был залит слабым лунным светом и пуст, но Мин-Су, согнувшись, быстро пробежал его.

Большинству слуг не положено разгуливать по замку ночью: они все уже должны спать. И поэтому юноша шёл осторожно, перебежками, старательно избегая недремлющую стражу. Он направлялся в покои лорда Су-Вона.

«На какой-то момент, — возможно из-за сильнейшего потрясения, — я потерял способность трезво рассуждать. Лишь одна мысль, ржавым гвоздём, впилась в мою голову: надо немедленно пойти и всё рассказать лорду Су-Вону, человеку который всегда любил Принцессу и заботился о ней».

Мин-Су хорошо знал замок. Знал, где обычно курсирует стража, и какими закоулками и внутренними двориками можно проскользнуть мимо неё.

Покои лорда Су-Вона находились сейчас, в той части замка, которая наиболее сильно охранялась. Но молодому слуге каким-то чудом удалось добраться до них, вернее до сада, что располагался рядом. Только там его всё-таки, в конце концов, схватили.

— А ты ещё кто?! — раздался возглас из темноты, и послышался звук, характерный для тетивы, на которую натягивают стрелу. Мин-Су мигом осел на землю.

— Не стреляйте! — воскликнул он. — Я простой слуга. Но мне… Мне нужно поговорить с лордом Су-Воном!

Молодого слугу немедленно окружили воины с факелами, и один из них грубо схватил за ворот Мин-Су, заставляя подняться.

— Слуги не разгуливают ночью по замку, и не стремятся незаметно проникнуть в спальню господ, — хмуро сказал бородатый воин, по-видимому, самый старший из них. — Сдаётся, ты привираешь, парнишка!

-Но я, правда…

— Так и что мы будем с ним делать? — скучным голосом поинтересовался у бородача другой солдат. — Может его сразу того…

— Обыщи его для начала, — ответил старший. — А потом — посмотрим.

— Постойте! — взмолился Мин-Су. — У меня для лорда Су-Вона есть очень важные сведения! Это вопрос жизни и смерти!

— Да заткнись ты! — перебил его бородач, пихнув в плечо. — Держите-ка его.

И неизвестно чем бы всё это закончилось, но тут темноту разрезал спокойный и уверенный голос:

— Что здесь происходит?

На террасе, чьи мраморные ступени спускались в сад, стояла высокая и стройная фигура. Облаченная в белые одежды и облитая лунным светом, она казалась весьма призрачной, но расплавленное золото волос, струившихся по плечам, и зелёными звёздами блестевшие глаза, с головой выдавали в этой фигуре одного конкретного человека.

Лорд Су-Вон, собственной персоной, совершенно спокойно и без всякого удивления взирал на стражей и слугу, и на его лице не было и намёка на сонливость.

— Ваше Величество, этот слуга хотел проникнуть к вам, и мы…

— Господин Су-Вон, это я, Мин-Су! — воскликнул слуга, вырываясь из рук держащих его солдат. — Мне нужно сказать вам кое-что важное!

«Холодок, где-то на самом краю сознания. Но я пока не обращаю на него внимания».

-Ах, ты! — Бородач замахнулся было, чтобы ударить Мин-Су, но его остановил всё такой же спокойный голос Су-Вона:

— Не надо, Ван. Мин-Су, значит… Что же, проходи Мин-Су, если тебе есть что мне сказать.

— Но Ваше Величество!

— Всё нормально. Я хорошо знаю этого слугу, и ни капли не сомневаюсь в его преданности. Проходи же, Мин-Су.

Лорд Су-Вон гостеприимно махнул в сторону распахнутого проёма, в чьей глубине стоял мерцающий полусвет.

Мин-Су, нервно оглянувшись на отступивших от него солдат, торопливо ринулся вслед за статной фигурой будущего Императора.

— Закрой дверь, — сказал он.

Мин-Су тотчас же осторожно прикрыл за собой створки и огляделся. Спальня была просторна, но скудно обставлена: два битком набитых книгами шкафа, массивный дубовый стол, три простоватых кресла. И никаких ваз, картин и цветов — всё имело весьма аскетичный вид. Футон был расстелен, но хозяин комнаты явно ещё не ложился.

— Так, что же ты мне хочешь сказать?

Су-Вон садится в одно из кресел, которое стояло как-то странно: оно было повёрнуто в сторону пустого и тёмного угла.

— Принцесса, она…

«Во рту от волнения пересохло, и я судорожно сглатываю. И холод медленно наползает, но я продолжаю его упорно не замечать».

— Принцесса? — спокойно отзывается молодой лорд, который, почему-то не отрываясь, смотрел в пустой угол, словно что-то там разглядывая. Из открытого окна подул внезапный порыв ветра, заставив колебаться огни свечей, и по комнате стаей вспугнутых птиц заметались беспокойные тени.

— Ясно. Значит, это тебя Кей-Сук, прикомандировал, — продолжил Су-Вон, всё также, не оборачиваясь и не прерывая своего странного занятия. — Он сделал очень хороший выбор, даже сам того не подозревая. Ты и принцесса всегда были очень дружны, несмотря на разницу в социальном положении. И я знаю, что ты со всей серьёзностью отнесёшься к своим новым обязанностям и будешь заботиться о принцессе в той мере, как того требуют обстоятельства. Я тебя обязательно за это вознагражу.

«Я слушаю лорда Су-Вона и… не понимаю его. Он говорит в своей обычной манере, но подспудный смысл его слов… Холод заполняет мои внутренности; его незримые щупальца обвивают мне шею, и сдавливают горло».

— Так что ты мне хотел сказать о принцессе? Что с ней?

«Я чувствую, как начинают мертветь мышцы моего лица, и хотя лорд Су-Вон не смотрит на меня, я опускаюсь на колени. Всё моё тело бьёт мелкая дрожь, и я слабой рукой оттягиваю воротник, бывший сейчас для меня всё равно, что удавка».

— Принцесса… очень плоха.

— Ей необходима медицинская помощь?

— Ей… просто нужно хорошо питаться.

— Тебе будет дано всё на это необходимое. Это всё?

— Да. Я могу идти?

«Я сильно сжимаю кулаки и до рези в глазах всматриваюсь в структуру пола. Я хотел бы провалиться сквозь него, лишь бы не видеть и не слышать… всё это».

— Конечно, можешь. Тебе следует пойти и быстрее лечь спать. Завтра будет тяжелый день.

Лорд Су-Вон поднимается и, как подобает радушному хозяину, провожает полуночного гостя. Даже в неверном свете свечей было видно, что на слуге лица нет, и с его ладоней часто-часто капает тёмная кровь, но будущий Император этого не замечает, и каждая совершенная чёрточка его лица дышит отрешенностью. Закрыв за Мин-Су дверь, и напоследок предупредив стражников, чтобы те не трогали слугу, Су-Вон возвращается в кресло. И по мере того, как стихают все звуки, глаза его становятся всё более пустыми, и даже случайный лучик света, не отражаясь, тонет в них.


	6. Chapter 6

Остаток ночи Мин-Су не спал. Какой уж там сон! Ворочаясь с боку на бок на своей койке, он временами то всхлипывал, то усмехался.

Какой я же, всё-таки, идиот, — думал молодой слуга, вспоминая своё посещения лорда Су-Вона. И слабак, и трус… Надо было… Но что? Что он мог вообще сделать? Наброситься на лорда Су-Вона, который уже без пяти минут Император?! Его просто убили бы там. И неизвестно, что стало бы потом с Принцессой…

Робкая радость, от того что Принцесса жива, потихоньку начала увядать. Надолго ли? Что лорд Су-Вон намерен с ней делать в дальнейшем? И чем больше Мин-Су об этом думал, тем страшнее ему становилось. Как?! Как лорд Су-Вон мог так поступить с Принцессой?! И Императора Ила, значит тоже он…

Лорд Су-Вон, словно соткан из света и сини небес — мало кто мог устоять перед его обаянием и мягкостью его манер. Очень трудно поверить, что этот человек, так хорошо знакомый и почитаемый молодым слугой, и тот, кого он увидел этой ночью, одно и то же лицо. Но не надо сейчас об этом думать — лучше оставить это для лучших времён. Принцесса Йона и о том, как ей помочь — вот что должно занимать его мысли.

Время близилось к рассвету. И когда только едва-едва небо на востоке посветлело, по людским разнесся колокольный звон, возвещающий, что слугам пора подниматься и приниматься за работу.

Мин-Су поднимается тоже, приступая к своим повседневным обязанностям, с беспокойным нетерпением ожидая часа, отведённого для посещения Принцессы.И вот он, наконец, куда-то спускается с повязкой на глазах, и вновь идёт за провожатым по узкому сумрачному туннелю. Гулко отдавалось сердце в ушах, во рту стремительно сохло и волнение холодным потом стекало с висков и струилось меж лопаток. Что с Принцессой? Как она?

«О Небо, пусть с ней всё будет в порядке!»

Когда Мин-Су, наконец, пришёл в ту клетку, его сердце на мгновение замерло: Принцесса лежала, свернувшись клубком. Она ведь спит?

Молодой слуга склонился над ней, осторожно касаясь плеча:

— Принцесса?

Тут он заметил, что её рука, сжатая в кулак, окровавлена.

— Вы ранены?! Сейчас…

Мин-Су, недолго думая, стягивает со лба повязку.

— Давайте сначала промоем.

Молодой слуга взял ладонь Принцессы и хотел уже осторожно разжать стиснутые пальцы, как она резко вздрогнув, с неожиданной силой вырвала руку.

— Не…!

— Принцесса, что вы… — растерянно пролепетал Мин-Су, остолбенело ВЗИРАЯ, как

Принцесса отползла от него и прижалась к дальней стене.

Всё её тело сотрясало крупная дрожь, она тяжело и со свистом дышала, и взгляд Принцессы, сверкающий в полумраке, был безумен.

— Не… подходи! Пре… предатель! Убирайся!

Её дрожащая, худая рука указала на пищу, что принёс слуга.

— Это отрава?!

Мин-Су какое-то время был словно громом пораженный, но потом тяжело вздохнув, быстро отпил из бурдюка, и чуть-чуть отведал пищу.

— Если это было бы отравлено, стал бы, я это есть? — тихо и вразумительно молвил слуга. — Но если вы того хотите, я уйду. Вы ведь правы: я, действительно, предатель, и исполняя волю… Императора, буду у вас сегодня и в обед, и ужин. Но… — Мин-Су распростёрся в низком поклоне:

— Прошу вас, Принцесса! Умоляю! Попытайтесь всё это съесть!

И он ушёл, но затравленный взгляд Принцессы ещё долго преследовал его.

***

Близился рассвет. Его первые мгновения — это особый момент, когда открывались Врата Небес. Это было время для вознесения молитв и получения знамений.

Ик-Су неподвижно сидел на каменном выступе, высоко запрокинув голову. Прямо над ним, россыпью ярких звёзд, сияло созвездие Врат Небес. И этот волшебный час неумолимо приближался: вот уже слабо порозовело небо над отвесной скалой, с которой с грохотом низвергался водопад. Отшельник, прикрыв глаза, молитвенно сложил руки, и губы его беззвучно зашевелились.

И хотя рядом бушевал неистовый поток, все звуки для него исчезли.  
Ик-Су всем своим существом чувствовал, как пробуждается мир, стряхивая с себя ночную дрёму; как натягиваются, звеня, небесные цепи и, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и Врата откроются… Но… Но… Звуки и краски мощным, оглушающим потоком обрушились на отшельника.

Несколько часов сжались в миг, и вот, ущелье было щедро залито высоко поднявшимся солнцем. Священное созвездие поблекло и уже десятый рассвет подряд небо хранило молчание.

Ик-Су опустил дрожащие от усталости руки, чувствуя как по лицу, спине и груди струится холодный пот. Сглотнув горькую слюну, он встревоженно огляделся, словно стремясь увидеть изъян в окружающем, хотя мир, казалось бы, продолжал оставаться всё таким же прекрасным и безмятежным.

Пышными куполами стояли деревья и кустарники. Струилась стеклянная громада водопада, разбрызгивая сотни крошечных хрустальных капелек воды, которые, в свою очередь, преломляя солнечные лучи, сотворили семицветную радугу, невозможным и невесомым мостом, повисшей над ущельем. Мир продолжал быть полон сиюминутных чудес, но одно из главнейших чудес так и не случилось, и ни одна из множества молитв не была услышана.

Небеса застыли в ожидании. Только… чего?

— Глупый священник!

Ик-Су, встряхивая с себя мрачные размышления, обернулся.

— О, Юн! Доброе утро!

— Добрый день уже! — заявил ему русоволосый мальчик, глядя на отшельника с явным раздражением.

— Юн, неужели ты, обеспокоившись моим долгим отсутствием, пришёл меня звать на завтрак? — Священник заулыбался и смахнул со щёк слёзы умиления: — Ты так заботишься обо мне…

— Да если ты весь день будешь ходить голодным, мне плевать! — перебил его Юн, и тут, сквозь его раздражение, проступило тщательно скрываемое беспокойство. — Дело не в этом. Там к тебе пришли.

— Что?! У нас гости?!

— Да. Какой-то древний старик и мужчина. Они одеты так себе, но я нутром чую, что это чертовы аристократы.

— Вот оно что! Так надо быстрей пойти и встретить их!

— А я о чём тебе толкую?! Пошли уже!

Юн, возмущённо цыкнув, развернулся, и хотел было, уже уйти, но тут позади него раздался отчаянный вопль священника.

— Ну, что опять… — выдохнул Юн, неохотно разворачиваясь: Ик-Су, завалившись набок, лежал на земле.

— А-а, Юн! У меня ноги затекли, и я подняться не могу!

— Ты такой неумеха, и мороки от тебя много!

И хотя Юн, продолжал возмущаться и на чём свет ругать незадачливого священника, он всё же помог ему подняться и даже какое-то время вёл его, разрешив опереться на своё плечо.

Когда же они, наконец, доковыляли до своей хижины, уютно расположившейся в лесном распадке, Юн, растирая своё плечо, мрачно буркнул:

— Вон они, гости дорогие…

Ик-Су, благодарно кивнув мальчику, ускорил шаг. И вскоре перед ним предстало два человека, которые, как только отшельник показался средь деревьев, поднялись с лавки, что стояла, прижавшись к стене хижины. Священник остановился, как вкопанный.

— Неужели… — в бескрайнем изумлении выдохнул Ик-Су. — Многоуважаемый господин Джун Со! Вы?!

Священник бросился к очень старому человеку, которого под руку поддерживал какой-то зрелый мужчина, имеющий со стариком неуловимое сходство.

— Ик-Су, друг мой! — дребезжащим голосом сказал Джун Со и взяв, протянутую Ик-Су руку, приложился к ней сухими губами.

— Да что вы, дорогой мой! — запротестовал, смутившись, отшельник.

— Хотя, Ик-Су, ты уже давно и не живешь в Замке Хирью, для меня ты навсегда останешься Верховным жрецом, святейшим человеком.

— Так же как и вы для меня, — с поклоном сказал священник. — Вы навсегда для меня останетесь Главным архивариусом, человеком великой мудрости.

— Великой мудрости? Ха! — старик засмеялся каркающим смехом, который, тотчас же, перерос в тяжелый сухой кашель.

— Отец?! — забеспокоился мужчина. — Вам нужно присесть. Пойдёмте обратно в тень.

Ик-Су помог этому мужчине подвести к лавке заходящегося кашлем старика и усадить.

— Уважаемый Джун Со, в вашем возрасте не стоит совершать такие длительные путешествия. Что же привело вас ко мне?

Но старик, хотя и перестав кашлять, молчал: он, закрыв глаза и привалившись к стене, явно отдыхал.

— Святой отец! — обратился к Ик-Су мужчина. — Если можно — воды?

Отшельник, кивнув, окликнул Юна, который пару мгновений спустя, выглянул из хижины и окинул Ик-Су хмурым взглядом.

— Юн, будь добр, принеси воды нашим гостям.

— Поил я их уже, — буркнул мальчик, но просьбу всё же выполнил.

Джун Со, напившись воды и слабой рукой вытерев губы, спросил:

— Это твой сын, Ик-Су?

Удивление на лице отшельника было мимолётным, сменившись мягкой улыбкой.

— Это уж как посмотреть. Порой мне кажется, что это я ЕГО сын.

— Толковый мальчуган. Ты бы без него давно пропал бы в этой глуши. Только как-то недобро на нас он поглядывает.

— Юн, — Ик-Су в замешательстве поскрёб макушку, — не очень-то любит знать. Он утверждает, что у него на них нюх. Извините его.

— Что же, у него наверняка есть на то причины, — заметил старик. — Ах, да! Познакомься с моим сыном. Его зовут Сонг Мин.

Этот мужчина учтиво кивнул отшельнику, который ответил ему тем же.

— Так что же вас привело ко мне, уважаемый Джун Со? — вновь задал интересующий его вопрос Ик-Су.

— Что говорит Небо, Ик-Су? Есть ли знамения?

— Вообще-то, — замялся отшельник, — Врата Небес уже несколько дней, как не открываются.

— Что?! — потрясенно выдохнул старик. — Небо пребывает в безмолвии… И на протяжении скольких уже дней?

— Десяти…

— Со дня Её смерти…

— Смерти? Чьей? — растерялся Ик-Су.

— Как?! — вскрикнул старик и схватил опешившего отшельника за одежду. — Как ты — ты! — можешь не знать?!

— Отец, успокойтесь! — вмешался Сонг Мин, придерживая Джун Со за руки.

— Принцесса мертва! Её убили…

— Принцесса Йона… мертва? — с трудом вымолвил Ик-Су. — Быть того не может…

— Не может, Ик-Су… Но это случилось, — эхом отозвался Джун Со, отпустив одежду священника.

Священник запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в чистые, незамутненные небеса. Были ли они тревожными? В нём умиротворённо плыли облака и реяли птицы.

— Я чувствую приближение смерти, друг мой, — тихо сказал Джун Со, рассматривая свои руки, изборождённые крупными венами и со вспухшими суставами. — Я еду в Кууто, чтобы отдать дань уважения почившему Императору и его… дочери. Со смертью Ила мое посещение столицы более не под запретом. И заехал к тебе, напоследок, узнать, чего нам ждать…

— Значит, Император Ил тоже…

— Это был лишь вопрос времени, — горько усмехнулся старик. — С его-то политикой. Но он не важен, всегда была важна только ОНА.

— Да, недолго мне осталось, — продолжил Джун Со, немного помолчав. — Но у меня есть дети и внуки, Ик-Су. Мне хотелось бы верить, что с ними будет всё хорошо.

Отшельник слушая почтенного Джун Со, всё также не отрываясь взирал на небо, величественное в своей необъятности. И где-то на недосягаемой высоте, у звёздных вершин, тихо-тихо звенели небесные цепи. И только ожидание, напряженное и терпеливое, заливало синь небес.

Ик-Су, переведя дыхание, взглянул на согбенного старца в потрёпанной и пыльной одежде, говорящей о нелёгком пути, что проделал он сюда. Этот человек к нему пришёл хотя бы за частичкой надежды, почти, однако, уже не веря в неё. Что же он может сказать ему, когда сам, мало в чём, сейчас уверен? На какой-то момент, отшельнику показалось, что он оглох, ибо связь его с небесами ещё никогда не прерывалась. Но, несмотря на это, Ик-Су был уверен в одном: если бы та, что должна принести с собой рассвет, умерла, то небеса вряд ли бы пребывали в молчании. Ведь они чего-то ждут, ждут!

— Я не настолько мудр, как мои предшественники, — наконец-то молвил священник. — Но могу сказать вам лишь одно, уважаемый Джун Со: небеса чего-то ждут. Должно произойти что-то очень важное.

— Что-то важное, — задумчиво повторил старик. — Может ли это значить то…

— Я не могу ничего утверждать! — торопливо возразил Ик-Су, поднимая руки в шутливо-защитном жесте. — Но я верую в чудо… Верую, что небеса не оставят нас.

Старик вдруг откидывается на стену и прикрывает дрожащей ладонью глаза.

— Отец! — забеспокоился Сонг Мин.

— Уважаемый Джун Со, вам плохо?!

— Нет, — тихо говорит он, и переведя дыхание, добавляет: — Ты веришь небесам, Ик-Су, а я верю тебе. Всего парой, ничего не утверждающих слов, ты вселил в меня надежду. Может ли быть… — и Джун Со опять не договаривает то, что вертится на языке, но то, что так хочется произнести, вплетая в ткань реальности.

Ик-Су, чуть улыбаясь, переводит взгляд на небо:

— Может!


	7. Chapter 7

Ночь вздохнула прохладой и взглянула с почерневших небес тысячью глаз-звёзд.  
Ик-Су сидел на крыльце своей хижины, и, любуясь куполом небосвода, пил горячий зелёный чай, как всегда превосходно заваренный Юном. Тут позади него раздался шорох, и обернувшись, отшельник с удивлением увидел Сонг Мина, сына многоуважаемого Джун Со.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал этот мужчина. — Отца я, наконец-то, уложил спать, а самому, — он неопределённо качнул головой, — не спиться. Могу ли я составить вам компанию, святой отец?

Ик-Су заулыбался:

— О, прошу вас! Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста. — Отшельник похлопал по полу рядом с собой.

Мужчина, благодарно кивнув, и опустившись рядом, полностью скопировал позу, в которой сидел священник.

— Хотите ли чаю? — предложил Ик-Су, и пододвинул к Сонг Мину небольшой поднос, на котором разместится простоватый чайник и небольшой глиняный стакан.

— Буду вам премного благодарен.

Приняв из рук отшельника чай, Сонг Мин начал осторожно его прихлёбывать, а Ик-Су с интересом к нему приглядывался. Да, сейчас было темно, но днём он сумел, конечно же, его толком разглядеть, и кое-что сразу бросилось в глаза. Сонг Мин, действительно, весьма походил на своего отца. У него был такой же широкий и выпуклый лоб, большой нос с горбинкой и твёрдый, выступающий подбородок. Но вот глаза у них различались. И если у Джун Со они были серо-стальные, с острым и даже жестким выражением, то взгляд зеленоватых глаз его сына, светился мягким и обволакивающим светом. Да и вообще, в целом, хотя Сонг Мин и отличался весьма грубоватой внешностью, его учтивые манеры выдавали в нём крайне приятного и обходительного человека.

— Я благодарен вам, святой отец, — наконец, подал голос Сонг Мин, когда напился чая. — Вы всего парой слов, словно вдохнули в моего отца новые силы. А он ведь был очень плох. Я боялся… — на мгновение он осёкся, но потом продолжил, — что не то чтобы он до Кууто не сможет доехать, но и до вас. Слава Небу — и вам уважаемый святой отец! — что я ошибался!

— Да я ничего и не сделал такого, за что меня бы стоило благодарить, — несколько растерянно пробормотал Ик-Су.

— Ошибаетесь, святой отец. Вы дали главное — надежду. Пусть она даже будет и бесплодной… — Сонг Мин замолк и виновато взглянул на священника: — При всём моём к вам уважении, святой отец, я не очень-то верю во всякие там пророчества и знамения.

Ик-Су понимающе улыбнулся:

-Не беспокойтесь об этом. Для меня это вполне привычно.

— Заметьте, я сказал «не очень-то», — Сонг Мин, как-то невесело усмехнулся. — Сказать по правде, все мои старшие братья и я, всегда считали нашего достойного отца… безумцем. Все эти его слова о пришествии великой ночи… Вы тоже верите в это, святой отец? Верите, что грядут страшные времена?

Отшельник, всё также продолжая мягко улыбаться, переводит взгляд со своего собеседника на небо.

— Я всего лишь переводчик, почтенный Сонг Мин. И я передаю то, что являют мне небеса. — Священник вновь смотрит на этого мужчину: — И да, несмотря ни на что, я верю их гласу.

— Даже если этот глас сулит нечто плохое?

— Приход великой ночи… неизбежен. Так же, как каждодневный заход солнца и пришествие зимы.

— Вы говорите об этом с такой уверенностью и с таким спокойствием… — пробормотал Сонг Мин. — Я сказал, что не верю в это, но последнее время… Засуха, голод, моровые поветрия, тот новый наркотик, от которого, говорят, может вымереть целый город. Такое впечатление, что мир, действительно, движется к какой-то черте, за которой неизвестность. И это пугает… меня.

Лицо Ик-Су становится серьёзным.

— Пути господни неисповедимы. Небеса никогда не посылают испытание, которое нельзя не преодолеть. Вопрос в том, сможем ли мы воспользоваться шансом, что всегда предоставлен нам. Да, грядут тяжелые времена… и страшные. Но знайте, уважаемый Сонг Мин: Алая звезда воссияла на небе и она не может просто так угаснуть. Я верю в это.

***

Ик-Су и Джун Со сидят на террасе, пока сын почтенного старца и Юн готовят лошадей и повозку к дороге. Прогостив день и переночевав, они собираются продолжить свой путь в столицу.

— Как вам спалось, уважаемый Джун Со? — с невольным беспокойством в голосе спрашивает отшельник. Бывший Главный архивариус был задумчив и даже мрачен, словно какая-то тёмная туча набежала на его чело. А ведь после их вчерашнего разговора, он был возбуждён и словоохотлив.

— Неважно, Ик-Су. Мне вдруг кое-что вспомнилось и теперь не даёт покоя.

— И что же это?

Джун Со перевел взгляд на небо, как всегда чистое и незамутненное.

— Ты говоришь, Ик-Су, что небеса пребывают в ожидании, — молвил старик, — но только чего? Я поразмыслил над этим, и тут мне кое-что вспомнилось… Лет эдак двадцать назад, при Храме Хирью был один священник. Имени я его не помню, хотя это не удивительно, так как священником он был совсем недолго… — Джун Со перевел свой острый взгляд на отшельника: — Дело в том, Ик-Су, хоть и не являясь Верховным жрецом, этот священник посмел вещать пророчества.

— Неужели…

— Не знаю, был ли он безумцем или, действительно, имел связь с небесами, но эти его пророчества… Он утверждал, что близится Великая ночь и… что именно воссиявшая Алая звезда станет её причиной.

— Что?! — потрясенно выдохнул Ик-Су. — Это же… святотатство!

— Это кощунственно! — мрачно усмехнулся старик. — Я припоминаю, что его хотели лишить сана…

— Его, конечно же, лишили?

— Он сам себя лишил: он покончил с собой прямо на алтаре Храма Хирью.

Ик-Су невольно прикрыл рот ладонью:

— Пролить кровь в таком священном месте…

Отшельник сделал пару глубоких вздохов, и заметил почтенному Джун Со, что никогда не слышал о чём-то подобном.

— Об этом случае, постарались забыть и не вносить ни в какие записи. Даже не знаю почему мне это вспомнилось, ведь безумие того несчастного провидца очевидно.

Неспроста, вы это вспомнили, подумалось Ик-Су, и он вновь перевел взгляд на небо, всегда магнитом его притягивающего.

«Неужели вы ожидаете этого?»

***

Небо на востоке наливалось кровью.

Рассвет — загадочное время. В такие моменты любая вода «освящена» и обладает наиболее «очищающими» свойствами. И вот я стою возле специального бассейна, и вхожу в него, не снимая лёгкого халата. Окунаюсь с головой, позволяя воде проникнуть и в рот, и в нос. Терпко пахнет травами, и вода, должно быть, холодная, но я этого не чувствую.

Выныриваю. Летят сотни брызг. Халат полностью промок, прилипая ко мне второй, эфемерной кожей. Струйки воды стекают с меня, смывая возможную грязь… и что-то ещё. Я не отрываясь смотрю, как зачинается алый пожар дня.

Забавно. Если остальные краски для меня словно припорошены серой пылью, то красный для меня всегда очень ярок. Особенно если это была кровь.

Она всегда словно светится. Особенно та, что струится из-за рта, той, что стоит в углу…

Я знал что, в конце концов, они придут и сюда, в мой новый дом. И я буду чувствовать их взгляд повсюду…

Порой мне будет казаться, что они стоят за моей спиной и дышат в затылок или мелькают среди толп людей. Но я понимаю, что это невозможно. Встав в тот угол, они никогда его не покинут, но их взгляд я всё равно буду чувствовать.

Интересно, будут ли они со мной в каком-нибудь длительном путешествии?

Кей-Сук, стоящий позади что-то говорит мне: он держит наготове свежее полотенце и сухое одеяние. Наверное, время для ритуального омовения истекло.

Я выхожу, сбрасываю мокрый халат и вытираюсь. Кей-Сук накидывает мне на плечи мантию. Каждая черта его лица дышит волнением. Такое впечатление, что это он, а не я, восходит на престол.

Я же само хладнокровие и безмятежность, и мой приближенный этим безмерно восхищается. Таким с Кей-Суком я вполне могу быть. С другими сложнее. С ними на лице приходиться изображать гораздо больше чувств.

И вот сейчас, спустя какое-то время, я стою в окружении множества людей: важные государственные чиновники, аристократы, генералы, высшие офицеры. Под взорами этих людей мне ежеминутно приходится отдёргивать себя и продолжать играть роли. Вот я кому-то нервно улыбаюсь, отпускаю неуместную шутку или даже спотыкаюсь, наступая на свой длинный подол. Всем своим этим видом, я явно выказываю волнение, которое безуспешно пытаюсь скрыть. Кого-то из этих людей это умиляет или, наоборот, заставляет презрительно скривиться. Но это неважно, ведь они именно этого от меня ждут.

Кей-Сук, всегда стоящий рядом, поминутно закатывает глаза, смотря на всю эту пантомиму. Он думает, что видит меня насквозь. Но если бы ты, Кей-Сук, смог бы заглянуть гораздо дальше, чтобы ты подумал? Испугало бы это тебя?

И вот, наконец, наступил этот знаменательный час. Я вижу перед собой море человеческих лиц, и лица их полны волнением, смятением, надеждой. Почтенный старец водружает мне на голову тяжелую золотую корону. И я тщательно слежу за своим лицом, стремясь придать ему то выражение, которое сейчас будет наиболее уместно. Потом я произношу речь. Пламенную и страстную. И лес человеческих лиц приходит в движение. Напряженную тишину, что заливала площадь перед замком, нарушают гул ликующих голосов. Лица людей пылают восторгом и обожанием. Я мысленно себе удовлетворительно киваю: именно такой реакции я добивался.

Чувствую приятную тяжесть на голове, я улыбаюсь и машу своему народу. Я перевожу взгляд на небо.

Отец, где бы ты ни был сейчас, хоть на небе или на самом дне ада… Пусть ты даже ненавидишь и проклинаешь меня, взгляни же: я — именно я! — вернул то, что по праву должно было принадлежать нашей с тобой семье.


	8. Chapter 8

Мин-Су, как это ни странно, был рад. Рад, что на лице Принцессы появились хоть какие-то эмоции. Пусть даже такие и направленные против него. Всё равно это было гораздо лучше, чем мертвенная маска. Это говорило о том, что Принцесса, хоть и маленько, но ожила. Это… воодушевляло.

Когда он в тот день пришёл к Принцессе во второй раз, он обнаружил её всё в том же положении: она всё также сидела, вжавшись в угол, обнимая себя за колени и спрятав в них своё лицо. Но рядом с ней стояла пустая миска.

Слава небу, она, всё-таки, поела! Мин-Су совершенно не представлял, что сможет сделать, если бы Принцесса наотрез отказалась бы от еды.

Молодой слуга тихонько подошел к Принцессе, и с подносом опустился рядом.

— Принцесса, — негромко позвал он. — Вот я снова… пришёл. И принёс вам обед.

Мин-Су не надеялся на ответ, и он не последовал: Принцесса продолжала оставаться всё в той же позе и даже не шелохнулась.

— Я знаю, — негромко продолжил он, — вы хотите, чтобы я ушёл… Но я хочу хоть что-нибудь сделать для вас… — Молодой слуга поднялся и ещё тише добавил: — И я это сделаю.

Мин-Су кое-что взял с собой для уборки. Возможно, конечно, это было полнейшей бессмыслицей, но он хотел хоть как-то улучшить нынешние условия обитания Принцессы.

Во время уборки молодой слуга касается стен и поражается тому, какие они сырые. Над этим местом какой-то водоём? Принцесса запросто может в такой сырости подхватить какую-нибудь хворь. Сюда надо побольше масляных факелов. От них будет светлее, теплее да и суше. Надо будет сегодня же сходить к кладовщику, снабжающему всем необходимым тюремную обслугу. Однако, этот толстый, обрюзгший мужчина, глядя свысока на Мин-Су, покрутил пальцем у виска и послал его куда подальше. Молодой слуга хотел было возмутиться, и сказать, что сам лорд Су-Вон… Но он прикусил губу. Пойти и пожаловаться лорду Су-Вону? Ну, уж нет! Он уж как-нибудь сам…

Лорда Су-Вона короновали, и в столице провели пышные празднества по этому поводу, которые растянулись чуть ли не на неделю. И никто уже и не вспоминал о покойных Императоре Иле и его дочери. А Мин-Су даже смотреть в сторону новоиспеченного Императора не мог, так как при одном воспоминании о той приснопамятной ночи, его охватывала странная внутренняя дрожь. Словно тогда он увидел что-то страшное… и противоестественное. Но опять же… не надо пока об этом.

На другой день Мин-Су, сообразив, дал на лапу тому толстомордому кладовщику свои кровно заработанные, и, всё-таки, получил желаемое. Также ему пришлось раскошелиться на новую соломенную подстилку. А вот с одеждой пока посложнее… Вернее, деньги у него уже закончились, и жалованье ещё не скоро. И, возможно, он совершил большую глупость, поддавшись порыву. И теперь этот кладовщик, не будь дурак, так и будет тянуть из него деньги… Эх, ну что же, сделанное уже не воротишь!

А Принцесса в тот день так и не произнесла ни слова. И в последующие дни тоже… Но ей, действительно, становилось лучше. Лицо Принцессы было уже и ни неподвижным, ни искаженным безумием. На нём осталась только неизбывная грусть, осмысленная и горькая, и Мин-Су, нет-нет, да ловил на себе её виноватый взгляд.

Так прошло чуть больше недели. Молодой слуга, наконец-то, смог достать кое-какую одежду.

— Вот, Принцесса, я принёс вам переодеться, и ещё это, — он указал на небольшую бадью с водой, губкой и полотенцем. — Вы можете помыться… А, и этот ваш ханбок, не беспокойтесь, я выстираю и он будет, как новенький. Так что, вам пока придётся походить вот в этом. — Мин-Су показал Принцессе невзрачное платье. — Если вы хотите, конечно…

— Нет… — вдруг прошелестело в ответ.

— Что?

Принцесса… заговорила…

Она всё также продолжала прятать лицо в коленях, но…

— Не надо… стирать. Просто выброси.

— Но как же…

— Не надо, Мин-Су… Ничего не надо… — Принцесса покачала макушкой. — Прости меня.

Что? Он ослышался?

— Прости, прости. — Она начала раскачиваться взад-вперёд, не меняя положение, и повторяя и повторяя эти слова.

Молодой слуга опустился рядом, и осторожно взял Принцессу за плечи, чтобы остановить эти странные и жутковатые движения.

— Вам не за что извиняться, Принцесса. Я ведь и правда предатель.

— Не говори так.

— Поднимите, пожалуйста, лицо, — попросил Мин-Су.

Немного поколебавшись, она послушалась. Лицо Принцессы было бледным, но уже не таким осунувшимся. Тонкая линия искусанных губ чуть подрагивала, а в воспаленных глазах не было и слезинки.

— Давайте не будем об этом, — мягко улыбнувшись, сказал молодой слуга. — Так вы… хотели бы переодеться?

Принцесса несколько растерянно оглядевшись, спросила:

— Но как?

Мин-Су понял, о чём она.

— Не беспокойтесь! Я отвернусь, — уверил Принцессу молодой слуга, но увидев, как она бросила напряженный взгляд в сторону конвоира, что своей спиной подпирал решетку, добавил: — Насчёт этого человека, Принцесса, тоже не волнуйтесь. Поверьте, он подглядывать не будет.

Мин-Су знал, о чём говорит. И хотя солдат он откровенно не любит, и не без причины, однако не мог не признать того, что этот сопровождающий его хмурый воин, вполне, оказывается, неплохой человек. Он даже, порой, помогал молодому слуге, когда тот особо умудряется нагрузиться, спускаясь к своей подопечной. Например, сегодня этот конвоир помог принести бадью с водой.

Мало-мальски протерев себя губкой, Принцесса переоделась, и отдала Мин-Су свой некогда красивый и богатый ханбок. Молодой слуга берёт его, и тут, из кое-как скомканной одежды, вываливается, блеснув синевой, камень, и падает на пол.

— Принцесса, это же…

Заметив пропажу, Принцесса ахнув, бросилась, и подняв камень, прижала его к груди.

— Вы до сих пор храните его?

— Это… странно?

— Вовсе нет! -удивленно возразил Мин-Су. — Это же дорогое вашему сердцу воспоминание!

— Воспоминание… — тихо пробормотала Принцесса. — Этот камень меня… успокаивает. И, когда я так… держу его — становиться не так уж… и страшно.

Прямо, как с тем мальчиком… Которому этот камень, когда-то принадлежал.


	9. Chapter 9

Юн был в весьма взвинченном состоянии. В принципе в взвинченном, он уже был как несколько дней. Прямо с того дня, как покинул Ик-Су и отправился с этими «чертовыми аристократами» в столицу.

— Юн, я очень беспокоюсь о здоровье господина Джун-Со, — сказал тогда священник. — К тому же, ты хорошо знаешь безопасный путь из ущелья и сможешь их вывести.

Юный лекарь, конечно же, поначалу отнекивался. И главное его возражение заключалось в том, как это он может оставить такого недотёпу, как Ик-Су, одного?

— Насчёт меня, Юн, не беспокойся! — мягко улыбаясь, говорил отшельник. — Да и ты, ведь всегда мечтал побывать в Кууто… Разве нет?

Это было правдой. Ведь в столице, несомненно, столько-столько книжных лавок!  
И вот Юн, наконец, оказался здесь. И в Кууто, действительно, было великое множество книжных ларьков! Только вот книги были дорогими…

— Любишь книги, сынок? — заметил как-то Джун-Со. — Это похвально. Я тоже очень люблю читать. В своё время я был Главным архивариусом при замке, и в моём ведомстве находилась тамошняя библиотека с архивом.

Эти «чертовы аристократы» всё норовили завести с ним длительную беседу, но Юн предпочитал отделываться от них односложным фразами. Не то чтобы, они всё продолжали ему быть так уж инстинктивно неприятны, просто ему всё казалось, что этот старик слегка сумасшедший. Вся это его постоянная болтовня о Принцессе…

Как понял Юн, именно из-за Принцессы, этого старика и выслали из столицы.

— Ил не хотел, чтобы я забивал голову его дочери «всякими глупостями», — рассказывал Юну Джун Со. Что за «глупости» такие, этот старик не вдавался в подробности, но юному лекарю и так они были более-менее ясны, со слов того же Ик-Су. И да, этому недотёпе-священнику он безоговорочно верил, но вот этому Джун-Со… Ну скажите, как, как он может верить человеку и не сомневаться в трезвости его рассудка, когда он хочет, во чтобы то ни стало, проникнуть в королевскую усыпальницу? Он, видите ли, хочет вскрыть гроб Принцессы.

С одной стороны, Юну, конечно же, было понятно для чего это, но с другой… Во-первых, это было очень опасно. Вдруг их поймают или стража усыпальницы откажется, — что, конечно, было маловероятно, — быть подкупленной? А во-вторых, ну обнаружит они, что гроб Принцессы пустой, и что дальше? Вряд ли, они смогут тем же образом, обыскать весь Замок Хирью, куда они, несмотря на некоторые сомнения Юна, смогли всё-таки быть вхожими, благодаря высокому положению самого Джун Со и его давним связям. Старик был на короткой ноге с нынешним Главным архивариусом, во многом благодаря которому они и смогли заселиться в гостевые самого Замка, что, конечно же, сильно упрощало задачу разведывания обстановки, ради которой Джун Со вместе с сыном сюда и приехал. Однако, это самое разведывание в первые несколько дней пребывания в столице, несколько застопорилось. Да, Джун Со был знатен и имел связи, но всё-же ему со своими спутниками пришлось пройти ряд формальностей, чтобы попасть в замок. Как не крути, до этого он был, так сказать, «в опале», да и после смерти предыдущего Императора охрана Замка в разы увеличилась.

Потом была аудиенция с новоиспеченным Императором. Это, конечно, не была конкретно встреча с самим Джун Со: там также присутствовали и другие знатные люди, по какой-либо причине не успевшие на коронацию. И Юн там тоже был, представленный в качестве личного лекаря почтенного аристократа. И надо признать, что новый Император произвёл на него сильное впечатление своими доброжелательностью и остроумием. Чего нельзя было сказать, о самом Джун Со… Хотя здесь вообще история тёмная и заключалась лишь в одной фразе: это же сын самого Ю-Хона. Об Ю-Хоне Юн слышал. Как много хорошего, так и много плохого. А вот от его сыне лорде Су-Воне ничего. И да, Юн всегда верит своему первому впечатлению, и уверен, что бывают случаи, когда яблоко падает довольно далеко от яблони, его породившей. Ну, так, о чём же он? Ах, да! О сумасбродном проникновении в королевскую усыпальницу! Вообще-то, такое изначально совсем не планировалось: Джун Со и Сонг Мин просто собирали сведения о злодейском убийстве императорской семьи, и всё искали какие-либо странности либо несообразности. Нашли они чего или нет, Юн не знает, так как полностью исполняет роль стороннего наблюдателя, не желающего ни во что вмешиваться. И — слава Небу! — они ни к чему такому его не принуждают. Хотя это, возможно, совершенно бесполезно: ведь если этих двоих схватят, то Юна тоже, скорей всего, повяжут, пусть он даже на самом деле не имеет ни к чему такому отношения. Разбираться в этом, вряд ли, будут. И поэтому Юн, моментально сбросив с себя роль стороннего наблюдателя, был категорически против этой безумной затеи.

Конечно, кому-то может показаться, это слишком самонадеянным думать, что какой-то мальчишка без роду и племени, в состоянии повлиять на решение урожденного аристократа, но у Юна, всё — таки, была небольшая надежда на это. И она заключалась ни в ком ином, как в Сонг Мине, произведшего на юного лекаря впечатление человека весьма благоразумного. Однако здесь Юна всё-таки ждало разочарование. Сонг Мин, действительно, был против всего этого, но сопротивлялся недолго.

Тряпка, думал Юн, став свидетелем неудачного для Сонг Мина спора со своим неистовым отцом.

«Да, почему ты такая тряпка?!» Юный лекарь, конечно же, вслух ничего такого не сказал, но его лицо, наверно, в тот момент было очень красноречиво, раз Сонг Мин виновато улыбнувшись ему, с сожалением развел руками.

И вот теперь Юн сидел тише воды ниже травы в своей комнатушке, что примыкала к покоям Джун Со и его сына.

«Эм, ведь всё обойдется, да?»

***

Прошло где-то около двух месяцев. Жизнь в Замке, да и в самом городе, после всех этих происшествий вошла в размеренную колею. Лорд Су-Вон, со всей энергией, на которую был способен, с головой погрузился в государственные дела, успев издать пару новых законов и даже совершить рабочую поездку на территорию Клана Земли. Тогда Мин-Су с большим облегчением воспринял эту новость. Пусть себе разъезжает… Только пусть Принцессу не трогает и вообще забудет о ней.

— Мин-Су, — порой тихонько спрашивала она, — что… он намерен делать со мной? Зачем я ему?

Молодой слуга не знал, что на это ответить. И поэтому всегда, по возможности, стремился отвлечь Принцессу, как и раньше, занимая её различными историями, до которых оба всегда были большими охотниками.

По возможности, потому что, конечно, не мог препятствовать тем мыслям, которые, несомненно, роились в голове Принцессы, когда она оставалась наедине.

— Он, что, — как-то вновь спросила она, — хочет… чтобы я всю жизнь провела здесь?

Перспектива остаток своих дней быть похороненным заживо, была, возможно, гораздо хуже, чем…

— Лучше бы сразу, — сжавшись в комок, молвила Принцесса, — убил.

Мин-Су было очень больно это слышать, и в тоже время нельзя было этого не понять. И поэтому, он начал вольно-невольно задумываться можно ли, как бы это безумно ни звучало, устроить Принцессе побег?

Молодой слуга за это время полностью влился в ряды обслуживающего персонала Королевской тюрьмы, что, несомненно, ему было на руку, так как, скорей всего, эта подземная темница располагалось где-то под ней. Ну, или, по крайней мере, вход туда точно было где-то здесь. Но пока, к сожалению, Мин-Су не нашёл никаких зацепок. И, вообще, сможет ли он их найти? Молодой слуга невольно вздыхает, и это не укрывается от внимания Принцессы.

— Мин-Су? Что-то… случилось?

Он спохватывается и мотает головой.

— Нет. Всё хорошо. Вы поели? Было вкусно?

— Да. Спасибо, — поблагодарила Принцесса, аккуратно откладывая миску.

— Хотите послушать какую-нибудь историю?

На это она кивнула и робко улыбнулась. Именно это было для Мин-Су сейчас величайшей наградой и говорило о том, что всё, что он до сих пор делал, было всё же не зря.

Улыбка Принцессы… Бледная и виноватая, словно она стыдилась за неё… Но молодой слуга, каждый раз, когда видел эту, пусть даже такую, улыбку, чувствовал как по его груди разливается мягкое горькое тепло. Вот, прямо как сейчас!

Первый раз Принцесса так ему улыбнулась, было тогда, когда молодой слуга, скрепя сердце, начал рассказывать ей какую-то смешную байку. Сначала он не был уверен, стоит ли это делать в таком месте, да и оценит ли это Принцесса. Но всё обошлось и прошло гораздо лучше, чем Мин-Су мог предположить. Ведь тогда, впервые за много дней, в её словно бы потухших глазах, вновь заблестели, так знакомые ему, искорки живейшего интереса.

Принцесса за свою короткую жизнь, была всего лишь единожды за пределами Кууто да и то, эта попытка едва чуть ли не закончилась весьма плачевно, что поставило на всех последующих возможных выездах жирный крест. После того случая, её отцом, словно овладела какая-то паранойя, и он не позволял своей дочери не то чтобы гулять по столице, даже будучи под нешуточной стражей, но и ходить, где вздумается по всему Замку, крайне жестко ограничив её передвижение лишь той частью, которая наиболее сильно охранялась. А ведь Принцесса всегда была очень любопытной девочкой и она часто с тоской глядела в необъятное небо, единственное, что полностью было ей доступно в этой роскошной золотой клетке. И поэтому-то она с большим наслаждением слушала всё то, что мог ей поведать её друг-слуга, часто бывавший не только в самой столице, но и порой выбиравшийся даже в предместья.

Так чтобы Принцессе такого новенького рассказать? Поначалу Мин-Су всегда ограничивался простыми и смешными историями, но потом пошли и страшилки. Хотя, опять же, вставал вопрос об их уместности, но Принцесса утверждала, что всё в порядке, и она хочет, чтобы он как и прежде радовал её историями о призраках, которые она всегда очень любила. И вот поэтому молодой слуга продолжил рассказывать очередную порцию баек про таинственные древние катакомбы, что брали свое начало в Замке. Принцесса поинтересовалась, может ли, что вот это подземелье, где они сейчас находятся, к ним принадлежать?

— Может быть, — соглашался Мин-Су, — но есть ещё более глубокие тоннели, вот в них-то вся нечисть и обитает.

И он поведал Принцессе о подземных рукотворных пещерах, куда порой, в поисках несметных сокровищ, что якобы хранились там, прорывались отчаянные смельчаки. Но мало кто из них возвращался, а кому всё же посчастливилось вновь увидеть солнечный свет, рассказывали воистину ужасные вещи о желтоволосом демоне, что являлся повелителем тамошних чудищ.

— Говорят, что желтоволосый демон не менее стар, чем само подземелье. У него клыки, рога и когти, а сам он покрыт чешуёй. А глаза красные-прекрасные и они светятся в кромешной темноте. И убить и поранить его совершенно невозможно. Если, например, ему отрубишь руку, на её месте вырастут две новых. Поэтому если наткнёшься на него, надо сразу бежать из-за всех сил, иначе он тебя сожрёт. И сожрёт не только тело, но и душу. Вот вы спрашиваете, разве можно от такого чудища убежать? И я вам говорю — можно. Нужно быстро- быстро забираться в самые узкие тоннели, коих в подземелье большинство. А ведь желтоволосый демон очень большой и не сможет за вами при всём желании погнаться.

Принцесса всё это внимательно слушала, временами охая, и даже прикрывала ладошкой рот, в которой хранила нервные смешки. И наблюдая сейчас за ней, Мин-Су видел её почти прежнею, такой, какой она ещё была совсем недавно. Но вот стоит ему замолкнуть и начать собираться уходить, в лице Принцессы вмиг, словно что-то угасает и в глазах исчезает тот задорный огонёк. Он тонет в их блеклой глубине. И молодой слуга знает, что как только он уйдет, Принцесса застынет у стены в своей извечной позе сжавшегося комка, и остановившимся взглядом будет смотреть в пустоту прямо перед собой. И все её мысли и чувства в это время неизбежного уединения, будут об одном. О смерти.

***

Тот день как-то не задался сразу, с самого утра. Весть о возвращении молодого Императора мигом облетела весь Замок. Он вернулся очень рано утром, когда ещё даже слуги спали. И можно сказать, что Мин-Су, едва продравшего глаза, тотчас же огорошили этой новостью, которая была для него равносильна ушату ледяной воды.

Конечно, он знал, что лорд Су-Вон должен вернуться со дня на день, но всё равно в груди молодого слуги вновь буйно распустилось это тягостное чувство приближения неминуемой беды, которое за время его отсутствия немного увяло.

«Что же будет? Может ничего… Пожалуйста, о Небо, пусть лорд Су-Вон так и продолжает не вспоминать о Принцессе!»

Полный этими тревожными мыслями, он начал готовиться к посещению своей подопечной. И когда, наконец, всё было готово, Мин — Су с удивлением обнаружил, что у него сменился провожатый. Он настолько привык к тому неразговорчивому воину, что у него невольно вырвалось:

— А где же… Хмур?

Новенький мгновение непонимающе глазел на него, а потом как… расхохочется.

— Что?! Х-Хмур?! Ах-ха-ха!

Усмирив свой внезапный смех, этот стражник, наконец, ответил несколько ошеломлённому молодому слуге:

— Хмур приболел малость. И поэтому сегодня я за него. — И заметив беспокойство, невольно выступившее на лице Мин-Су, мужчина крепко хлопает его по плечу:

— Не боись! Всё будет в лучшем виде!

На это слуга лишь издал какой-то нечленораздельный звук и покорно поплёлся за своим новым провожатым, который оказался не в пример разговорчивее прежнего.

И вот вновь повязка, потом узкий тоннель и таинственное перепутье, где, кстати, этого воина довольно шумно встречает тамошняя скучающая стража. Мин-Су кисло наблюдал за их чересчур долгие братания, мысленно подгоняя открыть уже эту треклятую дверь, что вела в темницу Принцессы. Ведь она сейчас ждёт его там! И ему ни в коем случае нельзя запаздывать!

Наконец, нетерпеливо переминающегося с ноги на ногу слуге, открыли этот проход, а его новый конвоир кивнул ему:

— Ты иди, делай свои дела. А я здесь с братками потолкую.

Мин-Су с большим облегчением воспринял эту новость. И дело не в том, что этот человек ему чем-то там не понравился, а вот Принцесса… Он очень переживал за неё, ведь она так долго привыкала к Хмуру. А тут уже какой-то другой и не факт, что он такой же доброжелательный.

— Доброе утро, Принцесса! — сказал Мин-Су, наконец, войдя в её мрачное обиталище. Она, как обычно, не лежит, а сидит у стены и прячет лицо в придвинутых к груди коленях. При звуках его голоса, Принцесса встряхивается, и приветствует молодого слугу бледной тенью улыбки, и вина напополам с горечью собирается в уголках её рта.

— Вы хорошо поспали?

Принцесса на мгновение задумывается.

— Может быть, Мин-Су. Я… не совсем уверена…

Молодой слуга, украдкой вздыхает, и опускается рядом с ней.

— Вот, смотрите, Принцесса, что я вам принёс сегодня на завтрак! Это яблоки! И они очень сладкие!

В её тусклых глазах разгорается робкий огонёк, и она говорит дрогнувшим голосом:

— Ты опять тратишься на меня, Мин-Су…

Молодой слуга от неожиданности чуть ли не роняет поднос. Как?! Как она догадалась? Он же ни о чём таком ей не рассказывал!

— Спасибо тебе, Мин-Су. Всё, что ты делаешь для меня… Я не смогу тебя отблагодарить…

— Улыбайтесь, — вдруг неожиданно просто говорит он. — Просто улыбайтесь. Как бы это нелепо ни звучало, как бы это кощунственно не казалось, я верю, что улыбка придает сил. И я верю, — Мин-Су замолкает на мгновение, но потом через силу продолжает, — что пока, как бы тяжело не было, ты улыбаешься — ты живешь. А пока ты жив — выход найдётся всегда.

«Поэтому, Принцесса… Прошу вас, улыбайтесь! И не думайте о смерти…»

Эта жалкая, вымученная улыбка мигом исчезла с её лица, а в глазах застыл вопрос: разве сейчас она не улыбается? Или она это делает как-то не так… Но как тогда надо?

— И, Принцесса… Не вините себя ни в чём.

Она плотно сжимает рот, а в её уже давно сухих глазах появляется влажный блеск.

— Вот, скушайте, — говорит ей Мин-Су, протягивая Принцессе красное, крутобокое яблоко. Она осторожно берёт его, кусает, и по её бледным щекам начинают стремительно катиться слёзы.

Молодой слуга неловко от неё отворачивается, и задаётся вопросом: ну и зачем он только, что всё это сказал? Попросил её улыбаться, и в тоже время довёл до слёз. Ведь до этого она так итак улыбалась… Да, пусть маленько и не по-настоящему, но даже такая, она согревала ему сердце. Но… согревала ли эта улыбка сердце самой Принцессы? Ответ очевиден… И слёзы… Их всегда воспринимают как нечто, что-то плохое, что немедленно нужно устранить. И Принцесса, действительно, на протяжении этих двух последних месяцев не плакала, и разве это не добрый знак? Нет… Она всё равно плакала. Плакала глубоко внутри себя. И эти не пролитые слёзы копились и копились в ней… И их немедленно нужно было выплеснуть наружу! Иначе…

Принцесса всхлипывала, глотая свои солёные слёзы вместе со сладкими кусочками яблока. Потом взяла другое, но они всё катились и катились, и казалось, нет им конца. А Мин-Су сидит к ней спиной, не отрываясь, смотря на стиснутые, на коленях кулаки. Её не надо сейчас трогать. Пусть выплачется.

— Опа-па! И чего это у нас здесь происходит?

Молодой слуга и Принцесса одновременно вздрагивают, и Мин-Су с удивлением взирает как к ним приближаются двое стражников, один из которых был весёлый новенький провожатый.

— Ку-ку, принцесска! — он оскаливает в недоброй усмешке желтоватые зубы. — Скучаем?


	10. Chapter 10

Мой мир и раньше не был велик. Сейчас же с доброй четверти Замка он уменьшился до небольшой клетки-склепа, что находится где-то глубоко под землёй. Я похоронена… но почему-то продолжаю жить.

Мин-Су как-то обмолвился мне, что меня, действительно, считают погибшей. И у меня даже есть могила… Так почему же я до сих пор жива?

Мин-Су… Когда он рядом, я не думаю об этом. Та тьма, что клубится всегда рядом и заползает в мои мысли, с приходом Мин-Су отступает. Словно он приносит с собой свет… Хотя почему «словно»? Он, действительно, с собой его приносил…

Благодаря Мин-Су в моём каменном гробу уже не так темно, как раньше. И теплее, и суше. На мне простая, но чистая и удобная одежда, и я сижу на относительно мягкой соломенной подстилке. И всё это… Мин-Су…

Он очень похудел за последнее время: осунулось лицо, а под глазами залегли тени. И его, такая привычная мне одежда, стала ему большой. Хорошо ли он питается?

Я мало что знаю, мало что понимаю, но порой то, что приносит мне Мин-Су… Где это он берёт?

И вот сегодня он принёс яблоки, красные, крутобокие. Стоит ли верить что узника будут кормить чем-то подобным?

— Ты опять тратишься на меня, Мин-Су, — невольно вырывается у меня. — Спасибо тебе, Мин-Су. Все, что ты делаешь для меня… Я… я не смогу тебя отблагодарить.

Он очень сильно удивляется, а потом начинает твердить, что я должна улыбаться… и не должна ни в чём себя винить.

Моя стеклянная улыбка трескается и разбивается на осколки.

Я помню какое впечатление произвела на Мин-Су моя первая попытка ему улыбнуться. В глубине его глаз заплескались облегчение и радость. И поэтому всё это время, я стремилась улыбаться для него, лишь для Мин-Су… Я ведь так виновата перед ним! Виновата за то, что живу, что ему приходиться возиться со мной.

Я чувствую, как по щекам начинают течь слёзы. Удивляюсь… Я думала, что уже не могу плакать.

Всхлипывая, вгрызаюсь в яблоко. Сладкое… Такое сладкое, с привкусом солёных слёз.

Ты говоришь — не надо думать о смерти. Но я не могу, Мин-Су! Она всегда рядом.  
И вот… кажется смерть, наконец-то, пришла за мной.

Я смотрю на двух ухмыляющихся и перемигивающихся солдат. Они с интересом меня разглядывают… и маслянистый блеск их глаз пробирает меня до костей.

— Тоща, однако, — замечает один из этих солдат.

— Девка есть девка. Сойдёт.

— Что… вам угодно?

Это Мин-Су. Он загораживает меня собой, и я буквально вижу сквозь его одежду, как напряглась его спина.

Один из солдат фыркает, а другой говорит:

— Так вот решили проведать, принцессу. Ей должно быть, ооочень скучно и одиноко здесь. А ты, — он небрежным взглядом окидывает Мин-Су, — вышел бы, что ли…

— Так пусть присоединяется! Жалко, что ли? — хохотнул второй.

Я не понимаю о чём они, но склизкий страх змеёй скручивает мои внутренности. Но почему я… боюсь?

— Это вы уходите! — негромко, но твёрдо отзывается Мин-Су. — Принцессе ни скучно и ни одиноко. И вам здесь делать совершенно нечего.

— Что ж, не хочешь по хорошему, будет по плохому.

Сказавший это стражник неторопливо и уверенно делает несколько шагов к нам, но Мин-Су вдруг подскакивает и хватает со стены факел, и направляет его на воина.

— Не подходи!

— А ты, как я погляжу, сопляк с норовом, — всё также небрежно сказал этот солдат и вынул из ножен короткий меч. Я хотела что-то сказать Мин-Су, но не могу: из горла лишь раздаётся несуразный хрип. Он бросает на меня короткий взгляд и тихо говорит:

— Всё нормально! Я защищу вас!

— Эй-эй! — подаёт голос второй страж. — Смотри, только не убей его!

— Так ты выйдешь или нет? — тем временем спокойно продолжил тот солдат, лениво поигрывая мечом.

— Я же сказал, что нет: я не выйду, и вы, и пальцем не тронете Принцессу. Она очень важная заключенная и сам Император Су-Вон заинтересован в её целости и сохранности.

— Пф, важная заключенная?! Такая же бесполезная и никчёмная, как и её папаша, император-трус. Видела бы ты, — это воин вдруг обращается ко мне, — как втихомолку радовался народ в столице, когда этот кусок дерьма сдох. Чуть ли ни гулянки устраивали.

Я перевожу взгляд на Мин-Су… Почему ты молчишь и не поворачиваешься ко мне, Мин-Су? Повернись же… скажи мне, что это неправда. Но он не поворачивается и я чувствую, как меня вновь начинают душить слёзы. Надкушенное яблоко выпадает из рук и катиться к ногам Мин-Су…

— Уходите! Убирайтесь!

— Это ты сейчас уйдешь…

Страж сделал рывок вперёд, но Мин-Су уворачивается и умудряется как-то ткнуть факелом в лицо нападающего. Воин вскрикивает и роняет меч, хватаясь за лицо.

— Ах, ты… сучёнок! Да мы тебя! — восклицает второй солдат, который до этого, просто посмеиваясь, наблюдал.

— Хватай эту паскуду! — кричит тот, с обожженным лицом.

Он бросается на Мин-Су, но тот выказывает неожиданную для простого слуги прыть и стремится и этого попасть в лицо факелом. И у него почти получается, но тут к товарищу поспевает оклемавшийся первый, и хватает Мин-Су.

— Сука! — рычит воин и бьёт кулаком прямо в живот Мин-Су. Слуга сгибается от удара, и два стража валят его на землю и склоняются над ним…

Я же… не могу двинуться. Слёзы у меня перестали течь, но всё моё тело было сковано ужасом.

Не пошевелиться… Не пошевелиться… А они пинают Мин-Су, молотят кулаками, я слышу его приглушенный вскрик от боли.

Они избивают его… Они убьют его! Изобьют насмерть!

Мин-Су убьют прямо на моих глазах…

Почему ты… не двигаешься? Вставай же… Вставай… Никчёмная… Жалкая… Вставай!!!

Тело бессильное, трясущееся. Я с большим трудом поднимаюсь, шатаюсь, дыхание со свистом вырывается из моей груди.

Что я должна сделать? Что я могу сделать? Я не знаю… Но я хочу спасти Мин-Су любой ценой… Любой ценой! Я готова закрыть его своим телом. И будь что будет.

Я собираю все свои жалкие силы, я бросаюсь вперёд… Но тут кто-то хватает меня за волосы, грубо тянет назад. Больно! Я вскрикиваю и оборачиваюсь. Ещё один… Откуда… Третий страж спокойно и со скукой смотрит на меня.

— Не дёргайся! Целее будешь.

— Отпу… Отпусти меня, урод!!!

Лицо воина не меняется, но он наотмашь бьёт меня по лицу. Я бы упала, не продолжай он держать меня за волосы, буквально намотав их на руку. В голове звенит, щека наливаясь болью, стремительно опухает, и во рту привкус крови.

Крови…

Чувствуя её железный вкус, страх вдруг отступает прочь, оставив лишь одно жгучее желание. Мой недавно затуманенный болью и слезами взгляд проясняется, и тотчас же падает на меч, что небрежно весит в ножнах на боку схватившего меня стража. Не позволяя себе и тени сомнения, я хватаю, вцепляюсь в рукоять, и с лязгом вынимаю меч, и отрезаю себе волосы. Воин издаёт вопль. Сначала от удивления, потом — от боли. Я задела его, струя кровь попадает мне ни лицо, стекает по лбу, щекам, попадает в рот… Страж, держа в одной руке клок моих волос, а другую — прижимая к окровавленному лицу, отступает и падает. Но я не обращаю на него более внимания. Крепко сжимая меч двумя руками, кидаюсь на тех двоих, что продолжают избивать Мин-Су. Я неумело делаю взмах мечом, и тут один из них оборачивается… Зря… Зря он это сделал. Мой меч безошибочно находит незащищенное горло. Опять кровь, чужая кровь заливает меня… Я тону в ней, таю… Я чувствую, как рычу…

***

Я хочу увидеть её.

Это первая мысль, что посетила меня, когда я наконец вернулся в столицу, в свой Замок.

Приехав ещё затемно, я приказал что никого не тревожили: ни слуг, ни Кей-Сука.  
Я сразу же направился в свои покои — что было вполне оправданно — усевшись в то кресло, приветливо кивнув тем, кто стоял в углу.

Надо признать, находясь в отъезде, я даже заскучал по ним. Хотя порой, казалось, что они где-то рядом, будто даже где-то видел их. Тогда это очень помогло. Ведь в какой-то момент, я совершенно всё забыл. Забыл для чего я всё это делаю. Вернее для кого…

Йона — это тоже напоминание.

Я не особо помню тот момент, когда та ненависть, что я испытывал к её отцу, отнявшего у меня самое дорогое, перекинулась на Йону. Хотя, если рассудить здраво, она ни в чём не виновата… Нет, ошибаешься… Виновата…

Тогда, когда я впервые с ней познакомился, я кое-что заметил: Йона ни капли ни была похожа на своих родителей. Ни на отца, ни даже на свою мать. Но, несмотря на это, они очень сильно… любили её. Как-то я спросил Йону, как она смогла добиться подобного. Что она для этого сделала… На это она лишь недоуменно хлопала глазами, явно не понимая вопроса. Но я вдруг понял. Неожиданно остро. Йона ничего для этого не делала. Её любили… просто так. Именно тогда, когда я в полной мере осознал это, я впервые почувствовал неприязнь к своей кузине. И зависть… Йону любили просто так, такую, какая она есть. Мне же было это не дано. И та с раннего детства затверженная истина, что любовь нужно заслужить, словно стала мне поперёк горла. А я привык к ней, смирился… Принцесса же всё это разрушила… Но я, как обычно, не выказывал виду, продолжая быть таким, каким она хотела меня видеть. Ибо я давно смирился с мыслью, что я-настоящий никому не нужен. Особенно, отцу. Но зато он был нужен мне, и я всегда стремился делать всё ради него. Лишь ради отца. Я хотел заслужить его любовь. И мне почти это удалось, но потом его не стало… Мой мир тогда почти рухнул. Всё сразу лишилось смысла. Но потом мне дали цель, указали врага, отнявшего у меня всё. И в какой-то момент я вновь почувствовал себя настоящим. И тогда, когда я пронзал грудь дяди клинком — я ничего не играл. И когда явилась принцесса — тоже. И я понял, что мне это очень нужно. Именно, мне. Ведь порой, странные мысли роились у меня в голове: есть ли я где-то ещё или меня давно уже нет? И вот я спускаюсь к принцессе. К той, которую я ненавижу. К той, с которой я, действительно, могу быть настоящим… Если конечно, я-настоящий ещё существую. Именно это, я хочу сейчас проверить.

Меня, разумеется, сопровождало несколько доверенных солдат. Мы подходим к той развилке, которую от нас отделяет массивная дверь. Она должна быть закрыта, но… Мы вошли в ту комнату, где обычно должна стоять бдительная стража. Её не было. И та дверь, что вела в темницу Йону, тоже была распахнута. Мои телохранители прошли туда вперёд меня, я за ними. В нос мне сразу ударяет тяжелый запах крови. Запах, который я ни с чем не спутаю. И потом я вижу… её.

Йона склоняется над стонущим стражем, но потом резко оборачивается. Её бледное лицо всё в крови, и я почему-то сразу понимаю, что эта кровь не её. Но это было отнюдь не самое странное. Вот её глаза… На какой-то момент, мне показалось, что я заглянул в жерло пробудившегося вулкана… И оно опалило меня.

Я застываю, не в силах пошевелиться, не в силах оторвать от Йоны взгляд. Моё дыхание задерживается, и мое сердце, всегда так спокойно и размеренно, — даже чересчур размеренно, — бьющееся, замирает и тяжелеет. Я невольно касаюсь груди. Давно забытое ощущение…

Принцесса также, не мигая, смотрит прямо на меня, и пошатываясь, надвигается. Надвигается неторопливо и неумолимо. И я… почему-то жду этого. Жду, когда она подойдёт ко мне достаточно близко… Но, разумеется, мои телохранители не дремлют. Они выбивают из её рук оружие, скручивают её. Но она отчаянно вырывается… и рычит. И её ударяют по затылку, и она падает…

— Ваше… Ваше Величество! Что с вами?

Меня тормошат. Я встряхиваю головой, словно стремясь избавиться от морока. Но продолжаю смотреть на Йону, что неподвижно лежит на полу.

— Э, да она здесь одного прирезала!

— Вызовите врача, — отдаю приказ я. — Пусть позаботиться о раненных.

— А с этой что?

— О ней тоже.

Стражи недоуменно переглядываются, но не переспрашивают. А я снова прижимаю руку к груди…

Что это было?


	11. Chapter 11

Я думала, что умерла.

Я стою посреди какого-то поля, и низкое небо, клубящееся то ли тучами, то ли дымом, нависает надо мной, словно стремясь раздавить. И запах… Тяжелый, тошнотворный — забивает ноздри…

Я растерянно оглядываюсь по сторонам, не понимая где я. Груды… Везде груды… слепленных в огромный и страшный комок, тлеющих, изувеченных тел. И вороны… Их очень много. Угольно-чёрные и большие, словно обожравшиеся, они мухами облепляют кучи гниющий плоти… Я отступаю, я хочу зажать руками рот, к которому подступает тошнота. Но… руки в крови и они — не мои… Слишком большие для меня… Рядом на земле валяется тяжелый, заляпанный чем-то чёрным, меч, и не-я в доспехах… И мой ужас отступает, тонет в чужой и чёрной, беспросветной скорби, и отчаяние идёт с ней рука об руку. Не-я падаю на колени, и гляжу на окровавленные руки.

Я не этого хотел…

А чего ты хотел? На что надеялся?

В груди клокочут рыдания, и не-я кричу в небо, далекое, затянутое мраком небо… И продолжаю кричать, но уже в каменных свод, стремящийся меня раздавить. Перевожу взгляд на руки… Мои… Затравленно оглядываюсь, пытаясь понять, где я, кто я…

Я сижу, больно упираясь коленями в твёрдый пол, а рядом темнеет пятно крови… Отползаю к подстилке, и оттуда, зажав рот, гляжу на это пятно.

Что… Что здесь произошло?! Я ведь… хотела защитить Мин-Су…

Мин-Су?! Где он?! Что с ним?! Почему я ничего не помню?! И зверь… Что это был за зверь… Тот, который рычал…

Бросаюсь к решетке, хватаюсь за прутья. Я хочу знать… Кричу, зову хоть кого-нибудь!

Не знаю сколько прошло времени, прежде чем послышался лязг открывающегося замка. Из-за поворота показывается страж, и при виде него внутри что-то сжимается.

Такое знакомое с детства обмундирование: лёгкий нагрудный доспех, защитная повязка на лбу… Сейчас же всё это у меня вызывало лишь жгучую неприязнь на грани ненависти. Возможно, всё это отразилось на моём лице, так как страж как-то настороженно меня оглядывал.

— Вы чего-то хотели? Вам нужен лекарь?

Как-то слишком вежлив…

— Мин-Су… Где он?! Что с ним?! Он жив?!

-Мин-Су? А! Слуга… Я ничего об этом не знаю. Я только второй день здесь.

— Как… второй?

— Вы почти двое суток были без сознания, и у вас здесь был только лекарь. Я сейчас пошлю за ним.

Только сейчас я заметила, что моя голова замотана бинтом, а в затылке нещадно саднило.

— Так где же? Где же Мин-Су? — в отчаянии вопрошаю я.

— Я же говорю, что ничего не знаю. Я вызову вам лекаря.

И страж уходит. Я сползаю по решетке.

Мин-Су… Прошу тебя… Вернись ко мне.

***

— Ну что, страшно было? — ухмыляясь, спрашивает солдат вернувшегося товарища.

— Пф, глупости всё это! Обыкновенная девка! Не могла она укокошить трёх здоровых мужиков!

— Я тебе говорю: она им глотки перегрызла.

— Ага, ври больше!

— Тогда где же они? Те двое, что до нас здесь были, да и весельчак Вэй, куда делись-то? Я тебе так скажу: дыма без огня не бывает.

— Отстань ты уже от меня! — отмахивается от своего не в меру болтливого напарника воин. — Короче, я пошёл за лекарем, да и доложить надо, что она оклемалась.

***

Бывают такие моменты-ощущения, когда тебя словно нет, а потом ты враз появляешься. Так и сейчас… Мин-Су резко подскакивает, выныривает из омута небытия на поверхность реальности… И морщиться от боли.

Где он? Он весь в бинтах и лежит на футоне, а слева и справа от него какие-то ширмы. Это же… Да, это же лазарет, что при людских! Здесь вся замковая прислуга лечиться от болезней или от увечий. Только вот… Чёрт, его же избили те ублюдки! Принцесса… О Небо, что же с ней?! Бежать, бежать к ней немедленно!

Мин-Су пытается подняться, но ноги упорно разъезжаются, а всё тело трясет и скручивает от боли.

— Э, куда это ты собрался?! А ну живо назад в постель!

Перед Мин-Су, стоящим на четвереньках, возвышается совсем ещё юный паренёк, невысокий и худенький, одетый в одежду, которую обычно носят ученики старших лекарей. Уперев руки в бока, он скептически оглядывает позу Мин-Су, и говорит:

— Умереть ты всегда успеешь, но только не в мою смену!

— Но При… — невольно вырывается у Мин-Су, но он вовремя спохватывается, прикусив язык.

-Что «при»? — допытывается этот лекарский подмастерье, почему-то понизив голос. И, — возможно, Мин-Су просто показалось, — у этого мальчика как-то странно блеснули глаза…

— Но придётся не работать! А… мне надо!

— И много ты наработаешь в таком состоянии? Отлёживайся, пока дают!

— Я… не могу! Мне надо идти!

Истекая потом и кривясь от боли, Мин-Су как-то умудряется встать на колени, но юный лекарь вдруг несильно тыкает в бок, и слуга со стоном валиться обратно.

— У тебя пять рёбер сломано, -сухо прокомментировал свои действия паренёк. Он с профессиональной сноровкой укладывает Мин-Су на спину и укрывает его.

— Но мне надо идти!!!

К Принцессе!

— Слушай! — повышает голос юный врачеватель. — Не знаю, куда ты так торопишься, но ты этим ничего не добьёшься, а лишь себе навредишь. Не заставляй меня привязывать тебя!

Мин-Су не нашёлся, что сказать. Прав этот мальчишка, прав…

— Наверняка, это что-то важное, — тем временем продолжил лекарский ученик уже гораздо мягче. — Но тебе следует сосредоточиться на своём излечении: если ты будешь неукоснительно соблюдать все предписания, то быстро пойдёшь на поправку. А я помогу, чем смогу. По мне может и не скажешь, но я отлично врачую увечья. Да и вообще, ты не представляешь, как тебе повезло, что тобой занимаюсь я!

Мин-Су несколько ошеломленно взирал снизу вверх на этого паренька, который гордо вскинул голову и самодовольно улыбался. Однако, это не вызвало у слуги впечатление пустого бахвальства, и он почему-то поверил этому юному лекарю… Возможно, он, действительно, сможет ему помочь…

«Принцесса, прошу вас! Будьте в порядке… и дождитесь меня!»

***

Юн был очень талантлив, а, как известно, талантливый человек, талантлив если уж не во всём, то во многом. И среди небезызвестных и многочисленных способностей Юна была ещё одна, стоящая особняком, а именно — способность, не вызывая подозрений, просачиваться куда угодно.

И вот, он уже почти месяц входит в лекарский штат Замка Хирью, являясь учеником-помощником одного из старших докторов. Однако, следует признать, что в этой удаче сыграли свои роли и влияние бывшего архивариуса, и несомненный талант Юна, как целителя и травника, и… его миловидная внешность.

Хм… тот старик, к которому Юн приставлен в качестве ученика, явно имеет слабость к красивым мальчикам. А Юн красив. Даже очень.

Б-р-р-р! При одном воспоминании о всех намёках этого старого хрыча, у Юна начинают бегать табуны мурашек… Благо, пока дальше их, дело не заходило.

И зачем он во всё это ввязался? Он же хотел просто наблюдать! Только… как же этот Джун Со рыдал, когда удостоверился, что гроб, в котором якобы должно было покоиться тело принцессы, оказался пустым. Рыдал от счастья, повторяя, как сумасшедший:

— Она жива! Жива! Рассвет не угас!

И он вместе с сыном с удвоенной силой принялись собирать сведения. Но им всё же, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений, пришлось уехать из Замка, но не из Кууто: Джун Со и Сонг Мин поселились в какой-то гостинице на окраине под вымышленными именами. А вот Юн остался. Будучи инициатором, сам предложив эту идею… Как не крути, эти двое не могли уже здесь оставаться, а принцесса, несомненно, где-то в Замке…

Надо было видеть лица этих двоих в тот момент! Они очень удивились, потом забеспокоились, и начали горячо благодарить. Юн поспешил прервать и весьма грубо все эти ненужные излияния: он заверил «чертовых аристократов», что делает это не ради них, а исключительно ради Ик-Су. Но похоже они в это не очень поверили… Однако, это не суть.

Что же касается, самих Джун Со и Сонг Мина, то они тоже не сидели сложа руки. Они искали входы в старые катакомбы.

Принцесса где-то в Замке, и, скорей всего, в очень тайном и труднодоступном месте, и лучше для этой роли, чем древнее подземелье, о котором испокон веков множатся слухи разной степени достоверности, не найти.

Большая часть тоннелей, конечно же, была обрушена под натиском времён, но кое-что, всё же, уцелело. Только вот где? Джун Со смог достать ворох старинных карт и схем города, но Кууто существенно разросся с тех времен да и не раз уже менял свою планировку и перестраивался. И хотя входы в это подземелье и были отмечены на картах, однако найти их сейчас в свете данных обстоятельств было весьма затруднительно. Однако, отец и сын всё же достигли кое-каких успехов. Например, они нашли, так называемое, «дно города», где жил всяческий сброд, и даже натолкнулись на подземный чёрный рынок. Но вот тоннелей, что вели бы в подвалы Замка обнаружить пока не удалось… А вот у Юна… Хотя, можно ли называть это зацепкой? Тот избитый слуга… Конечно, мальчику всё это могло просто показаться, но этот слуга, когда ещё был в отключке, явно пробормотал, что-то вроде про принцессу. И когда очнулся тоже почти произнёс это слово, но спохватившись, передумал. Похоже, ему что-то известно про принцессу и ему велено держать язык за зубами… Хотя, это конечно же, тоже ничего может не значить, но в любом случае, Юн намерен следить за этим парнем. Может что-то удастся через него узнать о якобы похороненной принцессе.

***

Я не вижу Мин-Су уже почти неделю. Вместо него, приходит кто-то другой, но меня это не волнует. Я опять ничего не ем и почти не сплю.

Неужели Мин-Су… погиб? Неужели я не смогла его защитить? Я опять совершенно одна…

Порой мне хотелось истошно вопить, рвать на себе волосы и раздирать ногтями лицо… Но у меня не было на это сил. Может мне уже недолго осталось?

Я словно опять вернулась назад: привалившись к стене, бездумно слежу за отблеском факела, что за решёткой. И времени для меня нет… Потому что… потому что, потом вдруг вижу Его…

***

Сломанная кукла. Именно так её сейчас можно назвать. Исхудавшая, измождённая, с бессмысленным взглядом. И это… неправильно.

— Здравствуй, Йона!

Я подхожу к ней, — за спиной раздаются предостерегающие возгласы охранников, — опускаюсь рядом, и беру её за холодную маленькую ладонь.

— Прости, что не был так долго. У меня, как Императора, всегда сейчас много дел… Ты замёрзла?

Когда Йона смогла сфокусировать на мне взгляд, её начинает очень сильно трясти. Она открывает рот, явно что-то пытаясь сказать, но у неё лишь вырывается свистящий вздох.

Я снимаю накидку, и набрасывая её Йоне на плечи.

— Я слышал, что ты снова не кушаешь. Это нехорошо.

Выискивая взглядом плошку с нетронутой пищей. Беру её, и удостоверившись, что еда не испортилась, зачерпываю ложку и подношу ко рту Йоны.

— Ну, же!

Но тут она с силой бьёт по моей руке, и ложка, расплескав содержимое, летит в сторону. Сама же Йона вжимается в стену…

Моя охрана тут как тут, и направляют острия мечей на неё. Я делаю жест рукой, безмолвно приказывая убрать оружие.

Признаться, я разочарован. Где тот опаляющий взгляд? Где-то чувство, останавливающее сердце и которому я никак не могу вспомнить название?

Где тот… рычащий зверь?

***

Это… безумие. Наверное, я сошла с ума…

Он, — Он!, — укутывает меня, держит за руку и даже пытается накормить. Но Он реален и Он здесь.

Я как-то смогла оттолкнуть эту руку, но отступать мне было некуда. Рядом с ним возвышалась, недобро на меня поглядывающая, стража. Но это неважно… Я не могу оторвать взгляд от его лица, умиротворенно-доброжелательного. Почти такого же… когда не случилось всё… это.

— Зря ты так, — Он поднимается и отряхивается. — Хотя… я тебя понимаю. Но поверь: я и правда хочу, чтобы ты жила. Ты… нужна мне.

Жива… Нужна… Тогда… Тогда почему я здесь?! Почему мой отец мёртв?! И почему… Мин-Су нет?! Мин-Су…

— Мин-Су, — шепчу я. — Где он…

— Мин-Су? — переспрашивает Он. — А, ясно. С ним всё в порядке. Он был сильно избит, но уже идёт на поправку. Он вскоре вернётся к своим обязанностям.

Он жив… И он скоро вернётся?

Одинокая слеза скатывается по моей щеке. Всего одна. На большее я сейчас не способна…

Он, сузив глаза, внимательно вглядывается в меня.

— Тебе он дорог? Значит, из-за него ты так яростно сражалась.

Вся доброжелательность схлынула с его лица, и его глаза, — на самый краткий миг, — будто бы становятся совершенно чёрными… и пустыми. Я понимаю, что это невозможно, но даже свет факелов на мгновение не отражался в них. А потом на его губах расцветает улыбка. Лёгкая, светлая… Ядовито-сладкая. Прямо как тогда, в ту приснопамятную ночь в покоях моего отца, в последнюю ночь моей жизни. И почему-то именно сейчас, я с неожиданной ясностью понимаю, что за этой улыбкой ничего нет… Совершенно ничего.

— Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы Мин-Су жил?

Он берёт меч у стража и бросает к моим ногам.

— Так докажи это.


	12. Chapter 12

Я всегда думал, что знаю тебя, что вижу тебя насквозь. Ты всегда была для меня такой простой, понятной, даже примитивной. Но то, что я увидел тогда и сейчас…

Звякает об пол меч.

— Так докажи это.

Ты переводишь взгляд с меча, вновь на меня, и твоё лицо мертвеет. Хотя, казалось, куда больше…

Склоняешь голову и косо обрезанные волосы падают тебе на лицо. Ты берёшь меч, и, пошатываясь, поднимешься, и тотчас же, делаешь рывок вперёд. Охранники скрещивают перед моей грудью мечи, и твой клинок лязгает о металл, не доходя до меня. Но ты этого не замечаешь. А я опять задерживаю дыхание и сердце замедляет свой бег. Это то, чего я ждал…

Ты яростно скалишь зубы и твои глаза полыхают, как угли, грозя сжечь меня дотла. Тебя отбрасывают, но ты, удержавшись на ногах, вновь с неистовством бросаешься в атаку. Один из стражей вскрикивает — ты ранишь его. Но их ещё было трое, и они валят тебя, припечатывают, держат за руки, ноги и волосы, вдавливая твоё лицо в пол, поднеся к горлу меч. Не в состоянии пошевелиться, ты затихаешь. И я, не видя пламя твоих глаз, вновь могу дышать, и оцепенение отпускает меня.

— Это… было прекрасно, Йона. Ты прекрасна! Я хотел бы скрестить с тобой мечи, но… не могу. Но будь покойна: я не дам тебе угаснуть. Я помогу тебе расцвести!

***

Я продолжала лежать там, где меня оставили. Как раздавленное, расплющенное насекомое… Меня била мелкая дрожь, но это не из-за страха… Ибо то чувство, от которого вскипела моя кровь, когда я взяла в руки меч, ещё не покинуло меня. Ещё ничего подобного я никогда не испытывала. Нет… Нет же! Когда те подонки избивали Мин-Су, я тоже взяла в руки меч, но я почему-то всё забыла… Всё, кроме зверя. Так что же это был за зверь и как он сюда попал? Я усиленно напрягаю память, но безуспешно. Зато перед внутренним взором упорно всплывало какое-то чёрное, будто обуглившееся, поле. И беспросветное отчаяние охватывало меня.

— Нет, нет! Уйди! — шепчу я и трясу головой, желая избавиться от этой картинки.

Я никак не могла разобраться в этих чувствах-ощущениях и смутных воспоминаниях. И чтобы хоть немного выбраться из этой мучительной неразберихи, я цепляюсь за свой единственный спасительный канат — я начинаю думать о Мин-Су.

Мин-Су… Как же я хочу увидеть тебя! Жив ли ты? Он сказал, что ты жив, но можно ли ему верить?

В какой-то момент, меня начинает кто-то тормошить и что-то говорить. Мин-Су?! Нет, это другой.

Я… вцепляюсь зубами в руку этого человека… вгрызаюсь в неё. На истошный вопль слуги примчалась стража, и меня с трудом оттащили от него. При этом меня не тронули и пальцем, и даже не заковали… Но я словно протрезвела, и меня охватил ледяной ужас.

Я выпила всю воду, что была здесь, лишь бы избавиться от отвратительного привкуса крови во рту. Съела всю принесенную пищу, хотя потом меня и вывернуло наизнанку. Но это помогло прийти в себя, и дало возможность более-менее связно мыслить, помогло избавиться от образов, что стояли перед глазами, и погасило жгущее внутренности непонятное чувство.

Что происходит? Я… схожу с ума?

Я нарезаю круги по темнице. Да, нужно двигаться, питаться, высыпаться. Нужно придать сил слабеющему телу и слабеющему разуму. Нужно… защититься от подступающего чужого безумия.

Ни о чём не думать, кроме Мин-Су. Когда он вернется, он не должен горевать; его усилия не должны пропасть в пустую. Только, прошу тебя, вернись!

Считаю шаги, ходя от стенки к стенке. Сколько времени уже прошло? Неделя или даже две? Я попросила прощения у того слуги, хотя… это может быть, был не тот?

Хожу и хожу, взад и вперёд. Я должна сильно устать, чтобы потом провалиться в мертвецкий сон без сновидений… Слышу звук торопливо приближающихся шагов, но не обращаю внимания вся обратившись в движение.

— Принцесса!

Это… Мин-Су.

— Вы в порядке, Принцесса?! Вы в порядке? — В руках он держит неизменный поднос, а в его глазах блестят слёзы. Сам же Мин-Су улыбался мне, но я не могу оторвать взгляд от оставшихся следов побоев на его лице. Я опускаюсь на пол, ибо ноги перестают держать меня.

— Что с вами, Принцесса?! — Мин-Су подбегает ко мне и опускается рядом. — Вы опять ничего не кушаете?!

— Не беспокойся об этом, — качаю головой я, и с почти физической болью вглядываюсь в его синяки и кровоподтёки. Но… Мин-Су жив и он вернулся! Я хотела бы заплакать, но почему-то не могу.

— Принцесса, ваши волосы! — вдруг ахает мой друг.

— А что с ними? — Я склоняю голову набок, и только сейчас замечаю, что мои волосы косо срезаны.

— Что случилось, Принцесса?! Кто это сделал?

— Я… не помню! — растерянно лепечу я.

— Как не помните?!

— После того, как ты… Ну, тебя… Память стала какой-то обрывочной. Я лишь помню, как хотела защитить тебя, а потом всё как в тумане.

— А дальше? Больше ничего не помните?

— А дальше, я очнулась здесь, совершенно одна. И тебя всё нет и нет. А потом приходит…

— Лорд Су-Вон, — мрачно заканчивает вместо меня Мин-Су.

— Да, -выдыхаю я. — И вновь туман.

Но я всё же помню и как брала опять в руки меч, и сжигающее изнутри чувство, и чёрное смертное поле, и зверя, что скалился и рычал в темноте… И про это Мин-Су я не собираюсь рассказывать: он итак уж слишком встревоженно смотрит на меня.

— Лучше не будем об этом, Мин-Су. Мы оба живы и это главное. Давай я поем, а ты мне что-нибудь расскажешь.

***

— Мой лорд, меня сильно тревожит то, что вы как-то зачастили в Королевскую тюрьму. Что… вы там делаете, могу ли я узнать?

Кей-Сук и молодой Император, выгадав свободный часок в череде сегодняшних заседаний, сидели в живописной, увитой цветами беседке и попивали чай.

— Вы её навещаете? — Советник неодобрительно взглянул на своего господина. — До сих пор не понимаю, зачем она вам…

На это Император лишь безмятежно улыбается:

— Насчёт этого, Кей-Сук: сегодня вечером, я хочу пригласить тебя в одно место, чтобы ты стал свидетелем зрелища воистину удивительного.

— Зрелища? — растерянно пробормотал советник.

— Всё это время, вместе с многоуважаемым Главным надсмотрщиком Судзу, я занимался подготовкой специального места -арены.

— Арены? Это будет…

— Сегодня ты всё узнаешь.

Когда лорд Су-Вон делал столь таинственное выражение лица, расспрашивать его о чём-либо было бесполезно, и поэтому Кей-Сук переходит сразу к конкретике:

— И когда же вечером?

— Сразу после заката.

***

Я опять хожу взад-вперёд. Мин-Су ушёл. Третий раз уже. Значит сейчас вечер. Можно было лечь спать, но пока лучше и не пытаться. Нужно продолжать двигаться, чтобы ни о чём не думать и… не подпускать. Когда ты попадаешь в трясину, нужно замереть, чтобы не утянуло глубже…

В подземелье всегда очень тихо, и лишь слышно было, как капает где-то вода. Но если был день, то можно было услышать, как переговаривается и возится стража. Сейчас же, вечером, тишина была особенно густой, и лязг открывающейся двери показался очень оглушительным. Я прислушиваюсь к звукам…

Возле решётки появляются четыре стража, и я замираю, выжидательно их разглядывая. Не знаю почему, но у меня это не вызвало страха да и мои мысли бродили где-то не здесь. Когда они вошли и связали меня, я не шелохнулась и не пикнула. И меня повели, взнузданную, как животное…

Сначала был коридор, узкий и сумрачный; а потом мне надели на глаза повязку, но мне было всё равно. Ведь меня ведут… на казнь? Я подумала об этом почти с облегчением. Ведь это избавление. И для меня и для Мин-Су. Ему больше не придется возиться со мной, истязая себя, и, если что, подвергать себя из-за меня опасности. Как хорошо, что мы смогли увидеться напоследок! Мин-Су… наверное будет плакать, но, в конце концов, забудет обо мне… Как и вся Коука…

Когда мы пришли туда, куда нужно, мне почему-то развязали руки, стянули петлю с шей и повязку. И оставили…

Я оказалась в каком-то квадратном помещении, довольно просторном, ярко освещенном факелами, и полом здесь служил чистый желтый песок. Это была клетка… Сверху я почувствовала дуновение, и задрав голову, обомлела… и задохнулась. Я вижу небо. Чёрное, исчерченное прутьями решётки, но я вижу его! И ещё вижу яркую звезду, одиноко сияющею в вышине. Прикрыв глаза, ощущаю как лицо приятно обдувает свежий воздух…

— Йона.

Этот голос… Я озираюсь, но не вижу его обладателя.

— Тебе нравится это место?

Казалось, что голос исходит откуда-то сверху.

— Это место я специально создал для тебя. Здесь ты — я уверен! — расцветёшь.

Я не понимаю… О чём он вообще?

— Возьми же меч, Йона!

Откуда-то сверху, из темноты, что-то падает. Это меч. Он хочет, чтобы я сама провела свою казнь? К смерти я… уже готова, но собственноручно сделать это…

— Зачем ты… — Я осекаюсь, понимая, что говорю слишком тихо, и переведя дыхание, продолжаю, но уже гораздо громче:

— Если ты так ненавидишь меня, почему бы тебе не сделать это самому? Почему бы тебе не пронзить грудь мне, также… как моему отцу?

Обжигающей молнией сверкнула застарелая боль. Я долгое время избегала мыслей об отце, и вот теперь, чувствую, как стремительно увлажнились глаза и сразу стало всё так смутно. Я прижимаю ладони к лицу. Милый образ отца предстаёт передо мной…

Папа! Папочка!

К отцу присоединяется Он: со льдом в глазах и ядовитым оскалом вместо улыбки.

Что-то начинает яриться…

Как бы я хотела! О Небо, как бы я хотела сейчас вцепиться зубами в Его глотку и вырвать ему гортань!

Нет… Нет! Я трясу головой! Я не способна на подобное… Это не я, не я!

— Я уже говорил, что не хочу твоей смерти. Как и смерти Мин-Су тоже.

При чём здесь…

— Я, как понимаю Йона, ты не хочешь жить. Но ты должна и ты должна сражаться. И если ты не хочешь это делать ради себя, то делай это ради единственно оставшегося у тебя близкого человека. Ты умрешь — Мин-Су, уж поверь, последует за тобой.

Я опускаюсь на песок и гляжу на свои мелко дрожащие руки.

— Так что, сражайся Йона! И не позволяй себя убить. Я верю, ты справишься.

По моим щекам текут слёзы, но мне хочется расхохотаться. Как… как я могу это сделать?!

Позади меня грохочут засовы и я оборачиваюсь…


	13. Chapter 13

То, что произошло дальше, я бы предпочла забыть, выжечь из памяти. Но на этот раз спасительный туман забытья не уберёг меня.

Со мной в клетке оказался грузный, коренастый мужчина, чьё широкое лицо заросло чёрной бородой. Рассеяно оглядевшись, и увидев меня, он осклабился, обнажив крупные, желтоватые зубы.

— Девка? И с ней-то мне сражаться?

Я торопливо вытираю слёзы, и, поднявшись, беру двумя руками меч. Мин-Су, я не представляю, как смогу защитить тебя… но я должна постараться. Должна!

— Пф, да она даже толком меч держать не умеет! Будет слишком легко.

Мужчина начинает надвигаться, и в правой руке он твёрдо держит небрежно опущенный меч. Мой же сотрясется, стиснутый в дрожащих ладонях…

— В женщине главное молчаливость и покорность. Не будешь дёргаться, я сделаю это быстро и не больно.

Звучало очень заманчиво, но здесь на кону стояла не моя жизнь. На себя мне было глубоко плевать.

Я стояла, напряженная, как струна; нервы были натянуты до предела и словно вибрировали. И страх — не за себя! — холодом струился по венам.

Делаю глубокий вздох и с криком бросаюсь вперёд. Мужчина спокойно отбивает мой неловкий замах своим мечом, зажатым одной рукой, а другой — бьёт меня по лицу. Роняю меч и падаю, поднимая клубы песка. В глазах темнеет и в голове звенит…

Это… бесполезно. Что же мне делать?

Мужчина берёт меня за волосы, приподнимая; я же в этот момент, зажав в кулаке пригоршню песка, кидаю её ему в лицо. Он отпускает меня и я, плечом, всем телом толкаю мужчину в грудь, стараясь повалить его. Но у меня не получается и он опять ударяет по лицу, разбивая мне нос. Мужчина отбрасывает свой меч, и навалившись, начинает душить, обхватив широкими, как лопата, ладонями мою шею. И я вцепляюсь в его руки, в безуспешной попытке оторвать их от себя.

Бесполезно, бесполезно… Воздуха катастрофически не хватает. А этот мужчина смотрит без всякой злости, но с наслаждением — он наслаждается, тем как я задыхаюсь.

Кровь струится из носа и… всё-таки, попадает мне в рот…

Я чувствую, чувствую… Зверь рычит, изготовившись к прыжку… Но ему мало, мало.

Опять начинаю суматошно елозить по песку и снова сгребаю его, и бросаю в этого мужчину, но на этот раз он просто отклоняется и прикрывает глаза.

Весь мир передо мной стремительно темнеет, но почти уже в полубессознательном состоянии, я дотягиваюсь и с силой надавливаю на веко своего противника. Он вскрикивает и я смогла отползти от него, судорожно глотая воздух.

— Ах ты ж… тварь! — шипит он и вновь берёт меч, несётся на меня. Я нахожу свой, с трудом поднимаюсь и наши клинки сшибаются. На этот раз я не роняю меч, но он ломается. Я почти что уклоняюсь от быстрого взмаха, но мне задевают по касательной плечо. Струится кровь и я зажимаю рану, но то, что осталось от моего оружия, не отпускаю.

Зверь скалится, облизывается, но он ещё слаб. А ему нужно… хоть что-то…

И я знаю что… Прижимаю окровавленную ладонь ко рту. Тошнотворно-сладковатый запах забивает ноздри, привкус железа словно горит на языке. И мир алеет, наливается багрянцем. А дальше… дальше… Я молниеносно ныряю под очередной удар, очень низко наклоняясь к земле, и зазубренным, острым обломком меча протыкаю мужчине живот. Он охает и оседает на землю, с изумлением глядя на рану, но мне или… Нет, нет! Ему… мало. Я вонзаю и вонзаю осколок железа в тело своего врага. Кровь заливает меня — я в ней тону.

Я скину вас в бездну самого чёрного отчаяния. Я хочу, чтобы вы прозрели. Через кровь, страдания и ужас… вы вознесётесь.

Йона!

Я останавливаюсь… и с ужасом гляжу на дело рук своих. Хватаюсь за голову и начинаю кричать, — как в том кошмаре про чёрное поле, — в далёкое, недосягаемое небо.

***

Моё лицо залито кровью и я почти ничего не вижу; мне хочется содрать с глаз засохшую корку, но руки скованы. И меня страшно тошнит. Рядом со мной, лежащей, кто-то суетится, и я слышу Его голос:

— Йона, ты умница! Ты справилась! Я ни капли не сомневался в тебе! Не волнуйся, все твои раны будут исцелены.

Су… Нет, нет я не могу произносить, даже про себя, Его имя! А Он продолжает что-то говорить, что-то ласково-утешающее… О Небо, что он несёт…

— Ты безумен, безумен, — хрипло шепчу я, бессильно мотая головой.

И я… Я тоже. Мы оба сошли с ума и пребываем в аду.

***

Солнце угасало на западе в крови. Я сижу на плоском камне и рассматриваю свои руки, в которые въелась кровь убиенных мною людей…

Дитя Зари… Что ты делаешь?

Я молчу довольно долго, не в силах поднять лица, к вопрошающему меня Небу.

— Я… люблю людей, — наконец говорю я низким, хриплым голосом. — Но для того, чтобы уберечь одних, мне приходиться убивать других…

Я закрываю ладонями лицо, и мои плечи мелко подрагивают.

— Слова не действует на них, хотя я пытался, пытался… Но они способны понимать лишь один язык — язык силы. Я познал всю бездну их безумия. Но поэтому теперь, я знаю, как помочь им…

И чего же ты хочешь?

Я отнимаю от лица мозолистые, огрубевшие, уже привыкшие к тяжести меча, руки.

— Я хочу… ввергнуть в пучину самого чёрного отчаяния. Я хочу, чтобы они прозрели. Через страдания, через лишь тот язык, что они способны понять, я заставлю пробудиться их дремлющий разум.

Я говорю это с трудом, словно в язык воткнуто тысячи маленьких шипов, и эти слова пропитываются кровью и ужасом. Но они истинны, а истина редко бывает приятной…

Поднимаюсь, расправляю поникшие плечи и вынимаю из ножен меч, остриём направляя его в Небо.

— Огнём и мечом, я насажу мир на эту исстрадавшуюся землю. И пусть даже Небеса отвернуться от меня!

Ты, познавший безумие людей, во многом уподобился им. Но быть посему!

***

Я лежу, смотрю в низкий, тёмный свод и мутные слёзы, стекают по вискам. Мне так больно сейчас… и страшно. Я не хочу больше даже касаться меча, не хочу проливать кровь. Ибо когда это случается, я… исчезаю, и является он. Он рычит, скалится и плачет… Он полон ярости и скорби. И… он безумен. И меня затягивают туда, вместе с ним. Как же я не хочу этого! Как же хочется умереть! Но… Но я не могу! Ведь если я умру, мой единственный дорогой мне человек тоже…

Скоро придёт Мин-Су и он не должен увидеть меня такой, он не должен ничего знать. Старательно вытираю слёзы рукавом, размазывая их по лицу; соленая жидкость попадает на ссадину, что пересекает мою левую щеку, заставляя кривиться от жжения. Мин-Су всё это увидит: и сломанный нос, и синяки на шее. Но я ничего ему не расскажу…

— Доброе утро, Принцесса! Как вы… — Мин-Су запинается и, мрачнея, разглядывает меня.

Я хотела бы подбежать к нему, но ноги не слушаются, и я лишь с преувеличенной радостью протягиваю к нему руки. Мин-Су подходит ко мне.

— Кто это сделал, Принцесса? Неужели, кто-то из стражей?!

Я старательно мотаю головой.

— Нет, Мин-Су, я просто упала. А это — поверишь, нет! — вообще меня крыса укусила, — на ходу сочиняла я.

— Ещё ни разу здесь ни одной крысы не видел… Хотя это странно: в верхней тюрьме-то их полно.

— Вот-вот, Мин-Су! Раньше не было, а сейчас появились. Но ты не волнуйся, я их не боюсь: я эту крысу, цапнувшую меня, живо прогнала.

Я упорно улыбаюсь, но Мин-Су не отвечает мне и не улыбается.

— Вы лжёте… Вас ведь побили, да?

— Никто меня не бил! Я же говорю, что упала.

— И вы думаете… что я поверю в такую чушь? — сдавленно пробормотал он. — Скажите мне, Принцесса! Кто это сделал?

Моя улыбка угасает, и из груди вырывается тяжелый вздох.

— Допустим, я расскажу… и что ты сделаешь? Что ты можешь? Ничего. Поэтому не расспрашивай меня ни о чём, и дай просто защитить тебя.

Мин-Су ошеломленно смотрит на меня, и лицо его мертвеет; я сама торопливо зажимаю рот ладонью, изумляясь своей неожиданной резкости. Голова Мин-Су поникает…

— Вы правы, Принцесса, — глухо молвит он. — Я ничего не могу… Я слабак. Я ничтожество! — Его голос срывается и хватает себя за голову. Я порывисто обнимаю друга и слёзы брызжут из моих глаз.

— Я так вовсе не думаю! Прости меня, Мин-Су! Ты так много сделал для меня. Ты спас меня однажды и продолжаешь спасать каждый день, в каждый свой приход. Все те люди, что с детства окружали: стражи и придворные — им всегда плевать было на меня. Да и всем… плевать. Но ты Мин-Су — единственный кто не бросил и не оставил никчёмную принцессу.

Он мелко дрожал в моих объятиях и руки его бессильными плетьми висели вдоль тела. Плакал ли он — я не знаю, но продолжала прижимать голову Мин-Су к груди и ласково гладила по волосам.

— Верь мне, Мин-Су. И будь уверен:этой пустоглазой твари, я не дам и пальцем тебя коснуться!

***

«…Этой пустоглазой твари, я не дам и пальцем тебя коснуться!»

Стоило Мин-Су вспомнить эту фразу, произнесенную голосом Принцессы, но с незнакомыми интонациями, волосы тотчас же становились дыбом. Она словно… зарычала.

Принцесса так сильно изменилась. Особенно после того случая… До этого, несмотря на все его усилия и, казалось, внешние улучшения, жизнь едва тлела в Принцессе. Сейчас же…

После того, как Мин-Су, страшно смущенный, неловко выбирается из объятий, Принцесса потом, всё оставшееся время, была очень ласкова с ним, чуть ли не как с ребёнком… Будучи сама в таком ужасном положении, она утешала его. А он…

Принцесса на все лады уверяла его, что она на самом деле так не думает… но какое это имеет значение? Это нисколько не отменяет, что те, ненароком сорвавшиеся с её уст, слова — правда. Мин-Су беспомощен, он почти ничего не может для неё сделать. Ни защитить, ни уберечь. Ничего. Но… может, он просто плохо старался? Как же ему быть? Неужели ему так и придётся, до конца своих дней, плавиться в аду собственного, раздирающего глотку, бессилия…


	14. Chapter 14

Кей-Сук потрясенно глядит на происходящее. Он видит как маленькая и слабая принцесса превращается в кровожадного зверя: с какой яростью она бросается на мужчину, что в два раза тяжелее её, и пронзает и пронзает жалким обломком клинка его грудь и живот, буквально выпотрошив его! Советник очень сильно сжимает подлокотники кресла, на котором он сидел подле своего господина, и с трудом сумев оторвать взгляд о страшно искаженного девичьего лица, смотрит на лорда Су-Вона.

Лорд Су-Вон сидит в расслабленной позе, подперев щеку рукой. На лице его играет слабая улыбка, но глаза странно пустые и блеклые, которые почему-то не отражают пламя факелов, что скудно освещали их зрительское место. И было такое впечатление, что лорд Су-Вон даже не дышит… Но когда арену огласил душераздирающий вопль и принцесса как подкошенная падает на бездыханный труп, Император словно отмирает и говорит:

— Вызывайте врача! А мертвеца похороните, как подобает.

Он спокойно поднимается, и тут за рукав его хватает Кей-Сук.

— Что это было, мой господин?! ЧТО ЭТО было?!

— Не знаю, — беспечно отзывается тот.- Но разве… она не прекрасна?

Советник поджимает губы:

— Не знаю, что с ней стряслось, но это… пугает. А вас, разве нет?

Лорд Су-Вон вдруг как-то странно смотрит на своего приближенного.

— Пугает ли это меня? — переспрашивает он, и потом как-то озадаченно берёт себя пальцами за подбородок. — Может быть… ты и прав, Кей-Сук.

— Ваше Величество! — К молодому Императору подошёл Судзу, Главный Надсмотрщик, что имел честь присутствовать на столь странном зрелище. Это был довольно молодой мужчина с бледным, маловыразительным лицом, но зато с колючим взглядом.

— О, Судзу! Ну как тебе? — откликнулся Су-Вон, вновь став нарочито-беспечным.

— Это было превосходно, Ваше Величество! — Судзу склонился в учтивом поклоне. — Спешу вас уведомить — у меня появились кое-какие соображения на сей счёт, коими мне с вами хотелось бы поделиться. — Надсмотрщик выпрямляется и на его лице расцветает холодновато-заискивающая улыбка: — Надеюсь, вы найдёте их весьма любопытными.

***

Где-то через месяц после этого мало кому известного события, по Кууто пошли слухи о новом развлечении среди богатеев и власть имущих — о смертельных поединках между то ли преступниками, то ли слугами. Они проводились в тайном месте и всегда в довольно позднее время, и туда могли попасть только люди при деньгах. И мало было заплатить за вход, также было обязательно делать ставки на одного из бойцов. Но эти слухи, через какое-то время были вытеснены более животрепещущей новостью о восстании Клана Огня и о его подавлении. Коука, в который уже раз, восхитилась и изумилась многочисленными талантами юного Императора, которому с минимумом потерь удалось подавить этот мятеж. Кстати, многие также склонялись к мысли, что лорд Су-Вон мог уничтожить эту войну в зародыше, но, благодаря своей дальновидности, смог урвать часть земель Южного Кая, прижав к ногтю Ли Хазару, что был сообщником ныне покойного Кана Су-Джина. И вот Император с триумфом вернулся в Кууто, и столица встретила его великой радостью и торжеством.

Кей-Сук, что на время отсутствия своего господина являлся наместником, выскочил в окружении многочисленных придворных и слуг, к воротам Замка, куда уже въезжала шумная кавалькада во главе с Су-Воном.

— С возвращением и грандиозной победой, Ваше Величество! — восклицает Кей-Сук, подбегая к спешивающемуся Императору. И тут он замечает по правую сторону своего господина лицо, которое меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть. Сам генерал Сон Хак, в кое-то веки почтил своим присутствием Кууто. И, надо признать, эта неожиданность для Кей-Сука была отнюдь не приятной.

— О, кого я вижу! Сам доблестный генерал Клана Ветра! Генерал, который ещё ни разу не был на собрании Пяти Кланов…

— Кей-Сук, ты что ли? Сколько лет, сколько зим! — Молодой генерал довольно бодро спрыгивает с коня, но тут его лицо сереет, и его сильно шатает, и он бы, скорей всего, растянулся на земле, если бы лорд Су-Вон не придержал бы Громового Зверя за плечо.

— Так, Хак. Похоже, это поездка утомила тебя сильнее, чем ты говоришь. — Увидев вопросительный взгляд своего советника, Су-Вон пояснил: — Нашего доблестного генерала сильно ранили и, даже, не столько ранили, сколько отравили.

***

Вообще-то, после окончания этой маленькой, победоносной компании, Хак хотел было сразу отправиться домой, в Фуугу, но Мун-Док, обеспокоенный серьёзным ранением внука, отправил его в столицу, где с медициной, разумеется, дела обстояли гораздо лучше. И хотя Громовой Зверь упорно утверждал что это «всего лишь царапина», но после многодневной скачки, «эта царапина» вновь открылась, и по прибытию в Кууто, Хак впал в тяжелую лихорадку. Но, в который уже раз выказав нечеловеческую жизнестойкость, он быстро оклемался, хотя рана и не думала пока заживать и гноилась. И во всем была виновата, как впоследствии выяснил консорциум врачевателей, дремучая смесь ядов, которой враг пытался сразить Громового Зверя. И поэтому — так как ядов было несколько, и все противоядия были, так сказать, взаимоисключающие — Сон Хаку приходилось полностью рассчитывать на жизненные силы своего молодого и сильного тела, ибо в этом случае врачи не могли оказать никакую посильную помощь, и лишь советовали ему соблюдать месячный постельный режим и полностью запрещали выпивку. Однако, не в правилах молодого генерала было соблюдать какие-то, с его точки зрения, совершенно дурацкие требования, которые могли лишить его на целый месяц всех радостей жизни. И поэтому он послал куда подальше, что и лекарей со своими советами, что и крайне назойливых камердинеров, что были приставлены к нему, то ли в качестве надзирателей, то ли сиделок.

Император Су-Вон, узнавший о том, что Громовой Зверь пришёл в себя и проявляет излишнюю, для тяжелораненого, энергичность, пригласил его на дружеские посиделки.

Слуга, что был прислан Императором, привёл Хака к увитой цветами ажурной беседке, что укромно пряталась в глубине сада.

— Рад видеть тебя в относительно добром здравии, Хак! — радушно поприветствовал гостя лорд Су-Вон, лучезарно улыбаясь. — Присаживайся! — Он указал на одно из лёгких плетёных кресел, что стояли возле резного круглого столика, на котором красовался изысканный чайный сервиз.

— Так… Что это? — Громовой Зверь непонимающе уставился на стол.

— Это? — Су-Вон довольно улыбаясь, сделал многозначительную паузу. — Это чудесный цветочный чай выращенный прелестной женой генерала Гюн-Тэ, досточтимой леди Юн-Хо.

— Да это и так понятно! — Молодой генерал раздраженно отмахнулся. — Какого дьявола ты вообще меня тогда позвал? Где сакэ, я спрашиваю?!

— Хак, тебе нельзя! — Укоризненно покачал головой Император.

— О Небо, и ты туда же? — Громовой Зверь тяжело опустился в жалобно заскрипевшее под ним кресло.

— Вот-вот! И не думай, что я буду тебе потакать! Мун-Док строго велел за тобой присматривать и позаботиться о твоём излечении.

Хак лишь фыркнул на это, и взял фарфоровую чашу. Пригубив из неё, он сморщился так, словно испил сейчас какую-то невыразимую гадость.

— Ну, как ты находишь Замок Хирью? — тем временем поинтересовался у старого друга Су-Вон.

— Замок как замок.

— Разумеется, на своём веку, ты уже кучу замков перевидал, — с иронией заметил Император. — Но Кууто ты осмотреть должен. Ты ведь ни разу здесь не бывал! Могу организовать экскурсию.

— Не интересно. И вообще, через два-три дня, я намереваюсь вернуться в Клан Ветра.

— Как?! — опешил Су-Вон и даже чай маленько разлил. — А как же месячный постельный режим?! Ты что на тот свет торопишься?!

— Знаешь ли, я вообще-то глава Клана Ветра, и должен быть там, со своими людьми, а не прохлаждаться в столице.

— Такое впечатление, что там без тебя потоп случится… Да и не забывай, там Мун-Док.

— Старику пора на покой — я и так на него слишком много взваливаю.

— Ага, особенно, когда дело касается собраний, — поддакнул Су-Вон.

Лицо Хака приняло тоскливо-брезгливое выражение:

— Эта политика… Терпеть её не могу!

— А зря! И всё равно, рано или поздно, тебе, как главе клана, придётся вплотную ею заняться.

— Не сыпь мне соль на рану! — Поморщился молодой генерал. — У тебя на этом поприще талант, а у меня нет. Я хорош только в драке.

— Не скажи! Ты превосходно справляешься с обязанностями главы клана, и не только в плане сражений, ибо земли Клана Ветра, как и раньше, одни из самых благополучных.

Хак на это предпочёл отмолчаться и осушил всю чашку.

— Тебе ещё? — спрашивает Су-Вон и увидев отрицательное покачивание головы, продолжил: — Я, конечно, понимаю, что тебе претит сидеть сложа руки да и о клане своём ты, разумеется, беспокоишься, но тебе всё же следует подлечится и отдохнуть. Сколько ты уже глава? Семь месяцев, а уже столько сделал! Очень уж я уже наслышан, как ты прищучил тех наркоторговцев.

— До тебя мне далеко, — усмехнулся Громовой Зверь.

— Хватит уже себя недооценивать и считать чего-то там недостойным.

— Старику я многим обязан, — молвил Хак, невольно касаясь застарелого шрама, что был скрыт на его затылке волосами. — И я не вправе его подвести.

— Так ты и не подводишь! И не подведешь! Но нужно порой сбавлять темп и расслабляться.

— Сам-то ты часто этим советом пользуешься? — ехидно осведомился молодой генерал.

— Вот этим, пока есть возможность, я сейчас и занимаюсь — расслабляюсь. И тебе советую. Поэтому, Хак и не думай, так скоро уезжать! Отдохни, осмотри город — конечно, ему до любезных тебе гор далеко, но здесь тоже есть много чего любопытного. Например, бои… — тут Су-Вон запинается, неожиданно замявшись, что не ускользнуло от внимания Громового Зверя и сразу же заинтриговало.

— Бои? Что за бои?

Император, как-то обреченно вздохнул, видимо решив, что ему уже не отвертеться.

— Бои насмерть между заключенными, а зрители делают ставки на того, кто выживет.

Краем глаза, Су-Вон взглянул на лицо молодого генерала и сделал очередной горький вздох:

— Вот, я так и знал, что ты так отреагируешь и поэтому не хотел сперва рассказывать. Но ты бы всё равно бы узнал, так что лучше из моих уст.

— И как ты… посмел подобной мерзости у себя под боком завестись?

Император вдруг резко поднялся и пройдясь взад-вперёд, развернулся к Хаку и развёл руками.

— Вот сейчас, кого ты видишь перед собой?

— Хм, дай-ка подумать? — молодой генерал взялся пальцами за подбородок. — Ах, точно! Идиота.

— Вот видишь! Даже ты, зная меня уже не один год, считаешь меня идиотом. А эти старые хрычи-политиканы ещё и считают меня зарвавшимся сопляком. И я хотел как-нибудь отвлечь их внимание от себя, чтобы они мне не мешали, и посему создал для них это…

— Сейчас-то, после столь впечатляющей победы, они, вряд ли продолжат считать тебя желторотым и начнут с тобой считаться, — резонно заметил Громовой Зверь.

— Так-то, оно так… И я хотел бы всё это прекратить, но, Хак, там такой уже мощный тотализатор завертелся и там такие большие деньги крутятся, что уже много богатых и влиятельных людей заинтересовано в том, чтобы эти бои продолжались.

— Иными словами, ты пока здесь ничего сделать не можешь?

— Ключевое слово «пока».

На это Хак лишь как-то неопределенно хмыкнул, и было не совсем ясно верит ли он ему или нет.

— Ну так, собственно, из-за чего я вспомнил о них? Просто я подумал, что тебе возможно будет интересно… взглянуть на это…

— Что?! — Громовой Зверь даже невольно поддался вперёд, но потом вновь расслабился и откинулся, уперев свои широкие плечи в спинку кресла. — Я лучше воздержусь. Да и не в том я еще возрасте, что твои старые, способные лишь пускать слюни, хрычи -политики, чтобы меня это могло заинтересовать.


	15. Chapter 15

То, что Су-Вон бывает финтит, и порой сильно, Хак знал уже довольно давно. И ему это в нём не нравилось и в тоже время он понимал, что для политика это очень полезное умение: когда вокруг плетут интриги и всё норовят друг друга подсидеть, излишне честный и прямой, всегда будет оставаться в проигрыше. Но, несмотря на это, Су-Вон всегда стремился по возможности быть максимально справедливым и открытым. Например, вся эта ситуация с предательством Клана Огня… Многие приближенные Императора сходились на том, чтобы казнить обоих сыновей опального генерала. И их можно было понять — опасались банальной мести. А Су-Вон наплевав на их мнение, пощадил обоих, сделав Кё-Гу новым главой клана. И Хак его в этом поддержал, так как он неплохо знал старшего сына Кана Су-Джина, знал, насколько тот может быть, в отличии от отца, преданным. Да и если есть шанс избежать кровопролития, почему бы и нет? Су-Вон, в этом смысле, был на одной волне с прошлым Императором.

Почивший Император Ил… Мун-Док очень тяжело воспринял его смерть и смерть его дочери. Настолько тяжело, что его стальное здоровье пошатнулось.

Сам Хак видел Ила лишь единожды. Добрый был толстяк. Даже чересчур. И его мечта о мире без войн, сама по себе, прекрасна, но совершенно утопична. Да и, в конце концов, если отдавать и отдавать земли, что потом останется?

— Ах, генерал, как бы хотелось послушать о ваших бранных подвигах! — промурлыкали над ухом.

О, он похоже задремал. Что не удивительно…

Хак сидел в окружении щебечущих придворных дам. Кто-то играл на кото, курились благовония и ещё… цветочный чай. Куда же без него! Всё это вкупе порождало дикую скуку и клонило в сон. А они, видите ли ещё, просят, чтоб он развлекал их! Разве не наоборот должно быть?

Громовой Зверь кисло огляделся. Ох, уж эти придворные дамы! А он так — чего уж греха таить! — хотел на них поглазеть, наслышавшись о их красоте. И разочаровался. Нет, они были красивы. Наверное… Потому что слишком уж всего на них было… много. Много одежды, косметики — настоящих и не разглядеть. Иное дело, девушки Клана Ветра! Хак, в который уже раз, убедился, что лучше их на свете и нет. И посему он решил убраться отсюда — просто встал и, ни слова ни говоря, ушёл бродить по замку.

«Замок как замок» — вспомнил Хак свои пренебрежительные слова, вертя голову из стороны в сторону. Он, конечно же, слукавил — он повидал уже немало замков, по типу крепостей, но такой роскошный видел впервые. Сад на саде, анфилады изыскано убранных комнат, ажурная резьба лестниц и мостиков. А вот стены, что окружали столь хрупкую и изысканную сердцевину, были внушительно-неприступными. Наверняка, остались с позапрошлых бурных времён, когда замок хирью был воистину крепостью.

Обойдя замок вдоль и поперёк, Хак вдруг натолкнулся на довольно любопытную сцену: трое дюжих замковых стражей задирали какого-то худосочного парня, по-видимому слугу. Они окружили его и прижали к стене, один из них держал слугу за воротник. Разумеется, Громовой Зверь вмешался. Нет, бить он пока никого не стал. Стражи поначалу огрызнулись, но потом сообразив кто перед ними, дружно побелели лицом и ретировались. Чистить конюшни… Хак, не то чтобы представился, просто он уже успел изрядно посвятить своей физиономией по замку и, возможно, уже последняя собака здесь, знала, как он выглядит.

— Ну и дисциплинка у них, — проворчал молодой генерал. — Кто главный у них здесь? Джу-До? А ты, — Хак наконец вспомнил про парня, — как? Порядок?

Громовой Зверь внимательнее пригляделся к слуге и нахмурился. Не понравилось ему, как он выглядит и дело не в какой-то приятности черт и даже не в том, что он был явно побит — парень выглядел так, словно чем-то тяжело болен, что не сегодня-завтра небу душу отдаст. Эти безжизненные, тусклые глаза… Слуга, словно переломившись, опустился на колени:

— Спасибо вам, господин. Вы очень добры.

Этот голос… По стать глазам.

— Брось! — Хак небрежно махнул рукой. — И… поднимайся-ка, а! — Его всегда крайне нервировало, когда перед ним бухали поклоны. — И часто они тебя так?

— Нет, господин. У меня работа. Я могу идти?

— Эм… Ну иди.

Слуга поникшей, вяло перебирающей ногами тенью, удалился. Хак хмыкнул. Парень, действительно, болен. Но это не болезнь тела. Этот слуга находился на самом дне чёрного, беспросветного отчаяния, медленно высасывающего его жизненные силы. Вот только почему? Таких людей Громовой Зверь уже видел и не раз. Но те люди были истерзаны войной, потеряли всё и вся. Но этот парень живёт в благополучной столице, где уже давно не было никаких моровых поветрий, да и работает не абы где, а в замке. Так что же его так подкосило?


	16. Chapter 16

Хак уже третий день отбывал «повинную» в столице и умирал от скуки. Пить ему было нельзя, двигаться особо тоже. Ещё эта частая перевязка треклятой раны и два камердинера, что неотступно следовали за ним тенью и не спускали с него глаз… Ко всему прочему, у Громового Зверя в кармане не было и шиша, и если бы он надумал свалить в город, выпить у него всё равно не будет никакой возможности. Это всё Су-Вон, зараза, постарался…

— Ба! Кого я вижу! Хак, здорово, друг!

Он, от нечего делать, околачивался возле казарм, куда смог пока сбежать от своих «нянек». И, пообщавшись там с Джу-До, Громовой Зверь принялся смотреть, как тренируются солдаты. Ему тоже хотелось поучаствовать, буквально руки чесались, но он же был не совсем идиот, так как рана и правда заживала очень медленно.

— О, Гоку! Раз ты здесь, значит и Гюн-Тэ тоже…

Гоку был один из старших офицеров при генерале Клана Земли — весёлый и сумасбродный парень, который был на четыре года старше самого Хака. Они не то чтобы закадычные друзья — в основном всегда встречались на турнирах воинского мастерства — но собеседник из него неплохой, особенно за чаркой саке.

— Слышал, что тебя ранили и нехило так. — Хак не успел и оглянуться, как уже сидел в какой-то забегаловке. Гоку под свои бесконечные прибаутки, вытащил его из замка, где, как он понял, молодому генералу не наливали. Громовой Зверь, конечно же, не возражал. Угощает же за свой счёт! Да и что и за серьёзный мужской разговор без выпивки? — Настолько не хило, что тебе даже с девочкой не покувыркаться, — хохотнул он.

— Слухами земля полнится, — проворчал Громовой Зверь.

— Ого, подумать только! Неуязвимого Зверя да ранили. Но, знаешь, это даже хорошо: что за воин без шрамов? А то ещё начнут подозревать тебя в жульничестве.

— Ну-ну, — протянул Хак и пригубил пиалу: — А сакэ то, и правда недурственное.

— А я тебе, что толкую! — пожурил его Гоку. — А я уже здесь в каждой таверне побывал и знаю, что почём.

— Так часто бываешь в столице?

— Последнее время только. Как только Император Су-Вон сел, такая движуха началась! При Иле был тот ещё застой и скука смертная, а ты, знаешь, как Клан Земли любит повоевать. Так что для нас наступили золотые денёчки.

Посудачили о том о сём: обсудили прошедшую битву, поговорили о предстоящих. И, разумеется, маленько напились.

Гоку сказал, что было бы недурственно сходить на улицу красных фонарей, на что Хак ему честно говорит, что денег у него нет.

— Как это нет?! — искренно недоумевал собутыльник. — Ты же, чтоб его, генерал! Тебе что, Мун-Док даже на карманные расходы не даёт? Пф! — Гоку расхохотался.

— Опа! — вдруг спохватился он, хлопнув себя по лбу. — Если у тебя так с деньгами всё плохо, я знаю где ты можешь легально и быстро заработать. — Тут Гоку понизил голос и, обдавая Хака запахом алкоголя и жареного лука, зашептал ему на ухо: — Небось, уже слышал о боях?

— Ну, да.

— Сегодня, кстати, они будут проводится. Хочешь составить мне компанию? Я и тебе и вход оплачу, и ставку за тебя сделаю, и, если чего выиграешь, поделим пополам. За одно и карточный должок свой отдашь. — Ухмыльнулся Гоку.

— А…

— Вот-вот! И не думай, что я забыл. Ну, как, идешь?

— Ты что, уже бывал там? — нахмурился Хак.

— Трижды. Первые два раза проигрался в пух и прах, а вот по третьему заходу повезло. Так что пошли, попытаем удачу?

Громовой Зверь, будучи слегка выпившим, взял и… согласился. Помимо саке, сыграла свою роль в этом и небольшая страсть к азартным играм, из-за которой он Гоку и был должен. Если повезёт отдаст долг да и подзаработает, а если нет — пострадает только карман Гоку, а не его. Сам же предложил, расщедрившись!

***

Время близилось к закату. Гоку привёл Хака прямиком в Королевскую тюрьму, где переговорил с надзирателем и всунул ему весьма увесистый мешочек. Громовой Зверь невольно присвистнул: за вход не хило так сдирали.

— Ничего, — сказал ему Гоку. — Даст Небо и всё окупится.

— Это если даст, — пробормотал молодой генерал. — И, как погляжу, неплохо ты подзаработал с этой недавней битвы.

— А то! Я, как некоторые, ушами не хлопаю.

Ну… С этим нельзя было не согласится и посему, Хак молча спустился вслед за Гоку и надзирателем в довольно тёмный подвал, где уже было изрядно народу, и судя по одежде тех, кого смог он разглядеть, все они были из богатых и знатных сословий. Что, конечно же, было не удивительно, если учесть, сколько брали за вход.

Подвальное помещение было большим. В центре его стояла просторная клетка, ярко освещенная, с чистым песком на полу. Сверху, над клеткой тоже была решётка, что давала обзор на темнеющее небо.

Гоку, усадив Хака, как он выразился, на «их» места, умчался делать ставки.

Громовой Зверь, уже успев протрезветь, брезгливо огляделся, уже сожалея, что дал себя сюда затащить.

Зрительские места были плохо освещены, но от того, что ему удалось разглядеть, ему невольно стало не по себе. Эти люди, что собирались здесь… Каким вожделением и предвкушением сверкали их глаза в полумраке. Прямо как у дикого зверья. И было неясно, от чего так: то ли хотели заработать, то ли жаждали кровавого зрелища.

— Повезло же нам с тобой, генерал. — Вернувшийся Гоку сиял, как начищенный медный таз. — Мы точно выиграем! Ведь сегодня она выступает и я, не будь дурак, на неё и поставил.

У Хака бровь поползла вверх:

— Она?!

— Всё увидишь, — с таинственным видом пояснил ему Гоку.

Раздался протяжный звон гонга и гул десятков голосов, что стоял здесь, тотчас же стих. В образовавшейся тишине, лязг открывающихся решёток показался неожиданно-громким, и на арену два конвоира ввели… какую-то связанную девицу. Развязав её, они торопливо ретировались, словно чего-то опасаясь. Что с точки зрения Хака выглядело весьма комичным. Ведь чего им боятся? Не эту же маленькую девчонку…

Места у них были хорошие. Арена была как на ладони и Громовой Зверь мог вполне неплохо разглядеть этого… бойца. О Небо, какая же она худая! Это было особенно хорошо видно, из-за того, что она была едва одета: туника еле-еле прикрывала бёдра. Из доспехов на девчонке были только шлем и наручи, а в её опущенной руке был короткий меч. И ещё… её трясло. Громовой Зверь почувствовал, как на него накатывает холодная ярость.

— Эта же… мелкая девчонка! Какой из неё боец? Да она же едва на ногах держится! Не знаю, как ты, но я собираюсь этому помешать!

— Ты что?! — Гоку моментально повис на плечах подскочившего молодого генерала. — Ты что хочешь и меня, и себя под монастырь подвести?! Да ты и не смотри, что она такая сопля. Я уже видел её и тоже поначалу так подумал. Но… Короче, успокойся, присядь и всё увидишь. Она этого мужика в два захода уделает.

Её противником, действительно, оказался крупный мужчина, который с диким рёвом бросился на девушку, размахивая внушительным полуторным мечом. Сама же она, казалась, какой-то… вялой. Она оглядывалась, словно, не понимая, где находится. Но девушка, вдруг с неожиданной ловкостью, уворачивается от устрашающе-близкого взмаха меча. Она ныряет под удар, явно собираясь подрезать ноги противнику. Но тот, оказывается тоже не лыком шит и пинает девушку и она с воплем, от которого у Хака волосы встают дыбом и кровь леденеет в жилах, падает, бороздя песок. И… оказывается рядом с тем местом, где они сидят. Совсем рядом. Девушка, хватаясь за прутья, с трудом поднимается и… их взгляды встречаются. Вернее, в её глаза смотрит Хак, а сама она будто ничего не видит — её взгляд совершенно отрешенный, устремленный внутрь себя. И блеклый, безжизненный. Прямо, как у того слуги… Но затем, эти глаза вспыхивают углями, а её бледное, по-видимому давно не видевшее солнце, изможденное лицо, невыразимо искажается. И она бросается, отталкиваясь всем телом от прутьев, и, каким-то образом, оказывается на плечах у мужчины и перерезает ему горло. Алая кровь фонтаном брызжит в чёрное небо и окатывает девицу с ног до головы, оседлавшую уже бьющееся в конвульсиях тело.

— Вот видишь! Я же говорил! — над ухом раздаётся торжествующий голос Гоку, что продолжал висеть у него на плечах. Всё… произошло так быстро. А затем, воцарившуюся тишину, перекрывает одобрительный рёв зрителей. Толпа скандирует и улюлюкает. Сама же девушка, скорчившись, сидит возле безжизненного тела…

Хак повёл плечами, сбрасывая с себя Гоку, и тяжело опустился назад. С трудом оторвав взгляд от этой маленькой, сжавшейся в комок, фигурки, огляделся. Совсем неподалеку от них сидел толстяк в дорогой одежде, наверное, купец. Глаза его в полумраке влажно сверкали, налившись сургучной похотью, тряслись от возбуждения отвисшие щеки и этот мужик то и дело облизывал жирные губы. И глядя сейчас на него, Громовой Зверь почувствовал такую всесокрушающую ярость, что ему хотелось немедля схватить этого торгаша и колотить и колотить его головой об землю или об решётку, пока в руке не останутся кровавые ошмётки…

Хак, переведя дух, прижал ладонь к лицу. С чего это он вдруг? Он такого даже в горячке боя, редко испытывал. Вновь смотрит на арену. Той девчонки уже и след простыл…

— Ты… это чего? — Гоку обеспокоенно косится на него.

— Я, пожалуй, отсюда пойду. А ты — как хочешь.

— Постой. Пошли сходим за выигрышем, для начала.

Гоку опускает в ладонь Хака плотно набитый мешочек.

— Повезло так повезло. Так что, если ещё надумаешь бывать здесь, и повезёт тебя попасть на бой с этой цыпой — ставь на неё. Не прогадаешь!

Хак, взвешивая в руке кошель, на это лишь презрительно усмехается. Ну уж нет! В это паскудное место, он больше ни ногой!


	17. Chapter 17

Эти люди бежали и бежали от беспощадной, всепожирающей пасти войны. Измученные бесконечным кровопролитием, они не желали, в угоду амбициям ненасытных правителей, отдавать ни свои жизни, ни жизни своих детей. И поэтому они, — беженцы, дезертиры, предатели, — скрылись и схоронились в бесплодных, диких землях.

Тяжек и труден был их путь туда. Несчастные беглецы умирали от болезней, диких зверей, от голода и жажды. Словно война до последнего стремилась сорвать с них кровавую дань. Но сердца выживших ещё бились и в них тлела надежда на мирную и спокойную жизнь. И оказавшись в безлюдной стороне, они взяли себя в руки и решили начать всё с чистого листа, и воплотить в пустоше свою мечту.

Они возвели дома, охотились и вскапывали землю, в тщетных попытках заставить её плодоносить. Но они не сдавались и это дало свои плоды. И возрадовались беглецы, и воспрянули духом. Однако, недолго это продолжалось, ибо война добралась и до этих земель. И сорвались с насиженного места беглецы, побросав дома, и двинулись в очередной, ещё более ужасный переход через крутые горы. А горы те были столь высоки, что пронзали небеса. То были горы грозных богов. И разгневались они на нечестивых, что посмели проникнуть в их святую обитель, наслав ещё более неисчислимые страдания, чем прежде. И неизвестно, чем всё это закончилось для несчастных, если бы однажды, на рассвете, одна из дочерей сего многострадального племени, не обнаружила незнакомца.

Нагой он был, прекрасен ликом и волосы его были подобны небу на заре. Однако был незнакомец нем и совершенно беспомощен, как дитя. Но сжалилась над ним девушка, отдав свой единственный тёплый плащ, и привела к своей семье. И дала девушка ему имя, ибо был он безымянен. То имя было — Дитя Зари.

***

— Дитя Зари. Меня… когда-то так называли.

— Что… Что вы такое говорите, Принцесса?!

Мин-Су исхудал ещё больше прежнего — одежда болталась на нём мешком. И ещё эти незаживающие синяки и ссадины на его лице… Увидев это, я накинулась на стража, что привёл его. Повалила на пол, стремясь задушить. Мин-Су еле-еле меня оттащил… Я знала, что он беспокоиться обо мне, не хотел, чтобы мне причиняли вреда, но я… всё равно ударила его тогда. Мне до сих пор больно это вспоминать.

После этого случая, меня приковали к стене цепями. Тяжелые и железные, от них немело и саднило тело. Я с трудом поднимаю руку, с тяжелым браслетом на запястье. Смотрю на неё, удивляюсь.

— Эта рука такая маленькая и слабая. Разве я был таким? И ещё эти цепи… Опять.

Мин-Су легонько встряхивает меня за плечи, и ужас с отчаянием плещется в его запавших глазах. Растерянно моргаю:

— Что случилось? Почему ты так напуган? Не бойся! Я обязательно, что-нибудь придумаю! На этот раз, я обязательно смогу защитить тебя, Тэру.

Да, смогу! Сейчас я уже не столь наивен, как раньше. И если надо… я пойду до конца, и ни чем не побрезгую.

***

Я убиваю. И с каждым разом всё легче. Кровь впиталась в кожу рук, а металлический запах преследовал повсюду. Помню, я пробовала молиться… Но потом поняла — вернее, вспомнила! — всю тщетность молитв. Ведь Небеса давно отвернулись и отреклись от меня. Они считают меня безумцем. Надменные и равнодушные, Небесам нет дела до маленьких, напуганных созданий, что копошатся в земле. Лишь став одним из них, я в полной мере осознал это. Осознал насколько Небеса далеки от земли, от людей.

Порой я вопрошал: для чего всё это? Зачем вы их создали? Для страдания? Для поклонения? Когда-то… я знал ответ на этот вопрос. Но превратившись в человека, мой разум стал таким же, как у них. Таким же несовершенным. И моя любовь тоже. Теперь она сродни ненависти. И мне приходится убивать других, чтобы жили другие. И разделять их… Люди… уже не все равны в моих глазах.

Я ещё… в состоянии понимать, что говорю странные вещи, пугающие Тэру. Нет… Нет же! Это Мин-Су, а Тэру — девушка. Первый дорогой мне человек. Которого я не смогла защитить, пребывая в плену наивных идеалов, бесконечно далёких от истины человеческого бытия. Или… он не смог?

Я путаюсь, но этот вовсе неудивительно. Ведь у нас с ним одна душа на двоих. Вернее, не так… Мы словно сросшиеся сиамские близнецы. Но это не надолго, ибо мы, в конце концов, сольёмся воедино, и рычащий, измученный зверь полностью поглотит, переварит… и от меня ничего не останется. Но я этого уже не боюсь. Пусть боится тот, чьи глаза так пусты. Ведь зверь понял, кто его враг и он до него обязательно доберётся.

Я доберусь и я отомщу.

***

Принцессу посадили на цепь, как животное, и заставляют сражаться с другими узниками. Сам Мин-Су, разумеется, этого не видел да и сама Принцесса не ответила на прямой вопрос. Но это было итак очевидно, иначе, как объяснить, что с неё не сходили синяки и ушибы? Однако, как это ни странно, Принцесса ещё ни разу ни была слишком сильно ранена. И это почему-то… пугало, хотя должно было радовать. Радовать, что Принцесса до сих пор жива. Но… последнее время Мин-Су думал, а, действительно ли, это хорошо для неё?

Когда ему впервые на ум пришла такая мысль, молодой слуга пришёл в ужас. Как… Как он вообще посмел так подумать?! Предатель, ничтожество, не имеющий права приближаться к ней! Но… ведь Принцесса теряла разум прямо на его глазах! И, неизвестно, хуже ли этого смерть…

Она порой говорила невпопад, смотрела отрешенно, но это было отнюдь не самое пугающее. Ведь иногда Мин-Су чувствовал, что вместо Принцессы… сидит кто-то другой. Они были похожи и в тоже время нет. И этот кто-то вызывал в Мин-Су благоговение напополам с животным страхом. И он являлся всё чаще и чаще. Но, даже если это простое раздвоение личности, неужели Принцесса может исчезнуть насовсем? Что же делать… Но Мин-Су знал, что нужно. Ответ прост и очевиден: Принцессу нужно вызволить из этой треклятой могилы! Порой ему приходила совершенно безумная мысль, что во всём виновато это проклятое подземелье, которое давит и стискивает души, затемняет разум. Если она вновь увидит небо и вдохнёт свежего воздуха, она, несомненно, станет прежней. Только как это сделать?!

Мин-Су уже попробовал, но это во многом был жест отчаяния. Его, на удивление, не сильно избили и не отстранили от посещения Принцессы, но теперь всякий раз тщательно обыскивают и заставляют раздеваться донага. У него ничего не вышло, но зато он понял, где вход в подземную тюрьму. Однако механизм, что отодвигает плиты, столь сложен, что один человек никак не сможет привести его в движение. Даже если, он каким-то образом, сумеет прорваться туда, одному ему всё равно не справится. Ему нужен кто-то, кто ему поможет. И лучше всего, чтобы это был не один человек, а несколько. Только кто? Ведь никому доверять нельзя! Он уже успел воочию в этом убедиться. И ещё за ним тщательно следят.

Как же… и где найти соратников? Да и вообще… Кто ему станет в этом помогать? Даже, если ему повезёт отыскать кого-либо в городе, взамен он дать ничего не сможет. Но… он всё равно попытается. Он будет делать все, что в его силах. Если надо, он даже отдаст за это жизнь.


	18. Chapter 18

Юна уже как почти месяц выгнали из Замка: тот хрыч-лекарь, к которому он был приставлен в качестве ученика и помощника, всё-таки распустил руки, а мальчик взял да разбил об его лоб бутыль. Голова, к счастью, у старика оказалась крепкая и он отделался только шишкой и порезом, а вот самому Юну чуть ли не стало ой как плохо. Его могли заковать в кандалы, но его спасло попечительство нынешнего Главного архивариуса, друга Джун-Со, хотя Замок ему всё же пришлось покинуть. Юну так и не удалось разговорить того слугу — парень явно никому не доверял.

Зато он теперь смог вплотную, наравне с бывшим архивариусом и его сыном, заняться поиском разнесчастного прохода в подземку.

Джун-Со и Сонг-Мин, пока Юн был в Замке, таки отыскали туда вход и полмесяца потратили на его расчистку, однако их усилия были растрачены впустую, ибо тоннель оказался тупиковым. Но они не сдавались и целыми днями корпели над старыми картами, изучали их, сверяли, а Юн ещё заодно рисовал новую, носясь по городу. Что-нибудь, в конце концов, даст Небо, и отыщут.

***

То, что случилось, было чудом. Это было благословением Небес, ещё раз подтвердившим правильность их догматов. Ведь в этом мире ничего не происходит без вмешательства высших сил, а значит, случившееся было божьим промыслом.

До неё всё-таки добрались и она умерла. Жаль, что это не ему удалось, но это не суть важно. Великой Ночи не быть, ибо красноволосое исчадие погибло, не пробудившись.

После похорон принцессы и её отца, он отправился поклониться символическим могилам братства и истинного пророка.

— Возрадуйтесь же, братья! — восклицал он, упав на колени перед камнем, что заменял надгробие над их общей могилой. — Наша великая миссия свершена! К сожалению… не моими руками, но я надеюсь, что теперь ваши души успокоятся в мире.

Потом он месяц бдел в тайном святилище их братства — по идее, он там и должен был уже закончить свой жизненный путь, ибо бытие его перестало иметь изначальный смысл, однако… знамения о пришествии Великой Ночи никуда не исчезли. Рассветы и закаты всё также были красны, словно где-то за пределами мира разгорался колоссальный пожар.

Чтобы это значило? Неужто…

Терзаемый сомнениями, он вновь вернулся в Кууто, в Замок. Он был вхож туда, ибо был одним из чиновников среднего звена: да, он был очень терпелив и за десять лет добился многого. Но так до принцессы не смог добраться, хотя долго и тщательно обдумывал совершенно самоубийственный план, ибо Ил был очень подозрителен и даже свиреп, когда дело касалось его дочери, которую он настолько тщательно охранял и прятал, что даже большинство придворных никогда не видели её.

Пребывая в страшных волнениях, он вновь взялся за свои чиновничьи обязанности, хотя вернуть их себе оказалось очень непросто — ведь после похорон, он поторопился от них избавиться, уйдя в добровольную отставку. Но он был достаточно талантлив, а также пользовался кое-каким авторитетом, и посему, советник Кей-Сук, вновь принял его на службу. И, взявшись за неё, он принялся опять вынюхивать, прислушиваться, и, в конце концов, он смог попасть на бои…

Тот поздний вечер, он не забудет никогда. В какой неописуемый ужас он пришёл, когда узрел на арене её — рычащую, окровавленную, почти что пробужденную…. Он никогда не видел принцессу, но сразу понял, что это она, ибо красные, как кровь, волосы, что струились из-под шлема, сразу приковали его взгляд.

После боя, он умчался в свои покои, и перерыв там всё, суматошно ища заветный сундучок, что он привёз из паломничества. Достав оттуда одну из маленьких глиняных бутылочек, он жадно осушил её содержимое. Это был очень опасный наркотик, что появился совсем недавно, но если знать, как с ним управляться, то из него получалось превосходное успокоительное и целебное снадобье. Однако, несомненно, было одно — надаи тоже один из предвестников Великой ночи, что надвигается на мир. Сколько деревень и даже городов он выкосил, одних людей просто убивая, а других превращая — в опасных безумцев и убийц. И ему, как борцу и защитнику мира, разумеется, не пристало пользоваться подобной мерзостью… Но сейчас этот наркотик мог сослужить ему добрую службу.

***

В ту приснопамятную ночь, Хак и Гоку, всё -таки, оправились на улицу красных фонарей. И зря. Рана Громового Зверя вновь открылась и он провалялся, сраженный горячкой, где-то целых три дня. Даже после многодневной скачки на лошади такого не было. И хотя у лекарей и были очень сильные на этот раз сомнения на благополучный исход, он, разумеется, вновь очухался. Однако, чувствовал себя сейчас не в пример хуже. И дело бы не столько в самой ране, сколько в старом шраме, что на затылке. Шраме, разделившим его жизнь на две половины — он почему-то спустя почти десять лет вновь начал наливаться огнём и болеть. Но, опять же, дело не в самой боли, — уж её-то, Хак спокойно и стойко переносил… Было что-то другое. Какое-то странное и неприятное чувство. Чувство потери или же… чего-то невыполненного. Словно что-то обещал да не сделал, так как забыл… Что вполне могло быть, если учесть, что-то, что происходило в его жизни до девяти лет, он помнил весьма смутно. Он лишь помнил, вернее, знал, со слов приютившего его Мун-Дока, что его родную деревню спалили и сам он чуть не погиб, когда ему проломили череп. Из-за чего всё это произошло, старик особо в подробности не вдавался, говоря, что во всём виноваты то ли разбойники, то ли какие-то вражеские солдаты из другой страны. Мун-Док явно не хотел ничего рассказывать Хаку, тогда ещё девятилетнему и чудом выжившему, что было вполне понятно. Зачем бередить старые раны? А потом, как-то всё забылось, ибо заместо старых воспоминаний, появились новые. Но вот похоже прошлое даёт о себе знать, скребётся в настоящее.

— На тебе лица нет. Всё-таки, тебе Хак стоит соблюдать постельный режим. Вот возьму, и напишу Мун-Доку, и он приедет и лично прикуёт тебя к постели цепями. — Су-Вон, как всегда, сама чуткость.

Они опять сидели в беседке и гоняли чаи.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я был там, в твоём увеселительном заведении. И видел там одну девчонку. Кто она?

До этого молодой лорд был само спокойствие, но после этого вопроса… весьма оживился.

— Она ведь была прекрасна, Хак? Ты же тоже так думаешь? Жаль меня там не было…

— Э? — Бровь Хака поползла наверх. — Ты о чём… вообще? Ты что знаешь её?

— Если бы я её знал, — с сожалением вздохнул Су-Вон. — Невероятно чарующее создание, жаль что настолько опасное. Ради неё я туда и хожу, только не всегда удаётся. Одним словом, эта девушка — чудо из чудес.

— И… кто же она?

— Преступница и безумная убийца, Хак. Кем ей ещё быть? — Су-Вон спокойно пожал плечами.

Хак, всё также кисло взирая на него, хмыкнул:

— А я слышал, что будто эта девчонка Ила с его дочерью и убила.

— Всего лишь досужие домыслы. И… почему это так тебя заинтересовывало? Неужто ты также сражен ею, как и я?! Ничего тебе только не светит, Хак. Как, впрочем, и мне. Она не моргнёт глазом и прирежет тебя, а ты мне, всё-таки, живой нужен. Так что выкинь её и свою возможную влюбленность из головы, хотя, пока гостишь в Замке, можешь ходить на арену и любоваться ею и впредь. Как-нибудь, даже я с тобой схожу.

— Ну и… бред же ты несёшь. — Хак хлопнул ладонью себя по лбу. — Я с ним серьёзно, а он...

— Да и я серьёзно! Первая любовь — дело нешуточное, а у нас с тобой она ещё такая и несчастная. Влюбиться в сумасшедшую убийцу, то ещё безумие.

— Твоя клоунада порой переходит все возможные границы! — Хак аж подскочил, сжав кулаки. — Пойду-ка я отсюда. От греха подальше.

— Да не злись ты так! — возопил Су-Вон вслед, но Громовой Зверь живо ушел, даже не обернувшись.

После этого разговора, Хак какое-то время избегал встреч с Су-Воном, ибо был на него очень зол, но лорду было не до этого да и вообще потом он взял и внезапно уехал в Клан Воды. Оттуда начали доходить какие-то нехорошие слухи. Насчёт наркотиков. Прознав про это, Громовой Зверь несколько расстроился. Было бы неплохо, уехать вместе с императором из этой, уже ненавистной столицы, и наконец вновь заняться каким-нибудь серьёзным делом, в котором он уже имел опыт, и выкинуть все эти странные мысли из головы. Но Император уехал тайком, инкогнито, а то Хак обязательно бы увязался за ним и ничто бы его не остановило. А так, в конце концов, Громовой Зверь, не удержался и вновь пошёл на те подпольные бои…

«Не знаю, что со мной происходит, но я, черт возьми, вновь хочу увидеть её. Может тогда, что-нибудь да прояснится».


	19. Chapter 19

Воспоминания путались, сверкая и сплетаясь молниями под черепной коробкой.

Я вспомнила, как умерла Тэру. Она закрыла меня собой. Её горячая кровь брызнула на меня и… тогда мир окрасился алым, и я никого не пощадил. В тот раз я впервые предал самого себя, и то, ради чего, пришёл на эту землю.

Я спустился, чтобы защищать людей. Но… не смог спасти ни Тэру, ни её семью.

Ты такой добрый, Дитя Зари. Твоё сердце такое огромное, что способно вместить в себя целый мир. Ты ведь божество, да?

Добрый… Какой смысл в доброте, если она никого не в состоянии защитить. Но первое время после гибели Тэру, во мне ещё жила слабая вера, что слово действеннее меча. Что ещё можно, что-то исправить. Наивный… Люди понимают лишь один язык. Язык страха и силы. Таких людей, как Тэру и её семья, очень мало. И лишь их стоит стремится защищать. Да… Именно так. Остальных может лишь спасти страдания и смерть. Я уже не в состоянии одинаково любить всех людей — моё сердце не такое уж большое, Тэру.

— Я хочу сбросить их в бездну самого чёрного отчаяния. Я хочу, чтобы они прозрели. И они будут спасены — Мой тонкий, хриплый, слабый голос оглашает полумрак темницы. — И Ты тоже будешь спасён. Ты ведь этого хочешь, верно?

Я понимаю, что очень сильно желаю отомстить, но сейчас дело не только в личной мести, ибо глаза его так пусты…

Время сжимается.

Меня сначала освобождают от цепей, но потом опять связывают и ведут. На арену. Где я снова буду убивать… Нет, я буду спасать, ибо смерть для тех, с кем мне приходиться сражаться, является спасением. Да, теперь и впредь, так буду думать.

Путы исчезают, лязгают решетки и повязка падает с глаз. Меня уже не трясёт. Я довольно уверенно держу меч. Ну и кого же мне сегодня надо будет спасти?

На другой стороне арены появляется… ребёнок. Девочка лет одиннадцати-двенадцати. Хотя… ребёнок ли это? Стояла она как-то странно скособочившись, глаза её страшно вращались, а на губах выступала пена. Она чем-то… больна? И ещё от неё несло кровью. Этот запах, теперь я очень хорошо знаю. По-видимому девочка кого-то убила недавно. И её-то мне сегодня придётся спасти? Но… не слишком ли это даже для меня?

Мои колени слабеют и мне очень хочется бессильно опустится на песок. Но я втыкаю в землю меч и держусь за него. Неужели у меня нет иного выбора? Неужели у меня уже нет своей воли? Я Дитя Зари… или нет?

А что ты хотел? На что надеялся? Ты же не думал, что будет легко? Избрав подобный страшный путь…

Я так не хочу этого, так не хочу… Вернее, она не хочет. Но у неё нет иного выбора, иначе, если она умрёт, Мин-Су тоже… А она хочет спасти его любой ценой. И я её понимаю, ибо, если бы у меня была возможность всё исправить, ради Тэру я бы тоже пошёл на всё.

Чувствую, как текут слёзы по щекам. Она плачет, но выдёргивает меч из земли. Она опять пытается молиться, но слова все забыла. Я касаюсь мокрой щеки.

— Не плачь. Здесь нет твоей вины. Эту девочку мы с тобой обязательно спасём. Пусть даже и так.

Ты прав. Мы с тобой сделаем это… и я исчезну. Мне вдруг опять стало очень страшно, но так будет лучше. Ведь ты сильнее меня, ты сможешь защитить Мин-Су. А я… всё равно уже даже имени своего не помню. Но это уже не важно, ибо я теперь и впредь — Дитя Зари.

Девочка разевает щербатый рот и издаёт душераздирающий, звериный вопль. Она мчится на меня. Я чуть приседаю. Не волнуйся — мы сделаем один быстрый и точный удар. Она не будет мучиться и воспарит в небеса. Но потом кое-что произошло. Нам не дали… её спасти.

За спиной девочки, откуда ни возьмись, появляется человек и он ребром ладони ударяет её по затылку. И она падает, как подкошенная и больше не шевелится.

Мои колени опять подгибаются и я оседаю. А ведь я уже решился… Почему мне не дали её спасти?

***

В то, что происходило сейчас на арене, он не мог не вмешаться. Сегодняшнее зрелище превосходило по мерзости всё то, что ему, когда-либо приходилось видеть. Странный ребёнок, похожий на помешанного, голосил так, разбрызгивая слюну, что закладывало уши. И та худущая девица, что стояла и размазывала слёзы по щекам. Её искусанные губы чуть шевелились. Может быть… она молилась?

Воина, который стоял возле дверцы, Хак отшвырнул, как сноп соломы. И ворвавшись на арену, вырубил девочку. Ему это удалось, хотя у него были довольно сильные сомнения, что у него это получится…

Повисшая было звенящая тишина, разразилась возмущенными воплями двух десятков голосов. Хак, как ни в чём не бывало, опустился на колени и, перевернув на спину девочку, прижал пальцы к шее. Пульс был слабый и рваный.

Через мгновение-другое, на арене появилось ещё несколько людей. Один из них был Главный надсмотрщик Судзу, а с ним пара солдат.

— Могу ли я узнать, что здесь происходит? Кто вы и по какому праву помешали бою и гостям, что желали им насладиться?

Тут один из охранников шепнул пару слов надсмотрщику.

— Генерал Клана Ветра? — переспросил он. Стоявший гул невольно затих, перемежаясь шепотками. — И что же доблестного генерала не устроило в сегодняшнем представлении? Вы, как полагаю, знаете, что наши бои легитимны и находятся под покровительством самого Императора.

Громовой Зверь, не оборачиваясь, продолжал заниматься осмотром девочки.

— Или то что, один из бойцов ребёнок? — тем временем снисходительно заметил Судзу. — Так знайте, генерал, что этот «ребёнок» прирезал собственных родителей, как свиней.

— Нууу… Теперь мне всё ясно, — Хак поднялся и отряхнулся. — Она явно на надае.

— На… Надай, — пробормотал Судзу, побледнев. Похоже, он уже успел наслышаться об этом экзотическом наркотике.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что это может означать, господин-надсмотрщик? Надай в Кууто, в самой столице. А где есть один, подсаженный на него, там есть и будут другие. И это очень плохо.

— Может, вы ошибаетесь, господин-генерал?

— Ошибаюсь ли я? — Хак усмехнулся. — Я бы очень этого хотел, но на лицо все характерные признаки: зубов почти нет, слоятся ногти, кожа в пятнах и еще… запах. Один раз, с ним столкнувшись, я его уже ни с чем не спутаю.

Громовой Зверь подходит к той девушке, что продолжала сидеть и оставалась безучастной ко всему. Она даже не шелохнулась, когда опустившись рядом, он приближает своё лицо к ней. Девушка не моргает и её взгляд всё также обращён внутрь себя.

— Что… что вы делаете, господин генерал?

— Проверяю, не под надаем ли и эта тоже. Вроде бы… запаха нет, — несколько озадаченно пробормотал Хак, а потом взял и коснулся щеки девушки, заставляя напрямую взглянуть на себя: — Эй, ты как?

***

Мне снится сон. Вернее, не сон, а воспоминание. Но на этот раз оно принадлежало ни Дитя Зари. Это было воспоминанием принцессы…

— Не уходи, пожалуйста! Не оставляй меня одну! — Шестилетняя девочка размазывала по чумазым щекам слёзы, что струились из огромных фиолетовых глаз. Одета она была очень богато, но её одежда сейчас почему-то была грязна и изорвана.

— А-а, прекрати реветь! У меня сейчас из-за тебя голова разболится! — Мальчик, что стоял напротив девочки, одет был гораздо скромнее, а сам он был загорел и черноволос. Зато глаза у него были удивительно-синие, что наиболее ярко выделялись на смуглом лице. — Да как ты не поймешь, что мне нужно отвлечь этих отморозков?! Я уведу их, а ты спрячься.

— Нет, не уходи! Мне так страшно! — продолжала плакать девочка. — А вдруг ты не вернешься?!

— Да вернусь я! Эх! — Мальчик вдруг быстро что-то снимает со своей шеи. В умирающем свете вечерней зари, камень блеснул синим огнём и цвет его был не менее ярок и глубок, чем глаза самого мальчика. — Это очень важная для меня вещь. Уж за этим камнем я точно вернусь, раз ты мне на слова не веришь.

Я просыпаюсь резко, толчком. Вместо леса, где уже начали скапливаться синие сумерки, опять сырое узилище. С трудом поднимаю руку, касаясь груди, стремясь нащупать сквозь одежду камень. Его нет… Неужели потеряла… Но я прикована к стене и у меня нет возможности попытаться отыскать его. Цепи впивались в тело, змеями обвивая его, и затрудняли движения.

Когда наконец приходит Мин-Су, я сразу прошу его помочь мне.

— Тэ… — Я плотно закрываю глаза, морщу лоб и делаю глубокий вдох. — Мин-Су, ты помнишь тот синий камень? Ты… не видел его?

— Вы его потеряли? Может он где-то в вашей подстилке?

Мин-Су извлекает из-под меня постель и сильно встряхивает её.

— Вот он! — торжествующе восклицает он: в подстилке была дырка и камень попал туда. Мин-Су бережно протянул мне моё сокровище и я, излишне поспешно выхватываю его, и прижимаю к груди. И почему-то виновато гляжу на друга, но на его лице вижу лишь… облегчение.

— Вы так давно о нём не вспоминали… Как хорошо, что я случайно не выбросил его.

Я отрываю камень от груди и смотрю сквозь него на пламя факела.

— Веришь ли ты мне, Мин-Су, но тот мальчик, о котором я тебе рассказывала… Мне кажется, что я видела его.

— Что?!

Помню, что когда в очередной раз поведав Мин-Су эту историю, я добавила, что уже не верю, как в детстве, в чудеса и знаю, что тот мальчик никогда не вернется и не заберёт этот камень. И что храню его уже просто так, по привычке. И хотя я по прежнему продолжаю не верить в невозможное, но тот человек, что так внезапно ворвался на арену… Его глаза были такими же синими, как у того мальчика и цвет их был под стать этому некрасивому камню…

***

Ему надо было успокоиться. Что он на данный момент с переменным успехом и делал, хотя уже и вылакал одну заветную бутылочку, чьи глиняные осколки сейчас сжимал в окровавленном кулаке.

Ему помешали. Его план не сработал, что, конечно, было неудивительно, если учесть насколько он был поспешен и непродуман. Но у него всё же была надежда на успешное претворение этого «недоплана» в жизнь, ибо красноволосое исчадие ещё не совсем пробудилось и у него, должны были ещё остаться кое-какие человеческие чувства, которые не позволят ему поднять меч на ребёнка. А сам бы ребёнок без проблем бы убил принцессу, как до этого прирезал собственных родителей. Но… им помешали! Юнец-генерал ворвался на арену да к тому же сразу понял, что ребёнок под надаем! И это очень плохо…

Нужно успокоиться и не паниковать. Несомненно, в городе поднимут тревогу и будут искать источник. Замок, тоже, скорей всего, попадёт под удар. Возможно не сразу, но кто его знает… Но это, конечно, всё займёт немало времени, а Кууто город большой. Так что у него есть фора, чтоб что-нибудь придумать.

***

Кей-Сук был бледен, как мел. Он сидел в роскошном кресле и и силой стискивал подлокотники, что имели форму драконьих голов. Напротив него сидел генерал Сон Хак: он в совершенно расслабленной позе развалился в точно таком же кресле, широко расставив ноги и подпёр щеку рукой. Для человека, что принёс столь тревожную весть, он выглядел чересчур спокойно, хотя в его ярких глазах уже зарождалось пронизывающе-жёсткое, непреклонное выражение, что всегда появлялось при приближении боя.

— Ты точно в этом уверен?

— Ты прямо, как этот, — как его? — Судзу спрашиваешь. Кстати, неприятный тип. И да, я полностью, в этом уверен.

Советник смахивает платком холодный пот, струящийся с висков и лба.

— Я тебе верю. Но только… Только как надай сюда попал?! Ведь при въезде в город, ведётся тщательный досмотр.

— Ну, значит, не такой уж он и тщательный, — небрежно покачал головой Хак.

Кей-Сук тяжело вздохнул:

— Что ж, генерал Сон Хак. Будучи сейчас наместником Императора, я даю тебе обширные полномочия: всевозможные ресурсы в твоём распоряжении. Переверни город вверх-дном, но отыщи эту заразу и уничтожь её.

— Про Замок и Королевскую Тюрьму тоже не забудь.

Советник несколько растерянно хлопнул глазами:

— Но та наркоманка была из бедных трущоб. Логично предположить, что источник там.

— Но мы же не знаем сколько это уже продолжается, так что что-нибудь уже могло проникнуть и в Замок. Ведь каждый из людей реагирует на надай по разному: кому-то и одной дозы достаточно, как той девочке, чтобы сразу съехать с катушек, а кто-то ещё держится и выглядит нормальным. К тому же надай можно вполне использовать, как лекарство, хотя я бы не советовал, — Хак сухо усмехнулся: — А ещё у этой заразы прекрасно получается делать из людей послушных рабов.

Кей-Суку совсем не нравилась идея позволять этому неугомонному генералу, рыскать по всему Замку и тюрьме, но страх перед надаем пересилил привычную осторожность.

— Делай то, что считаешь нужным, но уничтожь это на корню.


End file.
